Destiny
by Coraline's3
Summary: Part Two of Unfortunate Innocent. After Lilly is forced to leave the Cullen's because of Edward's choice to remove himself from Bella's life, she goes to the Volturi and learns of who she was and what she must do. In sum, Lilly finds her destiny.
1. New Member

"Go!" The door slammed in my face with more force than was necessary.

"Please! Edward! You can't do this! This isn't going to help her…you must listen to me!" I begged through my open window, gripping his hands to make him stay.

He looked as if he was to kill me, but his expression was replaced with a pain I would have rather died than watch. It was one of the most excruciating pains that I had never come to know. He bent down so that I could smell his intoxicating breath in my face. "I have to protect her in any way I can. And if that means that we mustn't interfere, then so be it." He pressed a hard kiss to my forehead. 'It's time to be a grown up now, Lilly. Go find out your destiny."

He moved his arm to start my car and pressed the button that rolled up the window.

"Bella's _your_ destiny!" I screamed at him through the remaining space between us.

Through the glass I could still hear him. "Please, go to them. For me. Please."

I wanted to cry. I wanted so desperately to crawl into a small ball and cry for the pain that ripped through my chest. He went back into the house and I had only one option. I had to leave. They were surely all gone now. My family was gone.

With a rugged slowness that was too abnormal for my kind, I drove off, allowing my echoed sobs to fill the car.

* * *

"Peanuts?"

My eyes couldn't even lift themselves to peer at the unattractive stewardess. I shook my head once, ignoring the pain that lingered there. She left me to myself. Everyone left me to myself. Even my neighbor in the next seat cringed at the look on my face.

What went wrong? Everything had been perfectly fine! Bella was safer around us than she would have ever been by herself!

But I knew how wrong that was. We were so dangerous to her. Jasper had proved how wrong we were and even as I held him down on the floor—his nails clawing at my skin and the look of unbearable hunger writhing upon his face—I was just barely able to control my own senses. One small cut on her finger and it was over.

I even painted her a portrait for her birthday of what she looked like to us, how beautiful she was as a human. But that was destroyed in the struggle.

I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't think about it. Everything blurred together.

_Cry. Please. Just one small tear for my family. Please! At least a small misty apparition for Bella. I didn't even get even get to say goodbye to her…_

I blinked my eyes and scrunched them up so that the liquid could form. Nothing. I cursed inwardly, wanting nothing more than to thrash out at my surroundings and kill all in my path. No, stupid. That wouldn't solve anything. Edward was right. I had to be grown up in this situation.

I missed my family so much. I wanted Esme to hold me, to caress my cheek and promise me that everything would be alright. But she was the one who suggested going to the Volturi.

"You have your own agenda to attend to, a life that must be sorted out. Then, come back to us. It's no good having you mope around here in such a serious tune. Go, find your destiny."

That's what they were all calling it. My flipping destiny. I wanted to spit on it. Screw it! My life was nothing without my family…

_But, aren't I curious as to what Aro wants with me? Why I was brought back…or chosen? I have to admit that there is something juicy about this whole situation which I can't deny for much longer…_

True…I was more than curious as to what Aro wanted with me. And then there was the small detail of finding those love letters that I had buried in Bartelona before my—

I shivered inwardly.

Yes, there were many questions I needed answered.

For the first time in hours, I moved, making the person next to me wince with surprise. "Sweet Jesus!" He cried out. "I thought you had died…the way you were sleeping appeared as if you were dead."

I smirked at his use of words. I should be dead. I shouldn't exist at the moment. But that was why I was on my way to Volterra right? To find out the truth of my existence.

"Sorry."

The man shook his head. "It's alright." He flipped the page of his magazine and kept reading.

I took hold of my ring and examined it. I stifled a laugh as the object of my love shimmered in the lights from above. We were like diamonds.

"Mind if I shut this off?" The man next to me asked.

I shook my head and off the lights went. Into the darkness I plummeted…

* * *

It was pouring when we arrived. Thank God.

Now, the only problem was how to get to Volterra without loosing myself in the people. Oh, but they were elegant people. Europeans. And I might add, just for the record, that compared to Americans they were hot. Suave. Languid. Tantalizingly seductive in their hip movements and the way they greeted each other. They were a nice people, not one of them taking notice of me. Their skins were tanned—well most of them anyway as I was in an airport and there were all sorts of variations of society. Nonetheless, they were all the opposite of me and most likely possessed more good looks than I could have ever acquired.

I made my way down the escalator and turned to my right.

That was when I smelt him. That scent was irrevocably entrancing to me and I knew that smell. It was the smell of my own kind, but a different version. Like a hybrid, almost. I continued towards the bundles of luggage that were being rotated around and around, waiting for their owners to retrieve them. Maybe they wouldn't notice me if I ignored them.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Vespacelli."  
I creaked around slowly to face the figure that the voice came from. I was met with a dark, cloaked figure, the face hidden in the shadows of his hood. Was no one surprised to see this? Not one soul was gaping with wide mouths at the gloriously cloaked figure before me.

I didn't say anything to the man. Instead, he reached down and took a hold of my bag with its weightless contents. He began to walk off, leaving me two options. Run or follow.

_This is what I came here for. Go._

I was scuttling off after him in seconds, only keeping pace with him by softly jogging. Didn't he care what the humans thought? That they might actually freak out at our traveling so fast.

"It might be easier if you use your powers to travel with me." His lips didn't move.

I refused. After all, I was used to pretending for so long that it was natural habit. This was one thing I wouldn't give up on while in public. I was able to keep my pace all the way out the front door and to the black Jaguar that waited outside. The door opened for me and inside I went. What was I thinking? Traveling with strangers? They could kill me.

_No they couldn't. _

What was this odd double voice in my mind that I had just recently adapted into my mind set? Maybe it was a different side of me that had always been there. The adult side. The rational side.

The car jolted forward with a swift agility. Just as we peeled off onto the road, the sun burst through the clouds. I was now curious as to the powers that the Volturi had over nature. Sure, they could minimize the human race if they truly wanted to. But—could they control weather as well? I laughed at myself with a soft chuckle. That was impossible.

The roads were slick with dew as the car zoomed off. Luckily for us, the windows were tinted so that no one could see us sparkle. I wondered who was driving the car…but that didn't really matter did it? Because this whole operation was an odd and curious thing. I didn't want to over think myself or who knew what would happen.

We pulled out into a sunny parking lot when worry struck me. Does he expect me to walk through a crowd, sparkling the entire way? And where exactly were we going?

I glanced towards the town. Volterra. I knew it from just the brightness of it. I had been here before and that I was certain of. But, how could such dark creatures live in a town where sunlight was the main weather?

"Here, put this on."

I was handed a black cloak made of a thick material. It wasn't shiny or soft, but rough and warm. I could see why our kind would like it so much.

"Follow me."

Shrouding myself in the black cloak, I stepped forth from the car and realized we had parked just in front of a grand cherry wood door. A sign to the right of it read "No Trespassers Allowed". Behind the door were thickets of woods.Something caught my eye in the distance, a dark shape that blinked through the trees. I allowed my eyes to stray for too long, apparently, because I felt someone touch my elbow. I winced and shied away from the touch. It wasn't one full of command or a need to hurry, just a simple gesture to bring me back to the present.

The man dropped his hand and ushered me towards the door. "Don't go looking into the woods for too long or your mind will begin playing tricks on you."

The door creaked open only to reveal a dark corridor. But the darkness was nothing to be worried about as I could see clearly and well enough. It was a white hallway with gray carpeting and at the very end of it stood a metal door. An elevator. I wondered if we would be going down or up.

He was flying at full speed down the corridor when my attention came back to him. I had no choice but to use my "vampire powers" to keep up with the man down the hall. What was his rush? It wasn't like the whole coven was waiting on my arrival. The ride downwards in the elevator was icy silent. I wanted so very much to ask him questions, but by his will and mine, my mouth was sealed. Only yesterday I was with my brother trying to persuade him from making such a rash decision and today—I was on my own personal quest.

The elevator dinged and we stepped into a dark tunnel that I could tell ran under the city. This was when he spoke. "Always use this entrance. We cannot risk any shimmering catastrophes while the city is alive. We must keep to the shadows."

This person obviously thought that I was staying—was I? I had yet to make the decision. I did have my own agenda to take care of and then it was probably off to find those papers. Or, if I was lucky, I would remember my past existence and retrieve all the memories I could of the man I loved.

Unconsciously, I wrapped my fingers around the long silver chain that held the only symbol of my love. The man beside me noticed.

I had to distract him before he said anything. So, I asked the first thing on my mind. "What is your name?"

The man shoved off his cloak so I could get a good look at him. His black hair was cut short and his pale skin was just as mine. But there was one exception. His eyes were rimmed in red. The sign of a human killer. "Felix."

I took note of the elevator we came to and stepped inside it. This time, we went up. "How do you know _my _name?"

He chuckled with just a hint of menace lingering in the back of it. "_Everyone _knows your name, Lillith."

The shivers that ran up and down my spine were unnatural. Shouldn't I have felt at home with these people? We were of the same species and same make up. This should have been home.

_No. Home is with Edward. Home is with Esme. Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet…Bella. But this is where I need to be. I need some answers._

The elevator opened its metal doors and into a reception area paneled in wood with green carpets. I cringed away from the walls as there were no windows. None to gaze out from or see the world that surrounded us. This was an encasement of the most vicious creatures. I was only to well aware of what horrors awaited me. Carlisle had said that Aro had tried to feed him humans, but that he had remained consistent in his choice. Would I be that strong? Surely they would force blood down my throat as I could not hold out my thirst forever. I had already been too long since my last meal and the smell of fresh blood lingered in the air. There was also something else. Flowers? I shifted my gaze towards the flowers in vases on polished tables that were arranged neatly by comfortable groupings of light colored couches. The flowers must have been to cover up the blood that pounded in my nostrils.

No, wait. The pounding was coming from something alive…within these very walls.

"Gianna." The word hadn't slipped from my lips, but rather from my guide. I peered up at his twinkling eyes and dropped my gaze at the woman behind a mahogany counter. She was pretty, but failed in comparison to Rosalie. Everyone did.

But she wasn't a vampire—as if that were any excuse—she was human. Her green eyes were twinkling at me, full of life. "This must be Lillith."

"Lilly." I corrected her.

"Well, _Lilly_, everyone is just—dying to meet you. Welcome."

Again with the shivers. I needed to control this sensation or I was sure to give myself away to the wolves. "Er, thanks?"

As we passed the counter, Felix's fingers brushed themselves through her hair and she sucked in air quickly. I had never done such a thing to a human and it was cruel, toying with their emotions. We traveled onwards towards doors that were made completely of gold. This coven was far richer than the one I had previously vacated.

_The one I belong to._

Yes…where I belong.

Into a stoned room we came that was a perfect circle. The walls were two stories high with ancient windows used for shooting arrows out of. The sun only cast slim lines on the floor, not enough to make our skin shine but just enough for us to glow faintly. There were large wooden thrones for people I didn't know. In the middle was a drain and it was only then that I realized the monstrosity of these people. It wasn't an emergency escape route. It was merely what it was. A drain for blood. A drain for the dead, mutilated bodies that these monsters drank from. But my attention was taken from the grandeur of the palace—if that's what it was—to the people in the room.

"Such terrible thoughts of us already?" A loud voice burst like a beam of happiness into the atmosphere. "Felix! You have failed me! I thought I asked you to make her feel comfortable."

"It's difficult when she barely utters a few coherent sentences."

I focused my eyes on the man with long black hair, his skin translucent, like paper held up to a light. I knew who he was before he even had a chance to introduce himself. This was Aro—the man who held all of my answers.

"What a busy mind she has! I could hear it from the tunnel."

Oh, no. That means he must have heard me worrying about being trapped within this palace with no way to escape.

"I hadn't actually thought of that but there are plenty of ways for you to escape. You just wouldn't make it that far."

I kept my mouth from dropping. This was a mistake. The biggest one of my life. I should have just gone somewhere else.

His face pulled into a scowl, which, for him, wasn't right on his features. "I was only joking, Lilly."

I still wouldn't say a word. Was there a point when he could hear me so plainly? I only briefly scanned the other two figures at his sides. I recalled the other brothers' names—Marcus and Cauis. I even knew their faces to their names, much like I had done with Aro. Caius had the same black hair as Aro and Marcus had white hair. Each of them watched me with fervent interest, except I could detect the mellow boredom underneath Caius's well guarded mask. But before any of them could speak, two other figures appeared. Two children who—

My mind went black as I began to scream.

_I was running threw the woods, my feet traveling at a hundred miles per hour. They were chasing me down but I couldn't stop. I had only a little farther to go until I could be with him, see his face after so long. "I'm coming! Corpus! I'm coming!" _

_I saw him there, amidst the trees, beaming down on me with the smile of a man who was too serious for his own good. He was too self-sacrificing, too much in love with me. He would do anything to protect me…even offer up his own soul to save mine. And he did—he had. Something latched onto my feet and I skidded down onto the floor. My finger was just inches from his foot and if I just moved my finger—_

_I was being dragged back by an unnoticeable force, sucked back into the very room I stood._

I hadn't noticed how tight into a ball I could get or how that even occurred. But I was on the stone floor, my hand pressed firmly into the cracked ground of the turret. It hadn't been cracked before. No, it was by my own hand that the ground was uneven. And the ripping noises that echoed from my chest. Sobs. I prayed to God that they weren't paying attention to me.

"Jane, that wasn't very nice to our new member. Go and apologize."

"But master, I thought you—"

"Do it." There was no mistake of the commanding tone in his voice or the venom that leaked into it.

I heard a small shuffling of feet until it stopped by my head. "My apologies, my lady."

I heaved myself slowly from the ground, my hair entangling into my face so that I couldn't read the expression of the little girl who had caused me such pain. I felt a small, cold, little hand find mine and wrapped themselves into my fingers. I was tugged down easily because of my unconsciousness to attain a hold on my frenzied limbs. Her lips were at my ear in seconds. "You remind me of my mother, Lilly. Please don't be angry with me, mother."

Mother? What? I hadn't given birth to anything since my unconscious state. I was still practically a virgin. My mind, for once in this long day, pulled into a thought that wasn't attached to what was happening in the present. Human, yes, always a virgin. But as a vampire…in my old life…I chocked on a laugh, my cheeks turning faintly red.

That brought a rumble of whispers into the room. Could they see my cheeks?

Aro exhaled a gust of wind. "Incredible."

"What are you blushing about, mother?" The girl seemed so sweet to me, but she was a monster. A terrible monster that almost made me lose my goal.

"They're just images, Lilly. Nothing to worry about really, as Jane has already taken interest in you. You should feel special, considering she only takes kindly to Alec and me."

"But she's the mistress, master. She's the one you have been telling us about."

My head shot up at that moment. "Telling them what?" My eyes were scrutinizing each person in the room which was now almost full. There were even people behind me. How had they gotten here?

"Amazing! You still act as a human! This is going to be quite entertaining for us all." Aro snapped his fingers and at once another man with dark flowing hair appeared. "Demetri, tell the boys that tonight I want the best of the best. We shall have a grand feast where we all can learn more about our new member." He cast a weary glance at me for a moment before speaking in a hushed tone. "Find some mountain lions while you're at it."


	2. The Human and Black Death

Thanks Joreyna and happy birthday. Thanks to readers and reviewers.

This is Heath's song to Lilly:

"How I wish you could see the potential, the potential of you and me  
It's like a book elegantly bound, but in a language that you can't read - just yet  
You gotta spend some time--love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find--love, I will possess your heart

There are days when outside your window, I see my reflection as I slowly pass  
And I long for this mirrored perspective, when we'll be lovers, lovers at last  
You gotta spend some time--love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find--love, I will possess your heart

I will possess your heart

You reject my advances and desperate pleas  
I won't let you, let me down so easily, so easily

You gotta spend some time--love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find--love, I will possess your heart

I will possess your heart" -I Will Possess Your Heart, Death Cab For Cutie

And no Lilly is not Jane's mother. You shall see soon...

* * *

"Will this do?"

My mouth was open in aw. I moved into the center of my room, still with amazement. How long had it taken them to design such a room for me? Why did they care so much? Shouldn't I just have had a normal room with a bed and dresser? No…no this was beyond anything I would have ever asked for.

My room was of an odd shape, perfect to my character. Along the left wall shelves were built, stacked with books. Not just old, breakable, boring books. But actual books. Ones that I would read and wouldn't read. In the center of the room were a cluster of settees and couches all arranged in perfect harmony for comfort with black furnished tables that held random objects. There were no windows, but that didn't seem to matter in here because the walls were made of ancient brick and stone, blending the centuries together. There was a set of curved stairs that led to a tower in which to look out over the city. Along the walls were posters of my favorite bands (almost unattainable in Italy) and movies. How he knew what I looked was far beyond me.

But that wasn't what caught my eye. There were thick velvet purple curtains blocking something. I wasn't sure what it was as there was nothing that seemed to fit behind it and no light peeking through. I ventured towards it, placing my hands inside the crease that would reveal the secret behind it. With an eager slowness, the curtains parted.

I couldn't breathe. It was beautiful. It was…

I stifled a sob. My own studio in which to paint. There were stacks of canvases, all various shapes and sizes. Paintbrushes lined an entire wall in wooden pegs. Paints galore lined a built in row of shelves. Lighting focused on numerous parts of the floor, a drawing table in the corner, an easel in the middle, terra cloth to cover things up, art stencils, pencils, markers, erasers, an iPod dock, speakers and fans that blew in every direction. It was my heaven.

"How—"

"Aro knows more about you than you think."

I turned inquisitively to Felix, my personal guide for the next few days. "How? How could he know so much?"

He stared at me for a long moment, unmoving. "I'm not really sure."

I swallowed fiercely, frightened suddenly by Aro's knowledge of me. "Yes, this will do quite well. Thank you."

"Lilly?" A voice asked. Felix and I both turned to face my visitor a new form of shock stabbing me in the chest.

"Heath!" I cried as I ran to him and threw my arms about him. He was ok! He was alive and well! He was still human and blood was running through his veins. Thank god for that. I couldn't bare it if he became what I was.

I stepped back from him, my eyes searching suddenly. Did he know? Was he blind to all of the horrible things that surrounded him? He laughed as if this situation was funny. Why had I hugged him? I didn't like this.

"I'll take it from here, Felix."

Felix nodded and left the room, throwing me a quick glance of unsure instability.

Heath and I were alone. I turned my back on him and left for the farthest corner from him. He shouldn't even be near me because I was quite aware of the blood rushing throughout his body. I hadn't fed in some time and this wasn't helping anything.

"Lilly? Are you angry with me?"

"Heath, do you know where you are?"

He nodded, a smirk perching on his lips. "Yes, in Volterra with the Volturi."

"Yes, Mr. Obvious, but do you know what these people are."

He didn't need to say anything. One fleeting glance said it all to me. He knew the truth about me, us, my family. I took his hands very delicately, weaving my fingers into his so that he couldn't escape. "Promise me, Heath. Promise me you won't allow them to touch you. You'll be safe if I watch over you, but I won't allow them to turn you."

"But, I don't want to _be_ safe. I want to be one of you. I don't want to be fragile anymore or insignificant. This, Lilly, this has been my calling since I was born."

"Why, Heath? You don't have to be what your parents want you to be. You can live a life and experience all of the little things that I never could."

"Like? You can do everything while immortal!"

I took in a shaky breath. "I can't cry, Heath. I want to shed tears for my family, for the things I have done, but I can't."

"Men don't cry."

He was desperately seeking a way out of this one, but there wasn't any other way. I cleared my throat and dropped my eyes to the floor. "We can't have children."

"There's adoption."

I shook my head fiercely. "Why, Heath? Why want to be something so heinous?"

"Ok." He inhaled a deep breath letting me know that whatever he was about to say was important. "My family owed Aro their lives a few centuries back for saving them. In payment, they promised him that every heir and relative of theirs would be turned until the very last one, thus curing us of our debt. I am the last male. I have no choice and I must fulfill this debt or else…"

"Or else what?" I urged him.

"Or else all of my relatives will be vanquished. It's all about family honor and pride, Lills, and if I don't do this, they'll turn me against my will. I couldn't allow my relatives, about one third of the people you saw here today, die because of me."

It touched me that he was willing to give his life for his family. There was the pride and honor of a man that was greatly lacking in society today. I lifted his head up and kissed his forehead like an understanding parent. "Promise you'll fight the venom, at least. Give your life at least a fighting chance."

"I promise. If it's for you, I promise."

"Thank you."

The serious moment passed and he was now all smiles, gleaming like a burst of sunshine. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"No, I don't. Enlighten me."

"You don't need to protect me from the truth or push me away anymore. You can give into me."

My mouth fell open once more. What? Give into him? Oh god. I can't believe he still thinks that—

"Yes, because I am a free man and you are a free woman and together we make a beautiful taken mess."

I shook my head. "No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, Heath I _really_ can't. It would be immoral."

"Immoral?"

Crap. How was I going to say this without him freaking? I didn't say anything. Instead, I held up the long silver chain so that the diamond sparkled on us. His eyes flicked from me to the diamond and back to me.

"You're married?!" He practically screamed at me. Maybe it would have been better if I told him because then he would have gone into denial. But this little rock was solid proof of my availability status which was purely "Taken".

I meekly nodded yes.

"This has to be a joke. Did you just get married? To whom? Is he human?"

I held up my hands to slow his questions. "It's no joke. I am married but…he's not alive anymore."

His eyebrow rose. Might as well just explain myself to him. "Remember those dreams you had of me? Well, I have memories from those times and to roughly put it, I am a reincarnation of an ancient soul. I don't know the details, but I do know that I was married and I am going to remain faithful to his memory."

Minutes passed. He didn't utter a word to me. I was afraid that he was going to clobber me, but he didn't. His shoulders slumped and he only meekly stared at something behind me. "So, you're going to stay loyal to a man who's dead and will probably never know what you do in you entire existence because he's in hell?"

I flinched at that last part but mouthed yes.

"What a waste."

"Heath, I—"

He held up his hand so that I wouldn't speak. He did an about face and stalked from my room leaving me to contemplate my crumpled life. It's only been two days and I'm already ruining my excursions. I needed to just ask my answers and leave. I couldn't stay here much longer. I didn't find my new room entrancing like before. Aro shouldn't know me so well, no one should but _him_.

I needed to have a plan, that's what I needed. I sat down on one of my settees and laid my head on one of the silk pillows. First things first, I needed to speak with Aro. Once I asked him all of my burning questions and he answered what he could, I would be able to move on to number two. Second, I would apologize to Heath but nothing more. I didn't have to explain myself and I shouldn't explain myself. I was never going to see him again after this so it was a moot point. Third, I needed to find the last fragments I had of my husband, wherever they may be. That might take a few years and then—

Then what? Stay away from my family forever? No! That was impossible to ask of me. I yearned to be with the only mother I had ever truly felt close to. I missed them so much. Maybe I should call them? I drew the small, silver, untraceable phone from my pocket and dialed the familiar number.

It picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" Rosalie.

"Rosalie!"

I sigh of relief came from the end of the phone. "Finally you called. Esme's been worried sick and Carlisle he—"

There was a quick struggle of the phone before a man's voice appeared. "Lilly?" Carlisle's voice was strained, stressed, and heavily under pressure. "Has Aro been kind to you? Is he forcing you to feed on humans? You know what the consequence will be if you come back home after committing such an act."

My heart fluttered. There was no if! They wanted me to come home. "I won't ever do such a thing! They're treating me just fine but can I come home, please?"

I could hear him shake his head. "No, not yet. Esme won't permit it. Edward can't stand the sight of anyone and it only makes it worse when you're around."

"Why?"

A pause. "Because you're stubborn like Bella and knowing you, you would go after Bella and convince her to believe that Edward still loves her."

"But he does."

"Yes, but he doesn't want to put her in anymore danger. Look, we already went over this. Just stay there until you've figured out everything there is to know. I'm dying to hear what you'll discover."

That put me in a temperamental mood. He wouldn't allow me to come home until I discovered why I was alive. I couldn't go home right then because he would ask me questions and find out that I was still clueless as to my existence.

"Lilly, I must go. But check in with us once in a while."

"I will." I nibbled my lower lip unconsciously in worry. "Carlisle, do you think it's safe here? Should I leave as soon as possible?"

A sigh. "No, you're safe. No one will hurt you knowing that you're my daughter. Aro is more than interested in you so I'm sure that he will keep the rules in order."

"Rules?"

"The normal rules that I brought you up with, but with only a stricter force of law."

"Then I trust you."

"Goodbye, Lilly."  
"Bye."

There was a dead click on the other end, separating me from the people I loved. There was a knock on my door as I sat up. What now? Someone to bother me?

"Mother?" A very childish voice asked from beyond the cherry wood door. A blonde sensation came into my room and spotted me on the settee. She giggled with joy and came over to me, her eyes betraying how young she looked. She must have been quite old, as old as my soul probably. She took a seat beside me and watched me as I set my silver phone down on the coffee table next to a weird candle that was lit. I noticed that the only room with recess lighting was my studio and this room was illuminated by candles. How very…dark.

"We've been waiting for you." Her childish voice made me look at her. Her pale brown hair set of a small shimmer in the candlelit and her wide eyed gazed at me with expectation.

"I see that."

"Do you want to know how long?"

"Yes."

"Three years." She crawled closer to me and sat as close as possible, inhaling my scent. "You even smell like her."

"Who do I smell like?"

"My mother."

"And who was your mother?"

"Andrea Marie Collins."

"But not me, right?"

"No, unfortunately. But you will do just nicely." Jane began to stroke my hair and even sniffed it. What a strange child. I was going to ask her another question, when she befuddled me again with something she said. "Aro likes it when we think, especially you."

"How can you tell I'm thinking?"

"You don't answer questions."

"_Did_ you ask me a question?"

She laughed and nodded her perfect little head which was smaller than Alice's. "Silly human! The question was would you like me to help you pick out your clothes for dinner?"

"After I find my bag, I would like that." Why was I being so kind to something that tortured me so?

She waved her hand to a built in closet I hadn't noticed before. "All of your things are over there."

I shook my head. "I was just stalling for time. I don't really care what I wear. I don't have the energy to go looking nice for everyone."

She laughed again, a small gurgle that reminded me of a giggle. Her small androgynous body moved off towards my closet. "No energy! Who would have thought a vampire could grow tired! You are just as entertaining as he promised."

"Jane?" I asked following her into the closet.

"Yes, mother?"

"What has Aro told you about me?"

She had disappeared into one of the many racks that surely weren't my clothes and didn't answer. I heard her rustling about behind many dresses until she came out with a small black number, black tights, and black high heels. "You look beautiful in black." She ushered me off to the center of the room, locking my door for privacy. That made me uneasy. But, at least she answered my question while taking off my t-shirt for me. "He's told us that you're going to save this coven from destruction. That you are going to kill Lexis and give us protection."

"Who is _Lexis_? And—how many of you have this information?"

She pulled my pants down, mercilessly throwing me into a naked state for her to see. "Just as skinny as mother too."

"Please stop comparing me to your mother."

She frowned for a second but ignored me. "Lexis is the one who is threatening our survival. He wants to overthrow this coven and take over."

She twirled me around in the dress that had just been slipped over my head. How something so small was dressing me, I had no idea.

"So, I'm supposed to kill this guy?"

"Yes. All of us are counting on you."

"All of 'us'—meaning the whole coven?"

"Most of us, yes. But you do realize that you're a part of the 'us' now, don't you?"

"No, Jane, I have my own coven."

A small smirk of acknowledgement came to her perfectly full lips. "Yes, you do. But you can belong to two, can't you?"

I had never thought of it that way. I supposed that some part of me could belong here and another part could belong to my family. What was I saying?! No, I belonged to only one.

"No, I belong to only one."  
She was quiet for a moment. Then, "Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you defying me?"

"Because they were just images, not reality."

"True."

She pulled me off towards a mirror, satisfied with her work. I looked the very essence of black death but before I could change into something a bit brighter, Jane was pulling me through the door and off towards the main chamber…


	3. Stories

Thanks Joreyna! And "Vilofied, superdani152003, hush.lust, and Talia.Toadette" for reviewing!

* * *

"Lilly! Welcome to the feast!" Aro called to me from across the packed room of the chamber. Everyone was assembled here, as far as I could tell, because there was nothing lingering in the halls that Jane led me through. The noise of the din was hushed as Aro made his way towards Jane and I, the crowd parting with their eyes on me. I flushed and some murmurs rumbled throughout our audience.

Aro took my hand and I trembled. His skin was so hard though it appeared so soft. He chuckled at my response. Aro led me over to a group of humans, a small frown appearing on his face. "Much to Carlisle's discomfort, I am afraid to tell you that we couldn't capture any mountain lions. We are not, how should I say," Aro's eyes darkened at his thoughts a brooding smile spreading on his lips, "particularly advanced in the area of capturing animals. We cannot easily seduce an animal like we can the humans."

Aro surveyed the random group of mortals who were quivering in their places, their eyes glancing all about the room in terror. I wanted to puke.

"With that said, we are allowing you the first choice."

My eyes went wide in terror. I shook my head, images of my teeth sinking into the fragile skin of the people that I belonged to, that I was still in some way apart of.

"Come now, Lilly. You can't keep feeding on animals forever. Humans give you much more strength and agility."

The audience was waiting for me to make a choice and the mortals were quaking, some of them silently crying out. I turned around abruptly and began to walk out when a hand was on my shoulder. I looked around to see the other dark haired man, Caius, was staring at me with an intensive glower. "It is rude to defy Aro's wishes. He is only thinking of your needs."

I took Caius's hand and brushed it off as if it were a feather. A ripple of excitement washed through the crowd. Apparently this was all the amusement they had been promised. "I don't feed on humans. It's not my way and you know that. It is rude to expect such a thing from someone who has spent their entire immortal life amongst humans."

Caius was taken back by my statement. No one had ever spoken so harshly to their elders, but that wasn't going to stop me.

"Such a strong mind, Lilly." Aro whispered, his eyes roving over me with an expectation I hadn't noticed before.

"And a strong mind needs its answers." I cocked my head to the side, waiting for his response. Would he answer my questions? I needed to get out of this cage as soon as possible or I was going to go mad.

Aro was having an internal battle between himself that I couldn't decipher. Everyone was waiting, watching, silenced into a long period of waiting. I let my purple eyes linger on a few faces, finding some of them to be more gorgeous than anything I had ever seen. But these people weren't my family and so they held little captivation for me. My mind made a small cry at the thought of them. How long until I could call them again? Would I ever hear Edward's voice again?

"You will have to feast without me, this time, my fair children. I think, tonight, I shall try some mountain lion."

There was a small uproar from his brothers but they shut their mouths as Aro walked over to me and held out his arm. I didn't take it. Instead, I led the way out of the room, having already memorized my way back to my room.

We glided silently down the halls, his black eyes watching me with curiosity. Into my room and towards my closet I went, searching for the black cloak I would need to cover myself.

"There is no need. It is raining today so you shall be safe." He was calm, abruptly normal and not as light hearted as I would have expected.

I grabbed a black peacoat and changed my shoes, slipping my tiny feet into a worn pair of converse.

"Incredibly tacky but it suits you."

I ignored the comment and walked past him. All I wanted was my damn answers, not compliments and bribes. Somehow, though, I knew I would be bribed by something that would hit close to home. By what, I had no idea. But it would be something. He caught up with me in two long strides, not even needing to use his inhuman strength like I was using. "You are angry with me."

The hallways were vacant so I wasn't afraid to let my words cut. "How dare you defy Carlisle's wishes and tempt me with human blood. That was highly inconsiderate of how it might make him feel. And, just so you know, nothing you can or do will make me feed on humans. I am strictly a vegetarian."

Aro chuckled making me fume even more. "Is that what you call yourselves now? Interesting…I promise never to do that again. I was only curious to see how strong you were. You proved me wrong."

"Anytime."

He didn't say anything, though it was clear that he wanted to badly. We rounded a corner and I stopped. Hadn't I just passed this hallway a moment ago? Or was that something entirely different?

"This way, Lilly."

I scowled as Aro led me towards the elevator, down the tunnel and out into a garage built underground. There were plenty of cars but as Carlisle and Edward had so many themselves, it didn't surprise me. Aro took note of this and frowned. "You're not surprised by our fetishes with automobiles?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because seeing as there are plenty of you—"

"Us."

"You." I let my purple eyes flash purposefully at his black ones trying to make him flinch. He didn't move. "Seeing as there are plenty of you upstairs I can see the need for so many vehicles. It's not like you keep them inside all day because then how would they know the joy of feeding on the beings that they once were?"

"You can quit with the anger, Lilly. I'm not going to hurt you or force you to do anything you don't want to. So you can put your defenses down."

I shrugged as he led me over to an inconspicuous Mercedes, making my heart leap at the sight of it. Carlisle. Home. Family. Where I belong…

I scrunched myself into the car and sat in complete silence as Aro drove us out into the city where the rains pelted his car with force. I could feel his gaze boring into my pores as he watched me and I felt as if I had gone through this before. It was almost as if he was remembering me from my past. Aro and I couldn't have known each other…but then again why would he bring me back if he didn't know me. My head was swarming with unanswered questions that I didn't know how to ask.

"I've needed you for along time." He smiled kindly at me as the car shifted into another gear, or speed at a normal pace so as to not break the laws. Typical of the Volturi. "You don't need to ask me any questions. You're mind has already asked them."

"Please…don't read it anymore." It was a feeble whisper but I knew he could hear it.

"Aren't you used to it?"

I frowned at the recollection of my brother. Poor Edward who was in worse condition than I was in. Even worse, poor Bella who was surely in a catatonic state. There was no way she could survive without my idiot brother. "You've needed me?"

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he went on. "To defeat my enemy."

"So the only reason why I live is so that you can have your victory. Let me guess, you're going to kill me after I complete my task."

"Good heavens no! I am not as brutal as you think. We have a long history, you and I."

"History?"

"I suppose I must tell you what you've been missing for twenty three years."

"Almost twenty four. My birthday is in three days."

"So it is." His eyes closed for a moment as he took in unneeded air like he was recalling a scent to his mind. Aro was possibly the oddest of our kind. "I heard that, but I will ignore it. Moving on. You were born in 1536 and the eldest daughter of a well intentioned farmer. I came to take over your lands and your father offered you as a treaty to me."

"But—you're not him. You're not Corpus."

"Corpus?"

"The man I married. No, no you're wrong. I had a vision…I painted him."

"You were married to me, Lillith."

"No!" I was gripping the side of my chair. This didn't feel right! I was married to Corpus! I remembered him so vividly. This couldn't be happening…it was all a lie. He's lying. He's lying. He's lying.

His finger reached across and held up the ring on the silver chain just above my humanly heaving chest. "Here is my proof."

I slapped his hand away, wishing for him to disappear.

"There's no need for violence, Lilly. You're just as feisty as I remember."

"Shut up."

"You wouldn't talk like that to me if you would allow me to finish our story."

"Fine! Tell me _your_ story. And I want it in details, all the embellishments. Everything."

A repressed sigh exhaled from his lips. Was it those lips that had kissed me? Was this the reason why I existed?

The car slammed to a halt when I realized we were in the middle of a forest. How had we gotten here? What—

My face was taken into Aro's hands and he yanked me forward so that my nose was two inches from his. "I'm going to ask you just once for you to _not think_. I will answer everything in just a moment."

He was picking me up from the other side before I could protest and was carrying me in an iron grip through trees, bushes, thickets and all sorts of greenery until we came to a small clearing. Into the center he sat with me facing him, positioning my body so as to keep me from leaving. I wasn't going to escape yet, not with Aro watching my every move and listening to my every thought. He would know if I was even beginning to plan on fleeing and lock me down. No doubt he was just as strong as I was, possibly stronger considering his age.

One scan of his eyes and my mind went on shut down. There was to be no thinking for a few hours. I was automatically put into the story that was my past life.

"The story of your life is brilliant, like a flame that ceases to burn. You wanted the details, so I shall tell all of them to you. Even the painful ones." He took my hands though I winced at his touch and began. "You were born in 1536, as I said before, and the eldest girl of your family. You had one older brother and one younger sister whom you loved more than anyone could have imagined. She was like your own daughter seeing as your mother never had much time for you children. She was a busy woman, tending to the fields with your father, preparing meals, keeping the home suitable for the family, all of the things that made a woman a 'woman' in those times.

You were purely Italian, tanned skinned with freckles just sprinkled delicately on your high cheek bones and pointy little nose. Your hair was a brown, not black like your sisters, but a rich brown and wavy I might add. Not the normal curly. You were abnormally pretty and oddly small considering your father's bulk and your mother's plump birth. You didn't speak much either nor did you help out around the house like a normal girl would have at your age. You were off in the trees, hunting rabbits with your brother and climbing trees. It was adorable, until you reached the age of sixteen and your mother threatened to ship you off to a nunnery if you didn't stop your antics.

"All of this I wasn't around for but learned of through your family. You didn't speak much to me then when we first met and I was naturally smitten with you. I wasn't normally taken with my food but there you were, bright as day, lingering in my mind like an itch I couldn't scratch. I knew that, when you fell from the trees and into my lap whilst mapping out the land, you were the one I was destined to marry. I frightened you, of course, because you broke your arm on my armor and the red of my eyes put you into hysterics. Your mother tended to you and I waited by your bedside night and day pretending to eat as if I were human again. It was then that your father noticed my interest in you and struck the bargain first. He offered you. I declined. He waited a few days until asking again. But this time I accepted because just watching you made me forget that I was doomed to walk the earth alone.

"I wasn't going to turn you. I was too busy to train a fledgling. No, I wanted you just the way you were, blood just out of my reach because I loved you so. Yet, you still wouldn't speak to me and I knew that you hated me. It was completely obvious and your mother had to practically beat you into muttering a few words a day. I gave it time and on the eve before we married you spoke without hesitation. I believe a rough translation from Elizabethan language to modern English of your exact words would be 'I hope you rot in hell like the son of the devil you are.' It never occurred to me that you had figured out what I was. A walking piece of the undead amongst the living. You didn't put up a fight until our wedding night when you punched me in the face with what little strength you had." Aro laughed deep then, slapping his leg with mirth. "I didn't come near you for months I was so terrified of hurting you…in numerous ways that is. I didn't know how to go about it, consummating the marriage. You stayed in your room in a castle I was vacating, shunning my followers so they couldn't see your shame. I can't imagine what you must have been thinking. Probably between a state of worry and hate that I hadn't touched you and that you didn't want to be touched.

"I eventually came around after speaking with someone who had fornicated with a human and well…" He waited for me to say something, to recognize any of what he was saying. I was deadly still. "Carrying on then. You began to speak to me shortly afterwards and you actually brightened a little. It took you three years for you to warm up to me. And, after your nineteenth birthday, I gave you the kiss of death. We had no heirs and seeing as it wasn't necessary to try, I made my decision. I couldn't live without you.

"But then comes the painful part. A certain gentleman by the name of Lexis came onto my lands demanding that he share the coven with me. I was more than powerful and he was easily crushed. Though, I failed to see the toll it took on you. So sensitive and fragile. You hated feeding on humans and tended to act like one of them much to my dismay. Denying my rules to leave the castle, you fled from me allowing me to realize you still hated me. My brother's told me to kill you and be over with your existence claiming that you had loved Lexis. But that night you did the unthinkable. You burned yourself alive because that was better than being my wife. You died with full knowledge that hell was awaiting you.

"Obviously I was more than angry at your death and for centuries I begged the man downstairs to bring you back and for once, he listened. You came back, but as a human. He promised in time that you would come back to me, but the Cullens got in the way and you were so happy with them. I couldn't take you from them even though a certain demon had also returned. The price I had to pay for you to come back into existence was substantial. Lexis must be returned with you or there was no deal. I accepted it, waiting for you to take your place by my side. I needed you to help me defeat Lexis, for you to hate him because I believe that now you have the endurance necessary to vanquish him. The devil's little gift for your innocence. He granted you the one thing you needed to be capable of this life. You wouldn't be able to live with it any other way. You see, he's been toying with you this entire time. Planting memories in your brain and making you believe that you were married to him, to make you loyal to him. Inconceivable because you have always been mine. So here you are, right in front of me, ready to vanquish an old nemesis. What do you say?"

I felt like my eyes were going to pop forth from my sockets from staring at him for longer than necessary.

"Please don't put me through the torment of not speaking to me. I'm too old for that childish behavior."

"Couldn't you just read my mind?"

A wide grin stretched across his face. "I could, but as of the moment you aren't thinking."

"No, then. Back then. Couldn't you have just read my mind to figure out that I hated you?"

"Well, you were able to block me somehow. I never did find out how you did that."

"And Heath. He was part of this as well. He remembers—"

"Heath remembers nothing. It was just a dream, trust me. I talked to him about it."

"But I was burning in it."

"Yes, well you've had dreams about some man named Corpus who doesn't exist that looks a lot like Lexis and that isn't true."

Somehow, this made no sense. Or it made perfect sense that my brain was trying to make it not make sense. Where was I again?

"Oh dear, I've overwhelmed you. Maybe it would help if you went off and hunted for a while without me."

I shook my head. "You're not going to leave me alone, are you? You're still going to be watching. You'll know if I run."

"Now, now, Lilly. I'm not that sort of man anymore. You are of your own will and whatever you choose I will support you. If you wish to leave, then you may do so free willingly. Yes, I will be upset and try to make you stay, but you must make your own decisions. Besides, you're capable of being on your own. Go on, go hunt and I will be right here waiting for you."

I didn't trust him. Maybe I should just eat a few dear that were nearby so we could leave back to the castle where people could watch us. I felt shivers just being alone with this man. Did he expect me to love him, share a room with him? I couldn't even fathom. And this Lexis. He seemed too familiar to me that what Aro said must have been right. No wonder Carlisle didn't believe me. I couldn't fathom kissing him.

And poor Heath! I didn't want him to hear of this and observe us with the rest of the coven. I didn't want him to be in pain. _He's already in pain_, I reminded myself as I stood up from the ground. Aro was already standing, helping me up by the hand. I shied away from his touch. Something didn't make sense. Something didn't add up. And I was going to find out what it was.

* * *

"I take it you've spoken to her?" Caius asked as his brother walked in with a swelling chest.

"She believes me, for now." Aro slumped down into a chair motioning for one of the Volturi humans to come to him. He needed a drink and badly. "That Heath will be a nuisance, however, if I don't bribe him from telling her the truth."

Marcus looked almost sad as he walked over to his brother and shared his thoughts by a simple touch, one that was almost always given in devotion.

"Yes, I am very glad to have her here with me. After so long of waiting for her to live inside this castle my dreams are finally reality."

Caius wasn't entirely sure of this plan. Why would his brother want someone who was apparently different than how she had been so long ago?

"She's the same, Caius. Watch her closely and you will see it."

"Does she still hate you?"

Aro frowned, listening to thoughts far away. "Not as far as I can tell. But I think she's warming up to the idea of living here."

"What _exactly_ did you tell her?"

"In a sum, that we were married, that I killed Lexis, and that she killed herself by fire."

"Only one of that is true."

"But she doesn't know that."

"And why Lexis instead of Corpus? You could just persuade her to hate him. Seduce her or…what was it that they called our inhuman persuasion? Dazzling?"

"There's no point. At the sound of Corpus, she would bolt without any explanation."

"And how many people know of this little plan of yours?"

The human made herself comfortable on Aro's lap but he couldn't help but picture Lilly. He wondered what she was doing. Thinking, maybe? "Just you three, and Heath once I bribe him from it."

Caius shook his head, glancing in Marcus's direction to see if he had any opinion on the matter. Within the small room there was only one window and that was vacated by Marcus every time they discussed important matters within the room. He felt a pain for his brother, a longing to undo what had been done to him. Like Lilly, he hated his existence. Caius pondered for a moment. Possibly she didn't hate herself anymore? He shook it off and answered Aro with a clipped voice. "You should be glad she can't read minds or you wouldn't be able to stop her from going to _him_."

"That's what I'm afraid of. If she does find out, then I have no chance. That damn Corpus is going to ruin my entire coven, everything I built because he can't just admit that she's mine now."

"Could you please just listen to me for once?" Caius was on the verge of slapping his brother for his idiocy and could only barely contain himself. "She won't kill him because she loves him. Once she sees him, everything will be just a waste of your time. She _will_ go to him."

Aro waved him off, licking his lips as the woman's skin began to faintly rush beneath his lips. "Stop being such a pessimist," he mumbled between licks. "I'll have Patricio train her."

And with the snarl of a beast, Aro bit down into the flesh, the woman's cries muffled beneath his grip around her mouth.


	4. Battles, Kisses, and Recollections

Alright, so this is my second chapter today I am on a roll! Alright so my friend Joreyna got constant butterflies from this chapter so I'm praying that you all get them as well. Anyone ready for a battle and some romance? I sure was...

* * *

I didn't want to speak to anyone and I was able to maintain this angst for more than a week. Aro was none too happy about it, but I could care less. The only person I allowed to see me was Jane. I even ignored Heath's feeble attempts to apologize for his impertinent behavior.

All I could do was paint. I painted his face because, as there was no one to stop me, I couldn't believe that what Aro said was true. I knew it in my gut that he was wrong. For one thing, the way Heath had described his dream to me the night of Prom was too real to explain. I felt it too. I quivered at the thought of my body setting on fire, my soul being relinquished into the pits of hell. Then again, this life was hell. Why couldn't I just have a normal life? Everything was so messed up! My mind was in a constant state of torment.

Yet, I couldn't allow him to catch onto this. Lord knows what he would do to me if he knew what I truly thought.

All of this anger was more than pent up and it wasn't until a man by the name of Patricio knocked on my door that all of it vanished.

"Can I help you?"

A smile of doubtless happiness rolled across the handsome features of this god. With an ease that I couldn't even perform in my inhuman state, he held out his hand. "My name is Patricio and I will be serving as your personal trainer."

My breath caught in my throat. "Trainer?"

"We have to get you in shape for your major battle."

"Major battle…right. Well, let me change."

He held up his hand in protest. "No. It would be better if you practiced in your heels. You never know when you'll have to fight."

"But—"

His tongue made a _tsk_ing sound as he reached for my hand. "No ifs, ands, or buts. You're coming with me."

I tapped behind him, surveying the halls he led me down with curiosity. On my way down a corridor, I glimpsed Heath far off speaking to Aro. A chill splintered my spine. Aro didn't need to remind Heath of his debt, he knew exactly what it was he had to give up. I muffled a sob and quickened my pace so that I was right alongside of Patricio. We moved further down into the ground, using various elevators and stairs. How big was this fortress? Better yet, would I ever be able to escape it?

"This is where we will practice once a week. I've made an extensive program just for you that will fit your personal areas of expertise. Aro has informed me of the numbers who protect Lexis and let's face it, even with your strength you wouldn't make it through the front doors." I wasn't listening to him. The room that he brought me into was a metal fortress. Along the left wall were various assortments of weaponry, things I would have to use but weren't necessary. Bullets couldn't _kill_ rock, but they _could_ pierce flesh. I felt something press into my hands as my eyes scanned the walls. On the far back wall was a glass door that led into a darkened chamber. The left wall was flanked by tables and vampires that all stared up at me with an expectation that I had seen in Aro's eyes. Did they know what I was meant for? Who I was? I looked down at my hands, noticing for the first time what it was I held. A gun.

"Excuse me, Patricio?" I held up the gun completely frightened of it. "But, I don't think this will be necessary."

"You over estimate your strength."

"But—"

"I told you no buts."

"Ok…then who will I be fighting?"

Patricio's glower sifted about the room until he rested it on two men that I knew from my first day. Demetri and Felix. "You two. Come here."

The two men sauntered over towards us with confidence as if they knew exactly what it was Patricio wanted. "Yes, Pat?"

Pat scowled in their direction but continued. "I need you to do me a favor. I need you to fight Lilly."

They burst into laughter like this was some sort of joke. "Us two against her? We'd kill her Patricio and you know that."

Patricio's eyebrow rose. "You want to bet?"

"Sure. I bet you six hundred that we pin her down in thirty seconds."

"You're on."

"Excuse me!" I interjected. "I don't think its right to bet on my destruction."

"Dully noted." Patricio grumbled as he stalked over towards the left wall. He pondered for a moment on whether or not to give me a gun but did an about face back towards us. "Put me down for a thousand."

Large grins swept across Demetri and Felix's faces. "Alright!"

"But you can't use guns. Instead, you shall use the weapons your mamas gave you."

They both materialized into shock. "What?"

"That's right, boys. Use your fists." He acted innocent as he glanced back and forth between the two cocky men. "What the matter? Don't think you could take her without the force of bullets?"

"No!" They both shouted. "We can take her. It won't be a problem."

The glass doors slicked open and into a dank room we went with little lighting. The remaining vampires in the room gathered around the closing glass to watch this event that was surely to send them gossiping about it for weeks. I was beyond nervous. What if they mauled me? Or worse…what if I killed them?

"Alright, Demetri and Felix you know the plan. Lilly," Patricio was beside me in a flash whispering into my ear, "take Demetri out first, he's the weakest. While he's down, use Felix as your own personalized punching bag." He glanced down at my chain. "Hide that."

I tucked the diamond into my shirt and trembled. As the glass doors shut and the noise of the crowd disappeared, my attention was focused on the two advancing men. I stepped back but remembered that this would have been expected. I took a step forward, my heel scrapping against the stone. God this was ridiculous! Fighting in heels…

"Show us what you've got, pet."

Did he just call me pet? What in fresh hell does that have to do with me?

"What? Are you frightened because of what will happen to you?"

"What would you do to me?" I answered, rejoicing that my voice sounded sure of itself.

They chuckled darkly. "Well, you are a woman and we are men."

"You wouldn't dare."

A soft chuckle, this time close to my ear. This was intentional. They were trying to break me apart slowly so as to take me out easily. They really wanted that thousand. For the first time in years, my ears were more keen than usual and my movements were liquid as I took a step to my left. There was a rumble from behind me and two moans.

"What are you doing? She's over there!" Felix yelled at Demetri.

I was already on the other side of the room, my mind reeling at their advances. I ducked, hearing the slam of rock against rock, bits of it crumbling onto me. There was a grunt and then I was slammed onto the floor, a punch being thrown into my stomach. I thought surely I was going to throw up food. My face contorted into pain and I struggled to break free of the hands that held me.

A blow to the face, a kick in the side, a clutch of my hair and a tongue on my skin. It felt like ants were crawling on my skin. The screams that came forth from my chest only made it worse. One was yanking me upwards and into a wall, burying me in the stones that weren't strong enough to stand against me. Across the room I was thrust, four pairs of hands tugging at me, grinding me, nibbling at my snow colored marble skin.

I could feel my limbs tightening, my fingers aching to get a hold of the two men who unceasingly began to torture me.

I had had enough.

I seized the arm that held me up against the wall and threw it with the body attached across the floor. The hands around my neck were instantly scrunched into mine. Without thinking I twisted them back, the bones cracking at the sound, my heel stabbing into the back of my attacker. It was Demetri.

Luckily for me, I was able to smash his face into the wall, hammering its perfection away into the stone. I felt a hand on my back, my shirt ripping into shreds until it lay on the floor into billions of pieces of material, my upper body prickled by the iced air.

I shoved my hand up to Felix's nose, the rock of it breaking into small shards that stuck out of his skin. I placed my hands on his calves and tore off his jeans to reveal him in his boxers. I could faintly hear the laughter of the crowd as they viewed the spectacle of Felix trying to hide his pink undergarments. I couldn't help but laugh myself. I was laughing through every part of my killing spree. The Lilly that had been repressed for centuries was automatically turned on. A switch had been flipped up and she was on full blast, her strength unrelenting as she walked up and down the room with Felix in tow. A finger here, a limb there. I was having my way at last and nothing, _nothing_, was going to stop me.

The walls were cracking at their cores, bits of rock plummeting onto our heads as I had my way with my attackers. It went on like this for a good hour, and at some point they gave up. I loosened my fingers from Felix's hair and staggered over towards the opposite wall, consciousness hitting me.

What was I doing? I promised myself I wouldn't allow that to happen.

And so, without any extra thought, I leaned against the far wall and sobbed. The glass doors slid open but I couldn't hear them as everything drowned out. I was exactly as the stories said. A monster.

I could feel something being draped over my shoulders, the light pounding my eyes, numerous faces watching me with a mixed emotion of awe and terror. The arms that held me up were familiar somehow and I leaned further into them. Hair black as night fell into my face when I realized who it was. Aro.

I must have shut my eyes because the next thing I knew, I was lying flatly on a bed of gold satin with a black blanket over my body. I blinked three times before sitting up. I hadn't been sleeping but I suddenly felt infinitely better. My mind was clear and I was able to finally think. It wasn't my fault that my monstrosity came into full force. They had taunted me. It was self defense…right?

"Exactly so."

I screamed at the voice. My eyes fell onto a figure who sat in an ancient chair from the eighteenth century. A sigh of relief fluttered through me. It was only Aro. Had he stayed with me? Was this his room?

"You should feel very lucky. I only allow close friends into this place."

I blinked again, surprise writing its way into my features as I took in my surroundings. It was the room in the highest tower looking more like a nightclub than it did a bedroom. There was a balcony in which black velvet curtains waved prettily in the breeze.

"What time is it?"

"Does it matter for us immortals what time it is?"

I shrugged, the blanket falling from my chest. "Some of us care to know."

Aro's gaze shot down onto the floor, frightening me. Did he see something on the floor? I flew back into the center of the bed to watch the floor from a distance. He stifled a roll of laughter and cleared his throat. "Your chest, Lilly."

I peeked down at my chest and yelped. Why hasn't someone gotten me a shirt?

"I didn't want anyone to go into your room and I couldn't very well leave you all by yourself in my room as you could have woken up at any moment and I wouldn't be here to comfort you."

I was taken aback by his decency. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I had predicted. Maybe he had been telling the truth. "That's very…considerate of you."

"If you want, I could give you one of my shirts."

"Please."

I hadn't seen him move before he held out a white tunic to me that looked to be from a time I used to live in. I took the shirt, my hand brushing against his and blushed. He turned away from me to give me some privacy and into the shirt I shoved. It was loose on me and one could still see my black bra through it but it was better than nothing. He turned around and sighed at the sight of me. I shrank back consciously aware of how vulnerable I was. How many times had he seen me without a shirt in my former life? How many times had we…I gulped…shared a room together.

"You are oddly shy when in comes to physical intimacy."

I cocked my head to the side. "Haven't I always been this way?"

"Yes, but the circumstances are different. We are now in a world where sex is the 'it' thing to do and being shy about it isn't. Besides, we aren't married anymore."

"Oh." I paused. "Should we be?"

He didn't answer immediately. Instead, he paced around his room examining his artifacts and pondering about my question. "It depends on you. Do you want to be married?"

"No." My answer was too quick. His eyebrow rose deviously at my answer. "I mean, I couldn't. Not yet. There are things I must consider."

"For example?"

"For example, I barely know you. It would be much different if I remembered our life together. God! I don't even remember kissing you."

His laughter lifted the seriousness of the conversation at once. "Would you like a reminder?"

"What?"

"Maybe, if I kissed you, you would remember."

"A small kiss?"

"If that is what you would like."

I nodded. I was an adult. I could handle the situation. _Corpus! Remember him? The man you love?_ He doesn't exist…

I slid my way over to the edge of the bed and waited patiently for him to make his way over to me. I suddenly felt embarrassed by the situation. Wouldn't this be considered skanky, to allow him to kiss me while in his shirt and bedroom where he could easily have his beastly way with me?

"Just a small kiss, remember? You didn't ask me to have my 'beastly' way with you."

I blushed and his breath caught in his throat. "How could something as dead as you be so human?"

I could feel the scarlet in my face deepen. That was oddly charming, in it's on way. He placed his hand underneath my chin and tilted my head back. I shut my eyes, waiting for him to press his lips onto mine. And I waited.

"I can't."

My eyes snapped open. "What?"

"I can't do this to you. It isn't fair."

"Would it help if I asked you again?"

His lips were in a tight line. There it was again, that internal battle between something I couldn't decipher. He nodded once and I pressed myself against his chest, almost falling backward in surprise. He was fit underneath all of those robes, fit as a SWAT officer. I inched further until my nose was touching his, our sweet breaths combining into a luscious scent. "Kiss me. Please?"

His arms wrapped around my shoulders, tightening me in his grasp like one of his human toys. I didn't expect him to follow through this time—but he did. His lips gently came down to mine and he pecked me like a good friend. That wasn't good enough.

He pulled back a small bit and his lit eyes found mine. "Remember anything?"

"Surely you were a better kisser than that." I mumbled trying not to loose my thoughts completely.  
"Is that a dare, Miss. Vespa?"

My head creaked into a nod.

His lips pressed down on mine without hesitation and we were locked into each other's hold. I wrapped my fingers into his hair, his lips pressing down into my collarbone, all the way up to the crook of my jaw and back to my mouth again.

I leaned back and we fell back onto his bed. Our holds tightening as he took my face in both of his hands and whispered something unintelligible.

I was lost in a battle between good and evil. Being sexually repressed for four hundred years wasn't helping the situation. I needed something to stop me or I would go too far.

A pounding on the door made us both jump. I scampered out from underneath Aro, my lips swelling with the released sensation of lust.

"Come in!"

The door thrust open and in walked Heath.

Shit. Why, God? Anyone but him. I wouldn't have cared if it was Lexis himself, but anyone but Heath would have been infinitesimally better. Heath was too smart for his own good and one glance thrown my way and he would have figured it out.

And that is exactly what he did. Heath's face crumpled into a pain that was unfathomable. His voice shook as he spoke. Raw human emotion exposed to us lust filled vampires. "Y-you wanted to s-s-see me, Aro?"

"Yes, I did. I had forgotten about our little meeting."

"I suppose that's easy to do when you're with _her_." His voice was more assured as he glowered in my direction, drawing up the hatred that I knew he would continue to have for me as long as we both lived. I shivered silently.

"Yes…well, I can't seem to remember what it was that I wanted, so come back to me in half an hour."

Heath said nothing as he stalked off with me in tow.

"Heath!" I called out to him, just barely following in his pounding footsteps. Men and women were watching us as I pleaded with him to stop walking. He did, and that's when he blew up.

"What, Lilly? What do you want me to say to you? Do you want me to congratulate you on finally finding love with someone who isn't—" He bit back what he was about to say and carried on in a different direction. "You know him for less than a weak and already you're sucking his face off."

"You don't understand. I needed something to kick-start my memory so I could remember him and myself in my past life!"

"And do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

I was about to answer when it occurred to me that I hadn't. I didn't remember anything. I flipped through the images again, slightly blushing at the sensation that coursed in my veins. Nope. Nadda. Zip.

"That's what I thought. You know, you could have—I mean he shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation."

"He didn't." I was on the defensive now, trying to make Aro the good guy in this catastrophe. "I asked him to."

"You what?" His placed his arms on top of his head and frustratingly strutted about in front of me cursing to himself. "You asked him to kiss you! If I were him I wouldn't have listened to you! God, you are so conniving."

"Oh, get over it! Just because you're jealous doesn't mean—"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Then what are you? Aggravated that I haven't made that advancement towards you yet?"

"Shut up!" He screamed at me.

For the second time that day I was kissed. But the difference was significant. As Heath slammed into me with a fierceness to knock my unaware body into the wall which, for a human was close to impossible, I realized what he was doing. He was submerging himself in my scent, smelling my stone arm all the way to my neck and to my lips. And when he kissed me, we both slipped back into a time that I had forgotten until that moment when he nibbled on my lower lip and I sighed…

* * *

"_Thank you, Heath, for all of your help."_

"_I am bound to your every whim, my lady."_

"_And for that I shall reward you. What would you like? A title perhaps?"_

_Heath's head shook fiercely and his fiery scowl was gone, replaced by an urgent want that I couldn't place. "Just a kiss, my lady."_

_I chuckled darkly, confused as to what he meant. "One of my ladies' in waiting, then? I shall call for Francesca."_

_I raised my hand to motion call out to Francesca, but my hand was caught and shoved down by Heath. "No, Lady Lilly. I desire a kiss…from you."_

_I gasped but there was no time to react. He was kissing me against my will. Kissing me as his reward and though I would have hated him for it, I couldn't deny him his reward. So it was a kiss I gave him and it was the kiss that frightened me. It wasn't my husband's kiss of tender affection and smoldering desire. It was a kiss that melted me because I had never been kissed by anyone else. _

_He pushed me firmly against the wall and nibbled on my lower lip, his name on them as our mouths moved in a constant lock of human and immortal lust._

"_Heath…"_

* * *

"Heath." I exhaled, my eyes tightly shut while the memory passed.

Someone cleared his throat beside behind us and Heath startlingly turned about to see who was intruding on his alone time with me. Aro's intent gaze rendered both of us speechless.

"I remember what it was I wanted to say."

His small scowl went to me and my cheeks were bruised once again with blushes. Heath straightened, brushing off his shirt while goofily staring at me. He pivoted about and walked off in the direction where we had just come, people watching him with curiosity.

I nibbled at my lower lip finding it to not have the same feel as when Heath did it. But this was due to the fright I felt at the heat of Aro's intake of my position. He stepped a little closer to me and smiled brightly.

"I will take in the fact that this wasn't your idea and that it had been his. Young boys are raging with testosterone and so I only expected it from him. As long as you didn't enjoy it, there will be no consequences for you."

The whole hall had heard those words and at the second he spoke them, I was claimed as Aro's. No man would dare try and ask me on a date or attempt a conversation with me, save for a few, because of my new status with the head ancient. I dropped my head so as to watch my toes tap together in my heels. "I didn't like it." It was a lie and I was sure that Aro knew it, but he didn't say anything. I felt his lips on the top of my head as he kissed my hair, inhaling it like he hadn't ever done it before, and was gone towards his room where Heath awaited his fate.

But I was scared to death now. Truly scared. Because when I had kissed Aro, wishing to remember something from my past life, I didn't find anything. Yet, when Heath kissed me, I could recall something buried within me. With this knowledge, it was more than possible that Aro was lying. Maybe not about everything, but I surely hadn't been married to him and I most surely hadn't slept with him. I would have remembered. Things weren't adding up and it was only a matter of time before I found out the truth.

For now, though, I would keep a low profile and wait. Because I had waited for centuries and I wasn't about to give up the once chance I had to be with the man I loved, Corpus. Even if he wasn't alive, I was going to find out where his remains were and know for myself that I wasn't going insane. Then, I would go home and be happy again. This was if everything worked out.

And I had a feeling it wouldn't.

* * *

A/N: Admit it. That gave you butterflies. Did you like how kick-ass Lilly is? Which kiss did you like more? Aro's kiss or Heath's? Tell me what you think...


	5. So Close

Thanks readers and reviewers!

* * *

"No. No he—he wouldn't do this to you for one simple kiss!" I cried out as I surveyed the new Heath.

He was no longer the human I remembered with the delicate smell of mortal blood. He smelled of Italian aromas resonating throughout the air. His breath was sweet, tinted with a sort of chamomile making me want to rest my head and sleep. His chest was not that of a normal teenage boy, but of a man; a man who worked everyday to attain a body of muscle. His hair shone like a glinting light in the sunlight. That of an angel. It was disarrayed, looking too much like an Austrian model.

I shrank back inside myself. This wasn't Heath. This was someone else. I didn't like this. Not one single, tiny, infinitesimal bit. I was beyond anger now as I grasped for the wall behind me. I slammed my head back into it, the cracks worsening.

"It's alright, Lilly. Don't be so angry with Aro. It was bound to happen."

"No. I could have protected you."

A childish grin spread across his face and I was blinded. "That's impossible because your head was swimming in the thought of being kissed by me." This Heath was a man now and I couldn't get over it. I felt something for him. Something that had been there when he kissed me. A crush, maybe?

"Please tell me you put up a fight for your life. Tell me you don't like this new you."

He twirled himself as if he were wearing a new outfit. "What's not to like?" He ceased to spin for me and took a step towards me lifting his hand to bring it to my cheek. "I'm finally as I was meant to be."

I slapped his hand away and took in a heavy sigh. "This is all my fault. I could have kept you from all of this."

"I don't think so, Lills. I was summoned here."

I didn't ask any more questions. I understood exactly what had happened and why he was now part of my world. Demetri came up behind Heath and whispered something I shouldn't have heard.

"Feeding time for the fledgling."

"Heath!" I thrust him away from Demetri and slapped him. "How dare you attempt to feed him human blood!" I yelled mercilessly at the man whom I had defeated not too long ago in a fight.

Demtri laughed at my protection. "The boy has already tasted it and shall take of it again. That is what we do here, in Volterra. You're the only exception."

"Then make that two. I will teach him to hunt animals."

Heath snorted behind me. "And be weak? Come on, Lilly. You know as well as I do that human blood is much better for the body."

"And terrible for the soul." I shot back not looking back at him.

But there was no stopping this. He simply shoved me aside, unaware of the electric jolt he sent me into my veins. We had switched roles. I was the human now, movable, breakable, and he was the immortal. Yet I could still feel my tendons ache to hit something and that simple thought reminded me of the power I possessed.

"There you are." A loud voice called from beyond us down the hall. It was Aro.

Damn. I didn't have enough time to go and be pissed off at him. I pulled Heath down to me and kissed his cheek but from where Aro stood it must have looked like I gave him a nice snog on the lips. After that, I stormed off down the hall trying to trick myself into believing that Aro was following me.

Where was I going to go? I had few choices and most of them I didn't want him to be near. There was the garage but what purpose would that serve, arguing in a garage?

I slammed into something of stone and the sound was of rock crackling apart. I peered up into the face of the man who had been following and was more annoyed than ever.

"We can argue right here, if you like."

"Stop following me."

"If you call walking down the same hallways that you're walking down 'following' then I was doing no such thing."

"Fine, you were stalking me." I placed my hand on his arm to push him aside but he wouldn't budge.

He took my hand in his and kissed it kindly. "Now Lilly, you needn't be upset with me. I did what was necessary to protect the coven."

"For a mere kiss? Loosing one's life is a high price to pay for that."

"There were other factors to it, but that was the main part. And just a simple kiss doesn't even begin to derive it. The fact that you felt something when he did it was annoying to say in the least."

"Well, at least he made me feel something."

Aro's expression stormed over into a cloud of murder. "Are you telling me you felt nothing when I touch you?" He brought his fingers up and tapped them along my cheekbone making them flush. "That's what I thought." He lifted up my chin and laughed quietly to himself.

"What?" I bit out at him.

"I think you've had enough kissing for a while. It's made your thoughts dizzy in foolishness. I sympathize, however. Four hundred years is a long time without sexual activity."

"Why is it that our kind must be so attuned to sex? Isn't life more than that?"

"Everyone is obsessed with sex, Lilly. Even those of us who swear to keep ourselves chaste, we still think about it."

"I don't."

"Really?" I pulled me into his chest so as to keep me in a hold that I would have to break a sweat to get out of. "And if Heath hadn't knocked on that door, and if your mind wasn't screaming for something to save you, what would that kissing have led to? I know you were thinking about it. _I know it_."

My voice crumpled in on itself. He was absolutely right. But at the time I hadn't reason to believe that he was a liar. He could have easily taken advantage of the situation and foiled my plan to remain chaste for Corpus. Aro's eyes were boring into my forehead and I knew that he was searching for my thoughts as to what I was thinking to delay my answer. I needed to pretend, to fool him into acting like I believed him. I would sort out the rest later. I stood up on my tip toes so my mouth was only centimeters from his and sighed. He was a gargoyle statue at that and I was in his claws. His hand slid down to my waist and held it there while cradling me against his chest. I was now lifted off from the ground and cradled against his chest realizing that after four hundred years without physical intimacy, I had missed it more than human life. Sure, Esme held me like her child and Alice like her sister. Edward kissed my forehead with brotherly affection and Jasper calmed me with electric waves that wrapped me up like gentle wax. But this…this love and tenderness I had missed. I went limp in his arms and began to sob without any tears to show for it. I wanted Corpus…I wanted him. I wanted him to want me and be alive. I needed him…but most of all I wanted to believe Corpus was real. That there was no Lexis or evil power hungry coven of vampires. I wanted it to just be me and him and love to carry on without any interruptions.

"Mother?" A small giggle came from somewhere next to us.

Jane was standing, a rose in her hand twirling in her pale fingers as her smile beamed onto us. Aro set me down on the ground and took my hand while facing Jane. She held out the rose and I took it. Into the crook of my arm she went and I held her. This overwhelming sensation of motherhood came to me and all of this emotion that I was feeling was too much to handle. But I bit my lip and picked her up into my arms and for some reason, it felt like someone was watching me from a distance, its eyes burning my skin. A word came to me on a wind then…just one word.

_Traitor._

I dropped Jane onto the floor and sprinted off down the hall. I had heard him! I heard! He's alive! He's here! I tripped ungracefully onto the floor, Demetri and Felix turning to burst into laughter and surprise. I could have cared less as I burst through the reception area where Gianna startled up in shock. I pressed the elevator up signal more times than necessary until a ding came. I slammed myself into the small cubicle and pranced like I had to pee while the elevator went up with a slowness that a snail could beat.

Into the tunnels I flew, my unnatural speed picking up. He was in the trees. He was the one I saw moving. _Corpus. Corpus. Corpus. My husband. My life. The man who has possessed my thoughts for eternity._

I was in the woods in no time and fleeing through the branches with expert experience. Had I done this before? This seemed familiar, these trees. And those noises behind me, they sounded like I'd heard those just days ago.

But of course I had.

Because Jane's images she sent me weren't just scenes. It had become reality.

* * *

Aro raked a hand through his hair, feeling as if he could break out into a sweat. "Bring her back. Contain the situation. I can't allow this to get out of hand. Where is Heath?"

"Right here, sir."

"Go with Patricio and Felix. Hunt her down. Do what is necessary to capture her. I want her in my room with little battle wounds, please."

The three men nodded and vanished off into the direction that had been torn up in Lilly's outburst of speed. Aro sighed when he heard Caius's footsteps come to a halt behind him. "Lose her again, Aro?"

Aro snarled at him and faced the black haired demon that resembled him. "She's doesn't believe me."

"That's not hard to believe. His presence is growing."

"Then we must kill it. I want you to tell Patricio that she is to spend everyday training and I want him and Heath to hound her down with hateful words for Lexis."

Caius shook his head in annoyance. "No, no, Heath will not do. He can't lie to her. He's already slipped up once too many times."

Aro suddenly sniffed the air. "We need to hurry or we will be within hearing of others. Tell Heath he is only to serve Lilly, not to speak to her. He should obey me as he traded his life for immortality and is enslaved to my every whim. Make up some elite circle of the strongest vampires and make her the head, always the center of attention so she won't be able to even think about what we're feeding to her thoughts."

"Brother, you are more devious than I would have guessed."

"Yes, well, in situations like these one must take precautions." Aro's scowl brightened as he licked his lips. "Dinner is here. Let us forget this business and feast. I am in the mood for some purely English blood tonight…"

* * *

I was so close, I could sense it! My skin was puckering into broken goose bumps. My heart felt like a constant strum of notes as the leaves flicked themselves into my face.

There! There was movement! A rustle. The break of a twig. The swish of a coat and the twist of a limb.

_Please! Please let me reach him!_

And then he was in my view, but I couldn't see his face. His straight, medium length, pitch black hair was flying behind the man. My fingers were just in reach, my nails just brushing against his jacket.

My face hit the dirt that second and I screamed in pain. There was an enormous weight on top of me. I yelped, stretching out my hand at the retreating feet that were no longer there. "You're letting him get away!" I bellowed.

"There's no one there, Lills." Heath's voice was audible above my ceaseless scampering and grunts.

My hand fell limply on the dirt, defeated. I was sure that I was covered in random bits of mulch, my porcelain skin covered in blackness. He was gone as my eyes scanned every bit of the forest. The rain started again.

I didn't put up a fight while they carried me off towards the door that led into the tunnel entrance. Everything went black.

* * *

"Impossible. She can't sleep."

"No, but she can refuse to open her eyes."

"Lay her there and don't touch her unless I say so."

Heath grunted awkwardly as he placed Lilly's small form on top of Aro's golden sheets. He hated seeing her there though she looked more like the seductress that she was to him. If only he had some time to be with her, to open her eyes and make her see what she did to him—how much his heart pounded in his ears when she glanced his way. But she didn't see him. She never did. She was always watching for something else and Heath had a feeling that today, she almost had it.

Heath shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Lilly looked so vulnerable, fragile even. His muscles ached to lean down and take advantage of the situation but he stayed put.

"You had very well stay where you are. No one is going to touch _my_ Lilly."

"Oh, so now she's _your_ Lilly. She doesn't belong to you—or have you forgotten already? She just went after Corpus!" Heath practically spat in Aro's face.

Heath was lifted forth from the ground, his neck in Aro's pale hand as the nails dug into his flesh. "And if you hadn't been wallowing in your own self pity you would have tackled her before she reached that tunnel."

"You can't just keep her locked up here like an animal."

"And I won't. But she won't be outside alone. You think I'm going to make that mistake…again? Last time was a mistake that cost me her life. And it cost yours as well." Heath's splintered cry was choked off as Aro cracked veins in his neck. "But I suppose you've forgotten that little fact."

"Yes." Heath was barely able to mouth the word. "But I do distinctly remember that without her you lost more than just her soul. You lost the way to kill Corpus and without her to tell you, you're nothing."

"You wouldn't dare tell her."

"Of course not. What a waste it would be on my second chance to live. But there is nothing I wouldn't do for her—to keep her from harms way."

"No, of course not considering as you let her burn herself alive!" Aro's voice shook the room slightly, making Heath wince.

He was thrown into a chair where Aro could easily reach him, but he was free from the death grip Aro had held him in. "I don't understand you, Heath. You want her but you want her to be happy. And her being happy doesn't include you. You could very easily take advantage of her vulnerable position and yet you let me play the field. You know how strong you are and yet you refuse to use it. Why?"

Heath didn't answer. He didn't need to. Aro could read it in the way he sat, the way his thoughts stumbled whenever he wanted to tell Lilly the truth. He was bound to Aro through blood. They were intricately wound together so that he couldn't even breathe easily without Aro giving him the ok.

There was a mumble from the woman on the bed and both men turned, attuned to each sound she made. But Lilly didn't move, rather, her lips parted and she whispered something that sent them both shivers.

"Traitor."

Aro stiffened.

"What is she thinking?"

"She's thinking about how she's been lying to me. That's why she ran after him—because Corpus thought her a traitor."

"But Corpus wouldn't do that to her."

Aro's expression furrowed into deep thought. He paced the foot of the bed, throwing daggers in Lilly's direction at moments and then softening. What was she thinking? Her brain feed on imagination as she was an artist. But what would she be saying that made Aro so angry one moment and loving the next?

"He didn't do it to hurt her. He's coaxing her to come to him. To break out of the cage we've put her in."

"But, then, why would he run?"

Aro looked as if he wanted to throw up. "I have no idea. Despicable. Because I, of all people, should know exactly what he is planning. But she doesn't even know what he wants." Aro motioned to Heath and dropped his voice. "We're going to have to lie to her. Tell her it was Lexis who made her come outside and that he was going to kill her. If you three hadn't been following her he would have succeeded. That should scare her enough to want you three with her at all times. Possibly even have Jane with her."

Heath straightened at the mention of her name. Jane was his least favorite of the entire coven.

Aro chuckled at the torment on Heath's face but stopped when Lilly stirred on the bed. They both turned to face her and she was glaring daggers at them ready to run…

* * *

_So close. I had been so close. What had made me go after him? What was the word? _"Traitor." _That's it. Because I had kissed and been kissed by two men who weren't my husband. But how could he have not known I was faking it? Surely he would have seen the lie in my eyes. Why would he run from me? Must be Aro's doing, that bastard. Seducing me and then throwing me to hope only to be snatched back up by his cronies. What I wouldn't give to break off his fingers…_

_But then he did run from me. Maybe he doesn't love me anymore. Then that means I must rely on Aro. And I must admit there is something alluring about him. _

_No damn it. There is nothing alluring about a repressing, egotistical, power hungry ancient that wants me to be his own personal weapon._

There was a mumbling far off and as I came to and opened my eyes, Heath and Aro were whispering at the foot of Aro's bed. Conspiring against me. At the exact moment I twitched my foot to move into a pouncing position, they both snapped around to look at me.

"You're awake."

"I've been awake." I hissed as I slid off the bed and into a corner. I was in no mood for chitchat.

"Lilly, we must speak with you."

"I don't want to talk!" I snarled at them, wishing they would both just disappear.

"But we must talk of this." This time it was Heath who spoke.

I spun around and threw a hard slap in his face. I needed to calm myself or the dark side of Lilly would force through with an intention to kill. I stepped back and automatically felt a sob crawl its way up my throat. Heath clutched his cheek in surprise but it didn't seem to faze him. Why didn't it? Was I loosing my strength? No. I couldn't bear to loose it. Not now when I needed it most. I turned back towards the corner and surveyed my hand like it had a disease growing on it.

"Lilly, just listen to us. That wasn't Corpus. That was Lexis."

I shook my head. I didn't want to listen, but I had no choice. Their voices were all I could hear as I dug my nails into my wrist.

"He's messing with you. If he were to have had you alone, you would be dead. He's trying to get rid of his threat. You must stop him or soon he'll be doing that to all of us. If we hadn't been there…."

Heath's voice was so sure of itself. Again, that tingling in my stomach came forth and caught my attention. I was swimming in all the emotions I was feeling. Jane, Heath, Aro…Corpus. They were all making life so difficult for me.

"There's only one way to solve that, Lilly." Aro placed his hands on my shoulders. I began to tremble. "Kill Lexis. Kill him and you will have your freedom. You can leave whenever you wish but kill him. For our coven, for Jane, Heath…me. Get rid of him and I will give you anything you want."

"Anything?"

"_Anything_."

I closed off my breathing. What did I want? A loft in Seattle? London? A family.

To be with my family.

Without Aro and Heath.

I noted the tightening of Aro's grip on my shoulders. "If that is what you want."

I couldn't nod.

"We will talk about it later. But first, I think you should prepare yourself for this battle."

There was a change in the air. I felt myself hardening, becoming a shell that resembled a human. Yes, kill Lexis and then I can go home. Because wasn't that why I was here? To find out where my home was? What my destiny was?

_Destiny_. Edward had been right. A pang in my heart sounded. A muffled sob escaped from the lips I bit down on, drawing blood and venom. I wanted to go home, to be with them. "Alright. But if I kill Lexis, I will have things my way. I want to talk about this now, not later when you can seduce me and confuse my thoughts. I feel like you've done that before, but it's probably only my imagination."

"Whatever you wish, Lillith."

"After I kill Lexis, _and I will kill him_, I want to be free of guilt, of loyalties. I want to walk out of here without any emotion and set out what I planned on doing. I will collect a few things up North and then fly to Washington. I don't want anyone to follow me. No men bound to your word to protect me. I want to be independent, free of you and every memory. I will live my life with my family and if you so much as come near them, I will kill you. All of you. I won't stop and you will just have to deal with the consequences."

Aro sighed heavily. "That's a hefty price for the death of one man, but Lexis is indestructible. Therefore, it's a deal."

"Do I have your word?" I was facing him now and held out my hand.

He shook it firmly and motioned to Heath. "Heath is bound to my every word and so, Heath, you must prompt me to live up to the reward." His attention came back to me and he smiled brightly. "Now, can I make one small suggestion?"

"No."

He chuckled. "I'm going to make it anyway. We like you, all of us. I've been reading the minds of the others and the reception of you has been going fairly well. They are impressed by your abilities. Maybe you could come and visit once in a while or be on call to help protect the secrets of the clan."

"In other words, be at your disposal."

"My, my…aren't we blunt today?" He laughed and Heath even forced a smile. They were both two seconds away from being duffed up.

"Well, I will consider, but I won't accept just yet."

"Excellent. Now begins the real task. Come, I want to show you something." He led me towards the door but stopped mid-stride in thought. "Keep this is mind, Lilly. If Corpus was real, wouldn't he have come for you by now?"

The words struck a chord so fierce in my heart that I realized, with intensive pain, that Aro was right.

* * *

A/N: SPECIAL EDITION OF ECLIPSE IN 4 DAYS. I THINK I'M ABOUT READY TO PISS MYSELF.


	6. Months

Ok so wow the first chapter of breaking dawn. HOLY FREAKING CULLEN it sent me shockwaves. I was elated! i was the first person to buy it at Barnes and Nobles and I am proud to say it. yes, i am obsessed. tonight on mtv...omfg. i will die. can u imagine what i will be like at the midnight showing? i cried when i saw the trailer. just picture it...

* * *

I was beginning to believe that this palace never ended. I had dwelled in the castle long enough to maneuver myself around the west wing, but the east was a different story. This was where the humans and vampires lived together, drank together, laughed together…among other things.

The east wing designed in classic Italian décor and my curiosity as to the price of the palace soared. There were hundreds of rooms, immaculate ones even.

But beyond this were more rooms of metallic covering and weapons that I probably wouldn't even use. Aro waved his arms about as if this was his pride and joy. "Here is where we shall train you. I have asked that Patricio form an elite group of vampires to aid you, but most of this shall be on your own."

"Why? Why can't someone else kill him?"

Aro's laugh was dark and devious. "Because you are the only one who can kill him—the only one who can withstand his charms."

I shook my head fiercely. "That's a lie. There's nothing special about him."

Aro spun around to face me with a questioning smile. "Then why did you run after him yesterday?"

"Yesterday?"

Another laugh. "You pretended to sleep for some time."

"I was unconscious."

"Of course you were."

I was still in no mood to handle his little playful banter. "Let's just get this over with. In fact, let's not talk at all. Let's just train."

"Don't you want to meet your comrades?"

"I don't see the point if I am the one who's going to be doing all the killing around here."

Aro nodded once gracefully. "Very well, Lilly. We shall start."

A door steel door opened and in walked six gorgeous men and women whom I had seen before. They stood out above the others because—as one would have been expected—they were muscular to the max. Ironic, this situation. How was it that I, the smallest and most anorexic looking of the bunch, held more power than a missile and they—with muscles that couldn't be contained by their shirts—were only my "aides"?

"Yes, it is a bit ironic." Aro's sly smile made me smirk myself. I missed that, having someone always reading my head. I wished Edward was there share the laugh with me. He would have picked on me until no end, badgering me to punch him so that he could feel the exuberance of my force.

"Lets' get started, shall we?" He focused his attention on the six people that now joined themselves in the room. Luckily there was enough space for everyone to span out. There was more than enough space, I realized, as I glanced about. My eyes narrowed on Heath's expression and it felt as if he were debating something in his mind. Something between truths and lies. "Everyone, you know Lilly." All eyes honed in on me. I almost blushed again, allowing whispers to spur again. Was I really blushing or was it just some faint glow in my cheeks? "I have gathered you because I need your help. Patricio?"

A face I recognized stepped forward with a grin on his face. He was kind—for a monster. "Right," he started to explain, "as you are all bound to Aro, I expect you'll keep this secret as it is above classified. Our coven is threatened by a man named Lexis." There were repressed gasps and grunts. They weren't happy. Did they think I brought this upon them? "Lilly has come here to help." What a wonderful lie, I thought. "But we need you to guide her in the right direction and keep the others from finding out. If they do, this could explode and an all out war could happen. You know the rules." They all sighed in recognition and nodded.

A woman cleared her throat and allowed her girlish voice to spread throughout the room. "Why is she different? What makes her so special?"

Patricio's smile sent me shudders as his eyes bore down on me. "Care to show them?"

I gulped. "Not really."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Because—," my eyes shifted about uncontrollably, "it might not be controllable."

"Sure it is. You were trained remember?"

My mouth dropped. He knew? My whole body did an about face towards Aro. "You told him?" I placed my hands on my hips with authority and a few of the males chuckled. Probably thinking "This pitiful female is going to get squashed by the ancient", but they had no idea.

He mimicked my stance and scowled back just as ruefully with a hint of amusement in his expression. "He had to know. He was the one that gave the initial command to have you placed in the Institution."

I was two seconds from slapping Patricio. My hand lifted but there was a hand on my icy arm. Heath's. "We have full confidence that you can control yourself, Lilly. That's the reason they put you there. No need to be angry. It helped you."

"If you call loosing my life 'help'."

Patricio hid behind a mask of no emotion. "You're life was over the day you came back."

"Back?" The woman asked.

"Quiet, Helena. This doesn't concern you."

"I think we have a right to know what it is you're talking about."

"No, you don't." I snarled at her.

Helena hisse. I was about ready to throw down a match right there when Aro stepped in. "Either all of you respect each other, or I'm going to have you all extinguished."

Helena and I straightened. What had gotten into me? There was no need to be angry with her. She simply wanted to know the truth. _But I don't even know the truth. I don't know what to believe anymore…_  
"Anyways," Patricio started up again, "Lilly, take this."

He handed me a sword he had retrieved from the wall that shimmered slightly in the light. Patricio pointed towards the steel door while watching me. "Peirce that door."

"That's impossible! Its four feet thick! Not even I can do that with my teeth." A man retorted as I sized up the door.

They all were on the verge of saying something when the noise of steel and metal melting purely into one drowned them out. I took a step back and surveyed my work. All of them moved in to get a better look and their mutters were that of aw. Only the handle of the sword stuck out from the door. There was no shiny metal or even a break in the steel. It appeared as if the handle had been made with the door.  
"Incredible." Helena mumbled.

"Indeed she is." Aro whispered to us.

"And to think, I was about to fight her." Helena grumbled to herself.

"You would have been vegetarian food." Patricio laughed.

I rolled my eyes but faced them suddenly. "You've had your show. So now what?"

* * *

I would have never been prepared for the obstacle course that Patricio would put us through. A human would not have survived. Up and over mountains in the sun, fighting with each other—all at the same time—with help from ravenous wolves and vultures. I was scared that I was going to die, yet my strength granted me otherwise. But this wasn't what worried me.

Because of the exertion that I was forced to give each passing day—which eventually turned into six months—my body craved blood. There were not enough animals for me to devour. And humans were beginning to look tasty.

"You need a break." Aro announced to me one day as I slid down a metal wall and wiped the venom from my lower lip. "You can't keep this up or you will die."

"I won't take of humans, Aro. That would mean I couldn't return to my family."

"Who says you have to return?"

The look on my face answered it all.

"Right, well, in any case, I'm sending you to England."

"England? Why?"

"I sense we will be having trouble here. Some vampire wants us to kill himself and he's going to be here soon."

"Kill himself?"

"Yes. Apparently he finds his life reproachful and wishes for us to kill him. He will do anything for us to take him out. But I'm interested in this one."

"Suits me. I don't want to be around any suicidal vamps at the moment as I'm at that point myself."

I regretted the words as soon as they slipped out. Aro's face crumpled into pain at the pun and I was quick to apologize. In the past six months I had grown increasingly attentive to his needs. So, needless to say, I was molding myself into a kind person for him. True, I had become a shell of a human and inside a lethal weapon, but I was still sensitive to everyone's feelings.

But the hardness didn't come from hours of training. It came from the lack of physical and emotional love. I spared the phone calls I had with my family, not willing to bother them, but I couldn't get enough. And yet I could get enough. It was a mixture of sadness and excitement, hearing their voices.

"We love you, little one." Esme had practically choked out in a cry.

"I'm dying for you advice on some gowns." Rosalie managed to sigh into the phone.

"I can't wait to dress you up again, my petite doll." Alice whispered gravely.

All of these things were just enough to keep me going, but it was my brother's voices I loved to hear the most. Emmet's playful banter had dulled itself now that Edward was out of the picture, but it was forced for me. Jasper could only portray a soothing voice of serenity for me, not have the ability to reach me thousands of miles away.

Although all of this was satisfying, I was dying for my missing brother and his voice of honey-velvet. Edward. I prayed that he was safe and learning to cope. _I_ even missed Bella and I wasn't in love with her. I supposed I loved with sisterly affection. Possibly…I could visit-

No. Edward would kill me.

However, it would be nice to give the poor girl hope of love and laughter. I missed her sarcasm. God! I missed everything about home.

"Pack your bags. You leave tonight."

"What exactly is it that I will be doing?"

Happiness now sparkled on his features. "You will be attending an art gallery where the finest of the finest will be there. I know how artwork is your favorite and so I have gotten you VIP passes."

I could have hugged him. I was absolutely elated.

"I shall have that Vera Wang gown delivered before you arrive so it can adjust to the altitude."

"Vera Wang?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, it's just that it's expensive and I've already had my fill of Wang's dresses."

He _tsk_ed his tongue. "No, that attitude simply won't do. I need you to be my lovely lamb and dazzle them with your beauty. You could make quite a profit for this organization."

"And what is the organization."

"Blood transfusions for those in countries where it is scarce."

How very fitting.

"Heath, Jane, Demetri and Felix are accompanying you."

"Why?" I was befuddled now. Couldn't I have a few hours to myself? I was never alone these days. It was Jane that kept me company at night while I painted and it was Heath that accompanied me to every little errand that I ran. But I wouldn't call Heath's company pleasurable as he wouldn't speak to me. Still miffed, I guessed, that I didn't love him. And Jane was no hostess either. She kept prattling on about me adopting her. Fat, fat, fat chance.

_I just wanted my family back._

"Hurry and get dressed for your flight. They'll be waiting."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

He pinched my shirt and crinkled his nose. "I'm sure the press will have a hay day if you arrive in an _Emily the Strange_ t-shirt and converse."

My face flushed with glowing color. I had peered into a mirror, curious as to why everyone was astonished when I did this, and found that I didn't get rosy in the cheeks. I merely glowed with sunlight. Sparkled, but not as I did in the sun. No, it was an angelic glow. I was the oddest thing.

"Right, so what shall I be wearing? Gucci?"

"No." His lips twitched into a smile. "Betsy."


	7. Reason For Existence

I was officially pissed off. Why was I even going to this stupid art showing? _Because you love art._ Yeah, but being all dressed up as a doll was quite annoying especially when people kept walking in to watch me, making me feel very much the show puppet.

"You look fabulous." Jane giggled as she ruffled my dress. My dark purple and black dress belled out and reached my knees. The top was a heart shaped bodice with random ruffles and bows. Totally Betsy. My black stockings were held up by the corset I wore underneath and my pointy black kitty-cat heels could kill someone. Thank god for that unearthly grace us immortals possessed.

Heath stumbled in with a tux on looking very much like my own personal body guard. Like I needed one.

He stopped at the sight of me, looking the human that he had once been on Prom night when he eyed me coming down the stairs. I blushed—no—I _glowed_ when he looked at me like that. I did an about face so as to not see his expression. I hated how he made me feel like that. I could have jumped on him, that's how much I missed affection. "You look—great." His voice broke. He was about to cry.

"Please, Heath. Don't start now."

"I wasn't starting anything." He was on the defensive now.

"Jane, leave us for a moment."

I didn't turn to see her leave, but knew she was gone as her overbearing presence was torn from the room.

"We'll be late." He whispered inhumanly.

"I know." I talked normal, showing him that pretending to be human was better.

He drew near, but not too close. No one wanted to touch me these days. _Please, reach out. Someone please touch me…_Disgusting. I shouldn't be begging for love. But how could someone love a monster? "I just want to tell you something."

"Hurry. Aro wants to see you off and he doesn't like it when I spend time with you alone."

"Screw Aro!" I growled as I continued to face away from him. "I can do whatever I want."

"Then speak."

"I like you, you know that." I could hear us blushing together, only _I_ shimmered. "But I just want you to understand that I can never be with you."

He snorted in hatred. "Aren't you sweet? Thank you for informing me."

"But I won't stay with Aro either."

He was caught of guard and the sudden nervousness that rolled off his shoulders was frightening. "Why not? You two were married."

I shook my head. "I don't believe anything anyone tells me anymore. Life just doesn't make sense. I belong to no one and no one belongs to me."

"When did you decide this?"

I hugged myself, my long nails brushing up and down my bare skin. "The moment Aro kissed me."

Heath sensed his shiver and it sent me goose-bumps. "Why?"

"Because I felt nothing." He was closer now and I could feel his eyes burning my back. He was curious as to why I felt nothing. "I mean, I felt passion…but I didn't remember."

"Remember? Remember what?"

"My past…" I slowly turned to find him right there. His chest was in my face and my heart felt as if it could beat again. My eyes lifted beneath my lashes and I found the glory of his face, savoring it like it would be the last time I could truly appreciate it. "When you kissed me, I felt my soul come alive. My life was right—everything was right."

He made no move to raise his hand, but I knew he wanted to bring it to my cheek. We were so close…so tangible to one another. His facial expression was sad—almost depressed. "You were never meant for me. I don't understand these feelings that I have for you. I don't know why I love you so and I don't blame you for pulling me in. You're a magnet for love. Everyone adores you and even your enemies find it hard to hate you."

"Enemies?"

"You can't be that perfect without people despising you for it."

"I'm not perfect."

"You are to me."

"Heath…"

"Come. It's time to leave."

* * *

Minutes later we were inside a limousine and I was restless. I was over my meeting with Heath knowing full well that it would do me no good to worry about him. He had his own agenda. I didn't care that Aro was hiding something from me. I didn't care who was attending the gala and what they were wearing. I just wanted to see the paintings and—

My phone began to ring loudly as everyone stared out the windows. We were all quiet because quite frankly they were just acting as my body guards. Only Jane snuggled up next to me.

"Lilly speaking."

"Miss. Vespacelli? This is Violet Montgomery. I was calling to confirm your suite reservation at The Hilton in London. Your chauffer will arrive promptly tonight at eight to take you to The British Museum."

What? Suite? Chauffer? I glanced down at Jane who eyed me with expectation. "I want the suite, mother. And have them order up a few humans."

I clamped my hand around her mouth as Miss. Montgomery held an awkward pause. "I'm sorry, Miss. Vespacelli, but did you ask me something?"

"My apologies. No, I didn't ask for anything. That all seems fine."

I could hear her smile. "Wonderful. I am quite excited to meet you, as is a few of my colleagues. We've heard of your expertise in the subject of sixteenth century art."

"Oh? I suppose I am—looking forward to our meeting."

"Excellent. Take care, Miss. Vespacelli."

The line went dead. I removed my hand from Jane's mouth and twisted her around like a rag doll to face me. "Listen up! All of you! Unless you want to get a beat down, I suggest you leave these humans alone."

Felix snarled. "How can we when there will be so many—" he licked his lips in starvation— "magnificent delicacies to attend to?"

"Touch one hair on their head's and you will pay."

They all grumbled scooting further away from me. Even Jane joined them. But what did I care? They were not touching any humans on my watch.

The plane ride wasn't unbearable, but I was getting the keen sense that I enjoyed Jane's company, no matter how reproachable she seemed. She nuzzled in my arm and for the slightest moment I felt envy for Bella. I didn't know where it came from or how it crept in between my ribs, but there it was. I pressed two fingers against my chest, my silent heart quiet under the spell of immortality. But I felt the pang again.

Because Bella could have children. Because she blushed naturally. Because she still had blood—her own blood—rushing through her veins. The grip I held on Jane's shoulder tightened. This was as close as I would get. Total strangers who would remain in their ages forever and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. This was a choice that was irreversible.

And I had never been given the choice. Would I have taken it now, if offered to me? I couldn't even recall if I had when married to Aro. Had he given me the choice? Yet, if I hadn't been turned then I wouldn't have my family whom I adore more than anything. I would never be in on the secret that was safely guarded from humans. I wouldn't even be noticed within the human world.

"Welcome to the Hilton." Were the first words I could hear when I came from my contemplation on life. If I had no family and had no future, would I be in thought forever? Desperately grasping straws for the reason I had survived?

Our reception in the Hilton brought me once again from my mind. People were gaping at us, as if we were royalty. We weren't special, really, and there was nothing they knew about us. But this crowd must have been waiting for our arrival. There were even reporters.

"Miss. Vespacelli!" Oh crap. They knew my name. _People knew my name._

"Jane." I mumbled too low for them to hear. "Please don't harm the pesky humans, but get rid of them."

"Yes, mother."

They didn't even know we had spoken and were stumbling, tripping, tumbling over one another to get a word from me. I ignored them. Besides, why should they wish to speak with me?

"Please, ladies and gentlemen, step back. Miss. Vespacelli is taking no invitations at this time." The way Felix and Jane forced their presence upon them was enough to drive the crowds into silence. They were only curious about me, but I wasn't in the mood for their curiosity. I just wanted to see some art.

Our suite was lavish to say the least. I had expected it but could now care less as the others fawned out and joked about who smelled the most "delicious" throughout the crowds of our reception.

"The woman with the blonde beehive, I would say, had the best smelling red cells this side of the pond!" Felix guffawed.

Demetri shook his head in pure delight. "No, no brother you are wrong! The woman dressed in red. She smelled as magnificent as she appeared!"

I didn't listen to them. I was too busy gawking at my gown for the show. What is with vampires and spending frivolously on gowns that I was only going to wear once? I slipped it on and didn't really look at it until I was facing the mirror. I didn't need makeup or need to do my hair to pull the gown off. It was me—the gown encompassed who I was. It was black, of course, and full length. My chest was kindly emphasized by a low ruffled mermaid sheath. The bodice was draped, textured by a flower corsage at the waist. I slipped on the black stilettos, now becoming the full height of an average sized woman. I left my wedding ring hanging around my neck and it was perfect.

I would be the envy of every woman.

I wanted to puke.

That wasn't me—but the dress made it so I believed it was me.

"You honestly need to stop looking so gorgeous all the time." Heath snarled as he stepped past me towards the restroom to survey the rest of our suite. I could practically hear is heart beeping into life at the sight of me.

That's when the crushing blow came to me. "Heath!"

He flipped around, stunned as if something had hit him. Unfortunately something had hit him. Me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You—you shouldn't be here."

"What are you talking about? Of course I have to be here! I'm protecting you."

I hissed maniacally alerting the others. "Felix!" I practically screeched, the windows shaking across the room.

"What happened? Lilly, drop him!"

"He's going to kill them, Felix! He's a fledgling and he is going to kill humans if around them."

Felix's grip was tight around my arms failing in his attempt to relinquish my choke hold around Heath's throat. "He's had time Lilly! I thought you would have understood that! Aro wouldn't have allowed him to come if he wasn't ready."

True, but still. He was a lethal weapon. Probably more dangerous than I ever was when first made. What was I talking about? I didn't even tremble with excitement at the thought of sucking a human's blood. My strength had prevented that. I released him to let him thud to the floor but I wasn't done yet. "One mistake and I will personally handle your death myself."

Heath nodded, completely under my control. Felix chuckled darkly beside me. "You're even sexier when you're angry."

I threw a thrust of the hand into his gut and he crumpled over.

"Just kidding." He growled, straightening himself.

Jane twirled to my side and towards a vanity where she began to calm me through talking to me of other things. But as Heath headed towards the door, I saw him inhale the scent of the room like he was trying to capture my fragrance. And for a brief moment, his heart thumped to life in my brain.

* * *

All heads were facing us as we entered the three hundred year old building where I practically giggled feeling like a child in Disneyland. This was my life. Art was my only connection with a time long forgotten.

An elegant woman stuck out like a sore thumb and for only a passing moment she seemed a vampire. But her heart was beating loudly in my ears and I could see it beneath the surface of her skin. She didn't appear frightened, but at the sight of my comrade's eyes, she shrank back into herself. I was the only one she could feel comfortable around, even if she was required to be kind to one and all.

"Miss. Vespacelli!" Miss. Montgomery called to me, advancing with her hand outstretched. I took it and shook it once, the shock on her face only creeping into it for a heartbeat—literally.

"I take it you are Miss. Violet Montgomery."

"Please, just call me Vi." She laughed, fluttering her hand to her heart. She was married, apparently, because her ring shone like I did. All of us shot glances at one another and suppressed laughs ourselves. She missed it, however, and turned towards the others apprehensively.

"These are my—friends. Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Heath."

She smiled furtively at them but her focus was on me like everyone else's. They murmured amongst themselves but before I could tune into their conversations, Vi had taken my arm. She didn't recoil from its feeling, but I did. She was too forward yet I couldn't very well tell her that.

I got a good eyeful of her and found myself in shame. She put me—a magnificent immortal who was forever stuck in a stage of fruitful, eternal, and unearthly beauty—to shame. Her long curled black locks were pulled gracefully behind her ears to show of stunning diamonds. Her gown was modest covering everything but her neck which held a low square cut bodice. Gucci, I guessed, as she tapped quietly beside me. She was also translucent. I was entirely jealous. Sure, Rosalie was the most beautiful blonde in the world, but she was the dark pretty. She was the kind of shadowy figure waiting to entice you into the shadows. She should have been a vampire. There wouldn't be much of a difference—except for a new love lust for blood.

"I wish for you to meet some of my Colleagues from Gotham."

"Gotham, New York?" I held in my laugh. _Goth_am. How convenient for her.

We came upon four handsome gentlemen making me call to question whether these were clients or "clients". A very pretty woman such as she…_Shut up brain. Just because I'm lacking in physical interaction doesn't mean every woman is getting more action. God, what kissing does to a woman…_

"Miss. Vespacelli, please meet George Jennings, Jacob Conway, Josh McNally and Henry Farnsworth of Farnsworth Enterprises." All of the men bowed respectively, weary of my looks. Had they dealt with my kind before? "Gentlemen, this is Miss. Lillith Vespacelli from the house of Volterra."

Recognition spread over their faces and at once they were at ease. Odd. "Pleased to meet you." I purposefully put a little—what had Bella called it?—dazzle into my voice. It worked. They were now entranced and would most likely listen to my every word.

"Vi has told us of your expertise in the subject of the sixteenth century." Mr. Farnsworth commented as he took a sip of champagne

"Yes, well only a little. I believe Aro has been too modest. You see, I paint and practice the style of that era."

Felix leaned into my ear and just like a practiced diplomat, I listened attentively over my shoulder. "We're going to toy with the humans. But don't worry, we won't harm them." He shot a weary glance at Heath. "And I'll keep an eye on him." He stood back and took Jane's hand. She tugged on my dress to make me bend down and planted a kiss on my cheek. Everyone awed. How many people were watching us? "I'll watch him too mother." Her eyes were daggers at Heath who winced. Poor Heath, the constant subject of punishment.

"Shall we view some art?"

"Certainly." I smiled, the steel teeth beaming on them without care.

I fell into step with Vi and she waved to this or that picture but none of them held interest for me. I was looking for something—something that I knew she would have. Somehow, deep within my bones, I knew she would have a particular piece of work. The one I had painted years ago. It hadn't come to me until I saw all the other paintings so much like mine that I realized I had created a similar piece. But it was of my family.

"This fine part of the gallery is my personal favorite." Vi stated triumphantly as we turned left into a hallway with her colleagues right behind us. "This is the peasant's collection where middle and lower class families painted portraits." We passed various artifacts until we came to it. I knew it was the one as my paces quickened. Vi's expression crumpled into distress at the quickness of my step, but I abruptly came to a halt. There it was, in all of her ancient beauty, in front of my face at last.

"Aw, you've heard of this one, I see." Vi thought she understood but she had no idea.

"Yes, it was—my great grandmother's."

Vi snapped her head up to me in shock. "You're great grandmother painted this?"

"Well, great, great, great, great grandmother but yes. She painted it."

I didn't need to squint as some would to see my own initials in the far right corner.

"Do you know who she was?" Violet was hopeful now, but I was keeping information sealed.

"Not much. Only that she was the daughter of a well to do farm and that she married a man by the name of—Bernard." I didn't want to give away Aro's name for fear of suspicion.

"Bernard? I am very sorry to correct you Miss. Vespacelli—but she married a man named Corpus."

My skin became Antarctica. My gaze slowly creaked down around to her. "Come again?"

She was clearly scared out of her wits but she was able to speak. The men eyed one another and excused themselves for numerous reasons. This was probably bad business for Vi, but I couldn't care. She just said _his_ name and that was all that mattered. "Um—yes. He sometimes went by the name of Lexis and was a great warlord, from what I have had read, and that his wife—Lillith Vespacelli—was his reason for existence. A brilliant romance that someone should write down. Were you named after her? Miss. Vespacelli?"

If I had been of the living I would have surely gone into shock. Life held no importance now that this had been said. Aro had lied to me. Heath was lying to me. How could I even stand at that moment knowing that everything I had remembered was true?

"How much?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"How much is it?"

She shook her head, her brow pinching into pity. "It's not for sale."

I took a step closer. "I'll pay anything."

This got Vi's attention. Surely she was in need of some donation money. No one was going to bid anything higher than three million. "Ten million."

"Done. Take the painting down and hide it. I shall have it shipped at no expense to you. Excuse me."

I was shaking. I could feel myself tremble from hair follicle to toe nail. Felix caught me underneath the arm just as I slipped downwards, his questions a blur in my ears. "Take me to Volterra."

"But Aro said—"

"Take me to Volterra." I repeated, the hinting venom in my voice visible.

It took only one small hiss to pull the group together and we were off at the speed of light, rushing away so that no one could see me collapse into Heath's arms.

* * *

"I'll keep your secret." Heath's whisper was so low that even I had to strain to hear it. Felix, Demetri and Jane were all playing cards paying little attention to me. I had royally pissed them off and they were ignoring me. What did I care? _He's alive. He's alive. He's alive._ No—I don't know that. But I do know he existed and I married him. _Can't you see dummy? It's all a trick! Aro wants you to kill him so he can keep you for himself. The Queen amongst the masses! Lexis divided by Corpus equals your husband!_

"My secret?"

"I heard her say his name. That second I knew the gig was up. The other's don't know—and the never will."

"Aren't you bound to Aro's word?"

A sly smiled burst onto his features. "He made me swear not to tell. But keep your thoughts guarded. This is surely to set him over the edge."

"I shan't even think of it."

"There's one more thing that I need you to guess though." He pressed his lips into my ear. "Remember that suicidal vamp?"

"Yeah. What's with that anyways? I heard that his reason for existence died."

"Who do you know that's insane enough to throw himself in front of the Volturri and ask for death after his only reason for staying alive dies?"

The saliva in the mouth dried out and there was only enough to croak out one word. "Edward."

* * *

"Edward!" I practically screamed as I spotted my brother in the reception room. The others didn't even take a second glance as they walked straight on back to greet Aro from our early arrival.

"Lilly!" He cried out to me, but didn't move. I didn't notice with my body easily attuned to his compulsive need to hang onto Bella—who looked like hell—with his dear life. I leaned down and took my brother into a sweeping hug, encompassing Bella and my other sister. My heart was alive, beating in all its rich splendor—or at least I felt it was.

"What are you doing here? Why would you want to kill yourself? What did you do to Bella? Why are you looking at me like that?" The questions flew out at once, my eyes finally resting on his tousled brown hair and golden eyes that made me—for just a pause—envy Bella again.

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

Edward's eyelids shut and he shook his head, hearing things I couldn't. "No. Aro has just—dined—on dinner and is now forming his questions in his head as to why you are home so early." A beat passed. "You look like you just awoke from the dead. What happened to you?"

"It's a long story." I countered.

He didn't need explanations as my head was an open book. "Oh, you might want to cover that up. I'm not the only one who can read minds."

I wasn't listening. Instead my attention was yanked to Bella. "Oh my god, Edward! What the hell did you do?" I flew to her side and cupped her face in my hands. She was the epitome of death. Her eyes were darker, the circles underneath more defined. She wasn't haggard, but she obviously hadn't sleep in heaven knows how long. I sniffed her skin—still glorious as usual—but detected something else. What was that? Whatever it was, it smelled awful. I shoved her neck away and peered into her eyes. "Are you ok, Bella? Do I need to teach Edward a lesson?"

"No." She was able to manage. She must have been spent. "Just let me be with him. Let me cherish these moments."

I backed off at once, knowledge of our departure hitting me once again. That was the whole reason why I stood in the castle of the Volturri in the first place. Because Edward forced me to leave. "I'm sorry Bella." I whispered so softly that she most likely didn't hear it.

"Are you coming home?" Alice asked, excitement bridled in her voice.

"I honestly want to, but I can't." I recalled the previous events that led up to my discovery and that was enough to pass from me to Edward to Alice.

"I see." Her eyes were blank, the future coming to her. It had been a while since I witnessed this but it was normal to me all the same. "Ten days."

"Until?"

She beamed up at me. "You're life begins again."

I leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I must be going. I know the lovers need time to catch up and you need to get back to Jasper."

They all didn't object. Well, Edward and Alice didn't object as Bella was fading between unconsciousness and sleep cradled tightly in Edward's arms. I would need to find out the full details of this story—but later. When I didn't have so much to worry about…

I pressed a loving kiss onto Bella's hair, inhaling her scent once more. I kissed Edward's cheek as well knowing it would be at least two weeks before I could see them safely again—if at all.

"I love you, all of you."

"We love you too, our little innocent."

With a tempered speed I rushed off into the halls, their conversation only catching me at the last moment. "…no longer dependent on us. She has a reason for living now."

"So do you, Edward. So do you…"

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that seeing as it is 11 at night and im dead tired. eight pages of writting people...you better throw me a freaking bone here and give me a review. im not kidding. review.


	8. Joined

If you haven't already, I have a pic of Corpus and Heath on my profile. It was the closest I could get to their actual looks so I hope you like it. Forwarning, Corpus is like around 30-33. I haven't set an actual age yet but I will soon. Yes, this may seem a bit "Pedifile-ish" but one must remember that in the sixteenth century it was completely normal for a middle-aged man to marry a teenager. Sick, yes. But oddly invigorating. This, however, is a major part of the plot later on so...yeah just hang in there.

* * *

How was I going to do this? How was I going to do this? How was…

My mind wouldn't shut up. I was just far enough so Aro couldn't hear my penetrating thoughts but that didn't help my nerves. He would kill me. Surely I would be dead before I even got to the room.

"_Picture a veil, and cover it up Lilly."_

Who had said that? That wasn't my voice. It was of clear velvet, relieved velvet.  
_"Edward?"_

"_I can hear your thoughts as plainly as if you were next to me. You're only just down the hall, you know." _

_"What do I do? He's dangerous, Edward. One slip up and I'm vampire meat."_

A ghostly chuckle. Ok, that wasn't creepy, I thought sarcastically to myself. _"Just act reserved. Calm. Don't even reflect on the day. You can do it, I have faith in you."_

"_Thanks…now go home and take care of Bella."_

"_No problem there. But she has this absurd notion in her head that I'm leaving her. I will never part from her side again."_

"_Thank the Lord. Is it safe to come home now?"_

"_Whenever you want."_

"_I'll hold you to it."_ My face scrunched into focus. _"Wish me luck."_

"_You _are_ luck."_

I brushed off the sense of dread and collectively walked without one thought of the past. It was over and if I wanted my destiny back, I was going to have to work for it.

"There you are! I take it you met your brother in the foyer."

I smiled wanly and nodded. "Yes, it was nice to seem him again. Bella looks a bit haggard, but I presume she'll get over her distress."

Aro didn't seem to notice any change, Lord be praised. "Did you enjoy the gallery?"

"Yes! It was more than enchanting. Thank you."

I spun around and began to casually make my way back to my room but Aro was following me. "Lilly!" He called behind me. Shit.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly as I turned around.

He was right behind me and I would have slammed my face into his chest if it weren't for my graceful balance. He lifted his hand and brushed back my hair behind my ear and smiled lovingly. "I missed you."

I was able to keep my chills from spreading over my skin. "That's nice."

"So evasive." He laughed quietly to himself. "I must have a word with you."

"Oh?" Double shit.

"Alone."

"Oh."

He shook his head in slight agitation. "Don't be so frightened. You're not in trouble."

Relief whooshed through me and I felt like I was to collapse. And that's exactly what I did. "Lilly?" He asked worriedly while taking me into his arms.

I needed a cover and fast. I couldn't let him see my reason for collapsing. If that veil I had delicately placed over my head lifted a little—everything would be ruined. I would never see him again…

"I'm fine…just a bit surprised."

"That I missed you?"

"Mmmmm…" I mumbled to myself.

His chuckle was kind, soft—a lover's chuckle. "No matter where you go, I will always miss you. I've always had tenderness for you."

"Well, you are practically my mentor so I can understand."

He snorted a large laugh attracted attention to us. That was the last thing I wanted. "A mentor? No, no, that won't do. I'm certainly going to have to make myself more clear as to my intentions."

"Intentions?"

"Come with me."

And so, like an idiot, I marched off behind Aro and kept my eyes on the floor. I didn't want people to know I was going to be alone with him—in his room. I was still glaring at the floor when he shut the door and ran his fingers across my back. "You don't need to be nervous about being with me."

"I'm not." I took in a shaky breath. _Pull yourself together_. "I'm embarrassed." Great. That was surely to set him off.

"We aren't in the sixteenth century anymore and you being alone with me is not scandalous. Besides, we're married."

Thank God I was able to keep my cool at that last part. "I don't feel comfortable."

He shrugged. "I understand. You were never were."

"Your intentions?" I reminded him, wanting to crawl on my hands and knees out of the room.

"Ah, yes, my intentions." Was that a smile he held on his face? Was he really happy about making me feel uncomfortable? "Please, you might want to sit down."

"I'll stand."

"Based upon you human characteristics, you may want to sit."

I sat.

"Much better. My first intention would be to figure out why you collapsed last night. I'm worried that someone might have said something to upset you. Felix told me that Miss. Montgomery was saying something to you and motioning to a portrait."

"Oh," _hurry and think of something_, "she was showing me a portrait of a man who looked like you and I…I missed you too so it put me on edge."

_Anything but that._ I should have just kept my mouth shut. Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut? Mentally, I was clenching my hands around my throat, but I forced a kind smile at him. I didn't expect him to kiss me though, and that's exactly what happened. Mmm, it felt wonderful. _No, idiot!_

I placed my fingers on his chin and pushed his face to the side. "Aro, I'm not ready."

He sighed sadly but backed off anyways. "I forgot, I need to be patient with you."

Whatever that meant, it sounded like I was off the hook. "Thank you."

His smile was loving as he backed off and I held the softest twinge of the heart when he looked at me like that. But he was a liar and there were no places in my life for liars. "Any more intentions?"

"Yes." But he was silent and his attention was now focused to the balcony. "It can wait, however." He whispered gravely after a while. "You may leave if you like."

I prayed that it wasn't my thoughts that had caused him to silence himself. But, nevertheless, I hastily left the room and practically fell onto my settee in my room. I noticed I was still in my gown from the previous night and sighed unhappily. I needed to talk to Edward.

It rang half a second before Edward answered it but I was already on the ball. "How is she? How is Bella?"

"Drifting between sleep and consciousness like before. She doesn't believe that I'm staying with her." I couldn't speak. That poor girl had dealt with more than she should have ever been given. If only she hadn't met us then maybe her life would have been better? But how could I say that when I too wanted nothing more to be with my family. Bella, I realized, had the same love for them that I held. Only my bond with them was immortal. "So," Edward broke my train of thought, "has he suspected anything?"

My lips parted to speak but the phone shifted from Edward to Alice. "I'm sorry Lilly."

I sat up abruptly in a swift motion only the undead could have. "What?"

"It won't be ten days. Something in his mind shifted and he changed it. He's waiting for something."

Of course this would happen to me, of all people. Torn apart by distance and longing to be somewhere than where I was then. "Thanks for looking out for me, Alice."

"You're my sister; of course I'm watching your future."

"I'll be home soon. I love you." I was barely audible, even to myself.

"We love you too."

I clicked the phone shut and for hours I gazed up at my ceiling, forgetting myself and everyone. I was able to form pictures with the shape of the ceiling and at the moment I felt my eyes close in heavy stress, Corpus's face was beaming down on me—the hint of a smile curling his lips to where his handsome features became more than Godlike…

* * *

"_It is a bond far unlike any other." The voice whispered quietly as I slumbered upon the large bed of golden linen and curtains of pure white cloth, so fragile that one touch could ruin it. _

"_I don't understand. What should I tell her? The plague? How could I lie to her?"_

"_For her sanity, Corpus, you must lie to her."_

_There was a shaky sigh and a stifled cry of outrage. "You cannot tell her!" The voice hissed from the pit of a chest._

"_What will she think of me? A monster? I cannot have her think that of me…"_

"_It was her fault, Corpus. Not yours."_

"_No, Heath, it was both of our faults. Bound together by blood and love only to bring destruction to everyone else we knew."_

_Heath. I could picture him clearly now, shaking his head tersely and barely managing a whisper. "She must be changed now, to 'save' her from the plague."_

"_Silence, slave. Never speak of such things. I couldn't…"_

"_Then I will."_

"_Touch her and I will personally remove your existence from this world."_

"_My apologies, my lord." Heath's voice was now irritated, but he backed down at once._

"_Send her to the farm and show her what has happened. Tell her it was the plague, not our bond, which relinquished her family of their duty. Then…then I will make her mine through the eternal kiss…"_

* * *

The next two months were a torment. And it didn't help that the same dream kept reoccurring. How was I supposed to repress something like that when Aro was around?

I did, however, and I was completely in control of my thoughts—Aro was miffed. He could not comprehend my reason for keeping my thoughts secret and I feigned innocence most the time. I pushed the thought that I needed my space, my time.

But I didn't need time. I had too much of it and I was growing impatient. The screams of the humans as they neared their deaths, the stares of adoration from Jane, the painful sighs that Heath could only keep silent while I swept by but still breathed out when I rounded the corner. And then, my waiting came to a halt.

"Today. It has been long enough and you are ready to withstand him."

So, with a swelling happiness in my heart—that Aro mistook for pride of what I was about to accomplish—I got ready for the moment of my life. My heart even erupted into life and all around me was the hope that I was going to get what I had strived for.

I could have cared less for my attire, but Aro insisted what I now wore. But I couldn't help but glimpse at myself in passing mirrors as people began to whisper excitedly. The leader and her fellow minions sought to destroy something evil that threatened them. My breeches were of silk and the waist ended just above my bellybutton. The blouse I wore was a black tunic crafted especially for me—Aro had insisted that it be made for me to throw Lexis off of his predetermined goals of killing me—and the coat over it was long—a pea coat almost except without the sharp angles. It was completely feline and to top off the femininity, I wore thigh high clackers of pure suede. I was thus given the name of "The Angel of Darkness". And from that point onward the name would stick with me, unbeknownst to me, and I would often be referred to as "Dark".

Into the black, sleek Townhouse cars we ventured like ghosts, shocking the humans on the street. It was heavily clouded and our shimmers were nonreflecting at the time. I was giddy, but had long ago learned to contain my emotions. My mind was sealed and my emotions were in check. As I rounded the side of the door to clamber in, I caught sight of a small child. His eyes were wide with terror as he beheld me and it became suddenly clear that I must have looked like death.

"Dark." He whispered gravely just before his mother took his hand and—in fright—ran off down the street.

Had I become such a monster to the people that I usually mingled with? Ah, no matter! There was something I was in search of and its name began with a C.

We drove for quite some while in the silence. I didn't notice Heath until I turned to gaze out the window only to find him next to me. He knew what today meant and in him I saw death. The death of his hopes and dreams. Quickly, I spun back around and faced the other way. I was a coward.

"Where is this place?" I asked silently.

"The mountains. They won't be expecting us yet."

"Lexis guessed another month."

A sly smiled crept up to my lips. I couldn't bring myself to care. This was my chance and I was going to wield it to my advantage. We drove onwards and all the while my blood raced.

The car came to a stand still and there I was, running through trees I could remember from earlier in my life. The sway of the trees was so familiar, each leaf like a signal that I was nearing closure to my journey. The others couldn't sense my heightened excitement, except for Heath.

My nerves were stemmed apart as if on coffee. My brain was a haywire. Everything around me from the shuffle of my boots to the twitch of an insect on the floor was audible.

That's when they came upon us—or rather we startled them in a swift motion. I was told to push onwards as this was the worst of them. Fresh vampires. The fledglings barely noticed as I stepped past them, each of them flipping and scratching one from our coven. But this didn't matter. There was something I was searching for.

There! Upon the hill! A castle but…not one I recognized. No matter, I would easily ascend it and there was nothing that could keep me from my fate. I felt something slam roughly into my side, trees breaking beneath my weight as I flew into the forest. I heaved an irritated sigh and was easily honing in the killing machine inside of me. Nothing—and I mean nothing—was going to stop me now. As the limbs tore from their sockets and the screams thwarted my other senses, others came to his aid. My nails were constantly in someone's throat and I was forever jabbing my heel into some foot or private part where yelps erupted. Over the shoulder, behind the legs, snapped in half—all of these were tasks I easily preformed.

I was closer. Inside the castle. Up the stairs where I stopped halfway, listening. Why wasn't he coming to me? He should have sensed me by now. He should have….

_Lillith…_

I whipped around and flew down the stairs, my jacket becoming my own personal wings. Hallways, endless hallways. I broke each door in my haste to find him. I could hear the others now, they were following. Was that it? He didn't want us to be seen in public? Surely the others would tell. He was hiding for our protection.

I knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't be hanging around in random rooms. There was somewhere secret he would have me find. A library. Libraries are always good places to start.

"Lilly!" Someone called behind me. Heath.

No, Heath, stay away. I ran from him with a force that the air behind me blew scrapes along the stone walls. "Wait!" The voice screamed, but it was already to far behind.

I tumbled over into doors and rolled like a ball into the wall. Anxiety overcame me. Where was he? I was being chased and I needed to find him. The books on the shelves were no match for me. With lightning speed they were in heaps on the floor, each shelf dumped in a matter of milliseconds. There were footsteps down the hall, a crashing, a voice calling to me.

My fingers pressed down on a book and a door swung open.

"Lilly!"

But it was far too late. I was already inside and the door was closing. The last thing I saw of the outside world was Heath's feet and his cries for me…

* * *

The stairs that twisted downwards were illuminated by candlesticks. I retrieved one from the wall next to me and with little fear I tapped downwards. These moments meant my entire life and if they led me into the hands of my other half, every other torment meant nothing.

Down, down, down I traipsed. My hair blew out behind me in the gust of wind coming from the bottom of the stairwell. It ended soon enough and there was a door. I knew the door well. It had been the entrance to our castle many centuries ago. Pure gold and made by the finest of welders, the door regaled the story of the two innocents, bound by blood and love. Corpus and I.

I couldn't understand it just yet, but I would. In time, I would know everything that Aro, his brothers, and my own impecunious human existence had kept from me.

I summoned the words long forgotten in my memory. "_Aperire._"

The door swung open freely and there was darkness. But there was also light from an unknown source. My feet found their bearings inside the room and the door bolted shut behind me. His presence was overwhelming. It was everywhere, in the air, my skin, my clothes, my hair, my toes…everything about me was him.

There was a soft music in the background—Chopin.

And then I saw him in the light as it came into focus. There was stickiness in there, something unavoidable as we floated to each other. I didn't need to brace my eyes which welled up with large tears. His face, so long forgotten was fresh but no longer an open wound. His pointed nose that was just the right size, his black eyes rimmed in red with smile lines set forever into his skin but never to deepen, his prominent cheek bones with not one hint of red, the glinting white teeth with slightly longer canines held in by perfectly carved lips. His face was crowned elegantly by shoulder length, floorboard straight, black hair. He was just as I remembered and so much more.

I moved to speak but the words caught in my mouth. My insides were giving up to my throat. I was literally choking up venom and blood. I dropped down to the floor, heaving up the last remains of my life to prepare myself for an eternity by his side. But all around me was a symphony, music that swelled in my heart and the room was no ordinary room. It was the light amongst the heavens where no darkness prevailed and for the first time in my existence—I could see.

Corpus's hands were on my face, lifting me up onto my feet fluidly and he placed me ever so gently on the floor. It _was_ him. My bones ached, my head swirling, the scents of him like a stagnant perfume that bound me into his light. My Corpus. My love. My voice broke and my sweet breath was but a small whimper. He stroked my cheeks gently, pinning my gaze to where I couldn't move. I could see everything I had ever craved and known and loved and cherished and praised and lived for. I lost myself in him, but I didn't care. I couldn't say no to what he did next because I fell into his arms. My body shook mercilessly, my teeth clattering against each other. This was what I had been fighting for.

My strength was slipping. I wasn't sure if it was the strength to stay conscious, or my actual strength that made me so different. But it would be gone after this and everything would be alright. With him, my life was complete. I was home.

* * *

"_You look so magnificent, my little love." My mother placed the veil in front of my eyes, the tears streaming down like the traitors that they were. _

"_Now, tonight you must do exactly as he asks. He is a gentle man and will take great care of you." She pinched my cheeks to make them rosy and smiled. "Just as elegant as the day you were born."_

_I sighed worriedly then and could only keep my sob in my throat. This marriage frightened me. It wasn't like the vows between two strangers who would only be joined for political reasons. This went much deeper—as if our souls had chosen one another._

"_My little one! You must be strong. You must endure. This should be a joyous day for you. Finally a man that loves you for you."_

"_I don't even know who he is, mother."_ My eyes twitched at the sound of my voice but I couldn't reclaim myself. The memories flowed freely now, no dam to hold them back. _"And I told you I didn't understand him."_

_She shook her finger with motherly authority. "Don't be ungrateful. You're father was offered a high position in loyalty to Corpus and you will do as you are told."_

Things meshed together at once, forgettable things that didn't matter until I came to my nuptials. _A kiss on my lips. Lightly. He was so cold, marble. I shivered at the slightest touch of his perfectly shaped lips. He was the envy of all around him, the God of my salvation. And I was unmercifully frightened._ I smiled and I could hear Corpus smiling. Time pressed onward.

"_Please don't be worried, but I'm afraid that consummating our marriage would be a moot point."_

_I cried, burst into tears. He couldn't be doing this to me! An unconsummated marriage would be a devastation to my mother and father! They needed to know that I was wed and bed and that everything was alright. I couldn't put on a happy mask for them if this tormented me daily._

"_You're crying?" He was astounded but nevertheless saddened by my response._

"_Please…you can't expect me to agree to that."_

"_If I told you the reason, you wouldn't believe me."_

"_I'm not pretty enough, am I? You just chose me to humiliate me. Picked the ripest fruit so that others couldn't have me but then wishing you hadn't. You selfish monster."_

_His icy hands were on mine, devouring them and I began to freeze. I couldn't break from his hold—it was like being swallowed up by a statue. "You are right in every sense. I am selfish—a very, very, very selfish monster. But I do want you…just not now."_

_I wiped my eyes on my shoulder as he wouldn't allow me to wipe them with my hands. "Then tell me why so I can have some peace of mind." _

_I felt his skin prickle my cheek and I blushed. He sighed—almost as if he missed it. "I wish I could, my little love. I wish I could."_

"_Do I have to beg you? I'll beg if that's what you wish." I stumbled down to my knees and wept at his feet. He pulled me back up and took my face in his hands but that wasn't good enough for him. Corpus led me over to the edge of his bed and scooped me up into his rock arms. I felt oddly calm at this gesture and while I allowed myself to trip into his eyes, I fell for him. Anything he wanted I would grant. Anything. _

_He pressed his face down onto my neck and inhaled all the way downward into my hair. I felt like a flower, a delicate flower that he was only beginning to realize how much he loved it. He lifted my wrist and waited for me to scream because the look on his face was that of pure murder. If he wanted to kill me, I wouldn't care. As long as I died in his arms, nothing mattered._

I could vaguely sense my body being shifted into a scrunched position, cradled in arms that were stronger than mine. I snuggled closer and lost myself again. _My father's field, the pain in my veins and the transformation of my soul. I was like him, exactly his other half. We ruled together, him and me. Everything was perfect. We were the fallen innocents from heaven, bound together eternally in a love unvanquished. Nothing could separate us. We were a soul torn in half, shoved into two bodies and at once rejoined. And life was brilliant. Life was bright—until he came._

_Aro and his cohorts. The world was a mess. The life I once knew upside down. Corpus tried to resist, tried to make him back down. My people, brother's and sister's of the immortal kiss…all of them—dead. Corpus being captured, my gown swishing in the winds as Heath led me off towards a distant cliff. The fire was in his hands and then on my body, in my soul—and I screamed._

I was screaming in my own body.

* * *

"Shh, my only love." His hands were intertwined in my hair as I sat up. I knew it all—everything that had transpired. The enmity that rose within my stomach for Aro was more than I could stand. I wanted to _kill_ him. With all my strength, I tried desperately to escape from his arms.

But I couldn't.

I tried again.

Nothing. I was locked in a hold unlike anything I had ever been in. Impossible.

"I shall explain." His voice was fire in my ears, his nose brushing against my collarbone. "Faint, but still there all the same. You are just as delicious as the first day I found you."

"Corpus…" His name was the only thing that came to mind.

"My soul…" He whispered back affectionately.

"Tell me."

"We haven't much time. Heath has already informed the others and try as he might to make this look like your killing me—the truth is in his eyes."

"Then run away with me."

"Gladly."

"Wherever you wish…"

"I could stay here forever."

My brow furrowed. "But we can't."

Just then, like a blaring noise full of annoyance and agitation, my cell phone went off. How in the world—

I answered it anyways, my voice crackly because of the caught sobs in my throat. "Hello?"

The blur of words sent my head spinning into shock. "We need you to come home. Bella's in trouble. Victoria. She's hunting her." It was Carlisle and for once in his life he seemed anxious—worried even.

"Give me fourteen hours." I calmly replied just before closing my phone. My eyes found his and it was like we had never truly parted. Everything was so easy to understand. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on with all my might. "I must go."

"I'm going with you."

"But you cannot follow me directly."

A slow and eerie smile crept up to his lips. It was absolutely—remarkable. "I may not be too fast for _you_, but I am too fast for _them_."

"Colorado. Meet me there but we only have an hour." I paused. "You know how to find me."

"Your smell is forever encoded in my brain."

"Be prepared. I have a lot of questions for you."

He nodded and with the deepest reluctance as soul could acquire, I ascended the steps to meet what beheld me in the library. The first thing I saw when the door opened was Heath. But it was no longer the Heath that I had come to accept or adore. This Heath had accusation and murder written all over his coal black eyes.

* * *

A/N: The two are joined together again...yessss.


	9. Dark and King

"Heath—"

He threw up a hand to stop me from continuing. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

I was silent for a moment but I would not take this from him. Who was he, to command me? And wasn't he my loyal servant, sent to do my bidding? "Silence your tongue, Heath."

"You don't control me anymore. Aro does."

"But I control our future."

"And I am ending it here." His breath was calm, erythematic. Habit. Mine was inactive. "You've messed with me long enough, using me."

"I have never once used you."

He barked out a harsh laugh full of menace and vengeance. "I never once saw you make an effort to make me feel better. You reveled in the fact that I adore you; watch your every move like your dear Corpus."

"I could care less of what you think about me."

"No!" He pointed a finger at me with a jab. "You do care. You don't see yourself properly. You've used people since the day you were born! Your mother! Me! Even the men that fought today and some that died." He thrust his arm down and glared with resentment at me. "Did you ever once think that I would tell Aro? I planned on it—to keep you from _him_. He is the very pit of evil."

"How so when you helped him save me? When you—a former captive from England—guided my husband in his execution of what to do with me?"

"I did what was necessary to protect you!"

"I don't need your protection."

"You don't understand."

"What?! What don't I understand?"

"He is poison!"

"Do you think you would be better for me?"

Heath looked as if he were to cry. He held out a hand limply, motioning to me to come to him. I refused. "I am infinitely better for you. I would even prefer it if you stayed with Aro. Just don't go to him, to _King_. He's already turned your mind—no man should have that control over something so special."

"It is you who don't understand." I drew in a cold breath and lifted up my eyes beneath my lashes. Yep. Completely and totally consumed by hatred for me. "He is my world, my other half…you don't know the story…"

"I know it well enough, Dark…the angel."

"Never call me that."

"That's what you were. The two innocents, the angels that fell from heaven to be enraptured by Lucifer and his mignons—to be turned into his Prince and Princess. The Angel of Darkness and her King…"

"Shut up!" I snarled ruefully.

"No! And I—I was the loyal servant, swept up into your embrace and always held there to protect you—to swear my allegiance!"

"Then swear it! Swear to me you will not tell Aro!"

"I am no longer yours to control. Bound by blood to the brother that sought the thrown of your King. I must tell him now."

"I hate you."

"And I hate you."

Blood had been spilt in the room where I now stood, but it was the blood of our hearts.

"I'm leaving." I whispered.

"I know."

In a flicker he was gone and I had only minutes. Angel of Darkness, her King, her slave…all of it made perfect sense and yet…

Things were still unanswered. I needed him at that moment. Corpus was the only one who could help me.

* * *

"Aro!" Heath yelled the second the door to the main chamber opened. It was vacant except for the three brothers who snapped up their heads at the sound of a voice.

"Was she successful?" Aro asked in a blur of words incomprehensible to the human ear.

Heath roughly shook his head. "She fell to him."

"Impossible." Aro murmured to himself as he stroked his chin. "We mentally prepared her."

"She knew, Aro. She must have known."

Aro began to pace around with a purposeful slowness. "Then that means that someone told her."

Heath stood still knowing there would be only two outcomes to telling the truth. He would either be killed in which case he could have cared less if he was to never see Lilly again. Or he would live as Aro's ultimate death dealer to hunt her down and drag her back. Both were invigorating but had dire outcomes.

"You knew, I suspect."

Heath nodded once.

"How many are dead?"

"Helena, Damian and Navid."

"Bring me the others, but tell Patricio, Felix and Demetri to wait outside."

Heath did as he was told, bringing the assembled to the main chamber where it was sealed off. Where was Lilly? She must have been packing or—already gone. Aro smiled slyly and that was when Heath knew. Death was upon them—all of them. But he, the servant to the Angel, was to die. And that was the worst part. He couldn't care much for death as he had lived through it once before. To never see the angels' face again, however, posed a problem. He had failed in protecting once and had done so again. The circumstances were different but still, he was a failure.

All Heath could remember in that instant was a ripping sound of uncontrollable torment and then—all was still.

* * *

I stumbled into the main chamber, no longer able to control myself or my thoughts. I didn't care if he knew or if my brain ran amuck into his own. He wasn't going to keep me in this castle. No one was going to stop me.

I hardly noticed the pristine cleanliness of the chamber which was usually only this way after they feed. They must have done so to distract him. But oddly, I hadn't run into any members of the coven who fought with me that day. Just Patricio, Felix and Demetri were waiting outside the doors.

"Aro!" I called out desperately. I couldn't just leave abruptly without telling him. He would follow me.

"Over here, Lilly."

I tapped quickly over to him and like a small girl, yanked on his robes to make him focus his attention on me. "I'm leaving back to Washington. My family needs my help." My words were on constant string of hums, not coherent words as they often were.

"I know."

"I'm not staying."

"I know."

I observed his face to find him calm, reserved and smiling silently to himself.

"You're not mad?"

"You said you would leave and I expected as much."

"Right, then—erm…I'll be off."

I was still in my "armor" and my heels made small clicks as I ran for the door.

"I could never keep you from him." A whisper came to me just as I placed one foot outside. The others were watching me skeptically and—was that a hint of hatred? I retreated back inside the chamber and shut the doors but rested my hands on the doorknobs. Aro continued. "I know you didn't kill him. How could you when all I was doing was keeping you from him? I should have foreseen it, the inevitability of it all, how very much attached you are to him. I even forgot the story…"

"Where is Heath?" I asked feeling something not quite right with the whole situation. Shouldn't he be here or outside, hating me with the others?

"He is dead, Lilly."

"Dead?" No….no that—that was impossible. He was the servant sent to protect me.

"He _was_ the other angel sent from heaven to protect you—but like all angels that fall, he was tainted by the dark."

"So—he is no longer under the protection of heaven?"

"Was."

My hands violently shook themselves into nervousness, the metal rattling with them. "Why would you kill him? He was only doing his job."

"After he partook of the dark fruit his orders were to serve me and he did—until a few months ago. But the problem lies within me, not the others I have slain."

"Others?"

"I couldn't keep the ones bound to me without them knowing the secret as well. Only Patricio, Felix and Demetri are loyal servants who won't shed a word on this day."

I bit my lower lip to try and hold in the angst. "You are evil."

"Just as you."

"But I have a reason for living—and I have the light. My King."

"Yes, your king, my brother. What difference does it make? There are no gray areas when it comes between evil and good. The humans are good and we are evil. Our very name sends the shiver of death up the world's spines."

"I have to go now, Aro."

"And I won't stop you. But know this, The Angel of Darkness Lillith Carolina Scuro Vespacelli, you are not welcome here any longer."

I lifted the handle and moved to open the door once again when he gave his last words. "I will have your things sent back to you, Dark."

And that was the first time in the vampire world that I would be known again as Dark. Now, in both worlds, I was not just a simple mortal. I was Dark, the ancient vampire cast down from heaven as a test to see if darkness could prevail—and it had. Many had forgotten it, almost all except for a chosen few. But the story would be retold upon the recollection of my name. And as I stepped from the chamber, Aro's last words sending me ice all over my bones, the others heard my name being called. Their stances stiffened, and their curt nods were of respect because they were there. They had witnessed my fall and destruction and they _knew_ who I was.

They knew who Corpus was.

* * *

I had a lot to contemplate on my way over to Colorado. I hadn't given Corpus a specific place to meet me—but that was unimportant. What was important were my unexplained answers. What had caused me to commit such a crime as suicide? And what exactly was the story of my fall again? I knew there was some importance to the reason why I came back. Was I untouchable? Was that why no one could kill Corpus?

I laid my head back and sighed contently. So many questions that could be answered later. I was only hours away from him. I was also almost positive that he would trigger some memory in me that opened up more doors to explain everything…

My cell rang and just as it reached its second buzz I had answered it. "Lilly speaking."

"Dark, where was it you wanted to meet?"

My heart soared, my head spinning. Just the sound of his voice set me off into a frenzy. "Dublin and Haven. There is an abandoned house to the right of the intersection where no one ever ventures near."

"I would much prefer a hotel."

"Why?" Plenty of reasons. It was probably more convenient to talk amongst fine furnishings instead of a dusty room.

His soft chuckle sent me thrills all over my skin. "I'm not used to rickety old houses. I've been living in luxury for quite some time."

"But—you were in that castle."

"Not mine. I'll show you where I lived but for now, we have business to attend to."

I nodded even if he couldn't see me. "The Broadmoor?"

"Perfect." He whispered into the receiver.

I shut the phone exhaling in excitement of my future meeting with my only dream…

* * *

The Broadmoor was particularly crowded that day as I stepped to the register, people ogling at my outfit. It was couture, but still a bit outlandish for such a place. This place was of elegance and luxury—not anorexic models in black Goth costumes. The lady at the register smiled politely ignoring my dress. "The Galliano fashion shoot is just down the hall to the left."

"Oh, I'm not here for that." I blushed feeling ridiculous and the woman sharply gasped. I must have begun to glow and I was worried she might comment. But she controlled her emotions, whipping them into shape in a matter of moments.

"I'm sorry but all of our rooms are booked."

"Maybe he already booked a room." I nibbled my lower lip in nervousness. What if we couldn't talk in private?

"Yes, I did." A voice came from behind me. People were in aw of the sound and as I slowly creaked around to face my reason for existence, others did as well. His presence commanded attention and it had always caught mine. I could have fallen into him right there yet I held my composure like I was taught as a little girl. I linked my hand onto his arm and we were the Lord and Lady again visiting an eloquent castle for the spring. "The room is the King's sweet," I noticed his wink at me though his face hadn't moved, "and it's under Vespa."

"Ah, yes, here you are. The room is ready for you." She handed Corpus a key, eyed us two in wonder and called for the next person.

Our footsteps didn't touch the floor as we fled off towards the upper part of the building and into the King's sweet. I hadn't even seen the faces of the people that watched us or the whispers that past us. All I saw was him.

He shut the door and turned to me with a twinkle in his black eyes. No red rimmed them. "There are many things left unexplained." He took my hand and led me over towards the balcony. That's when I noticed how cloudy it was. That's why there were so many people inside—they didn't like the rain. I laughed softly as we threw open the doors and stepped outside onto the balcony. It was separate from the rest of the other balconies, signifying its importance. "But first thing first." He put his hand on my waist, my figure molding into his like it was always meant to be there, and his penetrating eyes were softened by my small smile. "I missed you, Dark." With one hand, he lifted up my chin, my hair spilling over his other arm that held up my waist and he sighed with longing. My eyes shut as he pressed his icy lips on mine and I felt like a human again. He was stronger, colder, handsomer and more graceful than I and yet he loved me all the same. I parted my lips and his teeth bit roughly onto my bottom lip. The venom oozed out but it would never harm me. I slid my hand into his hair and held on with all my strength. The music sounded again like the trumpets of heaven and I could see it. I could see heaven when I was with him. Everything was light and all the darkness of our lives couldn't stand against it.

He pulled away abruptly making me franticly scan his eyes as to why he would do such a thing.

He laughed at me and kissed the tip of my nose. "We only have an hour."

My shoulders fell limply but I wasn't too sad. Besides, I was to be with my family soon. "Oh Corpus…" I hummed ruffling my hand through his hair like I did when we were first married. "My other half…"

His grin made my legs turn into jelly. "My soul."

He released me but followed close behind as I weaved my way back into the room. We were encased again but it felt like there were no limitations to our happiness. He reached for my collarbone, tracing it with his fingers until he found my chain. Gently, he tugged it from underneath my blouse where it clasped free from my neck. He took the hand that he had been holding my left and slid the ring onto it with care. Perfect fit. "You should have never taken it off."

"In a town like Forks, one doesn't flaunt such a thing freely. And I highly doubt that an eight year old would have something so extravagant."

"If not for Aro, you wouldn't have ever experienced eight again."

I tapped his cheek with my free hand, my fingertips brushing back the hair that was in his face. The work of God, my King, my angel… "Tell me the story again."

"You've heard it many times."

"But you know I only like it when you tell it."

He fell back onto a finely decorated couch and I wrapped myself into his lap comfortably. "Very well, where was it I always began?"

"We, the two original innocents not to be confused with Adam and Eve, fell from the sky…"

"Ah, yes." He cleared his throat even though there was no need while his thumb traced circles on my open palm. "We, the two original innocents not to be confused with Adam and Eve, fell from the sky to test the evil ways of the world with something so pure and good that not even Lucifer himself could stand to look at us. We had been trained dutifully in the eye of heaven to succeed all evil and set the world back into the light from the dark ages. But, as all things that learn the ways of the world, we observed that it was easier to be of the world than to be in it. And so Lucifer captured our hearts and made us one of his immortals forever trapped in a world of gliding beauty, eternal life, and loneliness." I hated the part that came next and the hairs on my skin stood up. "For our sins, God punished us and separated us calling your soul back and mine to remain here. To where your soul went, no one knows, but your strength to endure was impeccable. All through the earth you wandered in search of me," a sudden flash of endless rains and winters danced by my vision as he spoke, "and it wasn't until you were given a new life in which I was to find _you_ that we were together again." This was my favorite part, the binding of our souls. "A molecular force held us together and we swayed along like seaweed in the oceans never lamenting our lives or our damnation. Our story was widely known but then—"

I placed a finger onto his lips and shushed him. "No more…I don't want to hear anymore…"

"That part didn't exist when you were last alive."

"And I wish to never hear it."

"You haven't changed."

I felt sick suddenly, the room spun and I was weak. "I have to ask you some things."

"I'm all yours." His smile was dark, devious—a God's.

"Why such perfect English? You spoke to me through my paintings in old English and yet here you sit, perfectly at ease with modern language."

"So do you."

"But I was born into it."

"And I have changed myself to fit the times. The only thing I wish to keep the same is my hair…it would never grow back if I cut it."

"Don't, I adore your hair long."

I ran my fingers through it and inhaled his scent. What was my next question? "Loose yourself again, lills?"

"No…I just can't seem to recall—oh! Yes…that's right. Why did I come back now?"

"That's a loaded question." He rubbed his fingers up and down my neck casually lost in his theories. "My only explanation is that we could never be separated. Man and woman, the Angel and the King."

"Would anyone believe we still exist?"

"Only ones who saw us in the beginning and those that witnessed our fall in the eighteenth century."

"How long have I been gone?"

"You were officially pronounced dead in 1793."

"That's not too long to wait for me…"

"Long enough. It felt like I was missing an arm, leg, eye, ear…I couldn't get up from our castle for a hundred and fifty years after that. I purposefully put myself into a coma." His smirk was sad and once again lost in memories I didn't share with him. "Why did you do it?"

I was suddenly unbearably uncomfortable. I moved myself slightly and his wrists caught mine. I summoned my strength hoping to flee so I wouldn't have to answer and I only found the normal strength of a mortal. He was much stronger than I had ever been and this frightened me. "Please, Corpus."

"Tell me. I never found an answer…"

"Because they would have made me kill you. Only I can kill you…remember…"

"But you committed the act of final sin. Dark—"

"Do you think it was easy for me?" I muttered sharply. "You were still able to live in your own skin you've had since our rebirth and I have had to grow up three times. You're selfish!" I cried out, this time successfully moving from his lap and across the room.

"You're completely right! And I've told you that many times—I am a selfish monster. But you would be a hypocrite if you didn't say you were as well. The whole purpose of your life was to find me, to seal us together again in a bind unbreakable."

"Which, by the way has proven breakable two times."

"No…it was never broken. That is why you came back to me—because it was never broken. The only way you could kill me, Lilly, is if you did not love me anymore."

"How could I not love you? I have tried, but it never worked."

"You never tried and you would be a fool to say you had."

"And if I didn't love you?"

"Then we would be broken and two very lost souls. I think that we would actually just be carcasses and contain no soul. We're both selfish together, I suppose."

"But—if I gave everything I had to you isn't that the most unselfish act? What would be my purpose now?"

"You have forgotten apparently."

"Perhaps."

His hands were stroking my shoulders sweetly and I was suddenly lost of all my anger. "You receive my protection when with me."

"Aw…so I get the gifts of your protection while I have no significance about me."

"Stop it, Dark. You know that I am nothing without you. It is the female who gives the male his strength."

"I guess your right, King."

His laughter was rich like cream and made my hands shake. "Always am."

I grumbled under my breath incoherently when I looked at the clock. We had exactly three minutes left. He noticed my rigid behavior at once and was gravely quiet. "You have to go."

"Come with me."

"I cannot. This is something you must do by yourself."

"At least meet my family and then you can leave."

He thought for a moment and I knew the choice was hard. He might not be able to leave me on a short notice. He might refuse….

"Only for a day."

I rejoiced inside and was able to relax at this. "Let's go meet my parents."

"For the second time."

"Huh?"

"I've already met your biological parents and now I must meet something entirely different. People of my own kind…"

I clutched onto his arm as we walked freely from the hotel room our hair neatly in place and our clothes pristine. No one could ever get the impression that we were doing something entirely immoral and as we strutted past the receptionist she thanked us for our kind donation.

"Donation?"

"With the expense of the room, I donated an infinitesimal amount of money towards their funds for AIDS."

I hugged myself closer to him, to the light that shined from his skin as we hailed a taxi that was just leaving and headed off towards the Denver airport.

* * *

"Tell me something."

"Alright, I was once forced to feed on animals and that ultimately changed my perspective of life."

I giggled uncontrollably while I flipped through a boring airplane magazine full of tasteless items that no one would want. "I was going to ask you something before you told me what it was."

"Of course, forgive me."

"Always." He firmly hugged me close to him, breathing in my scents to make up for lost time. "I kept having this vision—or dream—and it was of Heath," I bit my lip hardly at the sound of his name but knew I couldn't grieve just yet, "and you discussing something that's been bothering me."

"Go on." He was stiff suddenly and his eyes were steely.

"You said that because of our blood bond and our love we—we had killed…"

He didn't say anything. His eyes were coals, his jaw line clenched and I could see the warlord that had faced so many battles. I shrank back into myself, afraid for my very life. Even the stewardess that walked by stumbled over herself and ran towards the back. His eyes shot down towards mine and at once his eyes soothed themselves out into black oceans. He hadn't fed in a while and neither had I.

"That was a time when I didn't know what to do. My best councilors couldn't advise me in how to handle the—" his jaw was clenched again "situation. I was lost, confused, dazed…I hadn't needed to change you last time and our bond hadn't killed anyone because we…didn't know any humans."

"Why did our bond kill my family?"

He gulped roughly and licked his already moist lips. "The only reason why your family was ever created was to harbor your soul. I can't explain it clearly but…once we are together and our bond is complete, the humans that know us die."

"Bella!" I suddenly cried.

His head shook immediately. "No…no only blood related. Bella is not blood related."

"But the whole town…"

"Was related to you in some way."

"Talk about incest…"

His laugh was a whisper. "Yes, there were a lot of perverted sexual blood ties within the town."

"Have I always looked like this or is this the creation of sexual perversion?"

"You have always looked this way, thank god. I couldn't stand to have you any other way. This was the way God made you and if you had changed one small bit…"

"Well, I haven't, so let's not talk about the past. The future is ahead of us and—I must now focus on something I feel is entirely out of my hands. How am I going to help them when I'm just as normal as they are? My strength—"

"Was only given to you so that you could endure the battles of finding me." He interrupted with a weary smile.

"And you took it from me."

"No, just took it back. And to be honest, it feels magnificent to have it again."

"I suppose my normalcy is aggravating."

"You are far from normal, Dark."

"Who was the first to call me Dark?"

"Many people…but to be more specific it was the people we met. You have an aura about you that generates…darkness."

"And you hold light."

"That is why we are together. The darkness and the light. However, you and I were both innocent once. I was just the second one to fall to darkness."

"That's why we are confused with Adam and Eve amongst our kind."

"We were never as ignorant as them. We aren't even as old as them. I can't remember that far back, in fact. But yes we are confused with them."

"Our story is a tragic myth, though. People still believe that we are dead."

"And we shall forever remain dead. I don't want our tales to resurface, though, at the mention of your nickname people will start to remember."

"There aren't any cults designated to us are there?"

"None that I know of. I'm sure that even Carlisle has no idea what we really are."

I snuggled closer into the crook of his arm, settling without another word.

"Do you want me to tell him?"  
"It won't matter, Edward can read minds."

"Then I'll have to make mine only the sounds of static."

"You can do that?"

"Aro_ was_ my brother, after all…"

"Future, remember…"

"The future…I wonder what it holds."

"Alice could tell us."

His fingers brushed the hair from my ear and the touch was unfathomably relaxing. "I wonder if she sees a wedding." I sat up abruptly, my face apparently stricken as Corpus's suddenly became worried. "What, did I say something wrong?"

"You can't be serious? Marriage! King, I'm not even out of high school."

"Keep your voice down." His eyes darted about the cabin but I knew no one was really listening. "Of course I intend to marry you, make an honest living now that we are together. But I also intend to court you."

I laughed at his usage of the word dating. "You mean date me?"

"Isn't that what I said?" His lips twitched and I could only recall the many times I corrected him in my past life on the ways of courtly love. They always twitched when he was aggravated at being corrected. It was, obviously, the most adorable thing and if any teenage girl saw him do it they would swoon forth from gravity towards him.

"You're going to have to ask Carlisle."

He threw up a hand in disgust. "You think I don't know that?"

"You're a bit rusty."

Both eyebrows rose up profoundly and he looked more irritated than ever. "Rusty? Since when have you been kissing—oh yes…that's right." His face folded right into a scowl and he pushed me into my seat. "I had completely forgotten your little pretensions of seducing those two demons."

I took my hand and forced him to look at me. "Then you can't really be mad at me as you know they were just ploys."

"True…but just for the record…was there anything else I should be aware of?" I must have flushed profusely because Corpus's scowl deepened. "What happened?"

"I sort of went unconscious after a fight with Felix and Demetri and they had torn my shirt off in the process. Aro helped me up to his room where I could rest in peace and I woke up and the blanket slipped from my shoulders and…"

"He saw your chest."

"I _was_ wearing a bra."

I heard a snap and when I looked down Corpus held a piece of the arm rest in his hands. His teeth ground together with intolerance and once again I shrank back. "Well, at least you didn't allow him to go any further." His hissed out much more the fearful vampire than a kind hearted creature that held the light of the world.

"Um…"

"He kissed you didn't he?"

"It was my first kiss in quite a while so of course I was going to let it happen. I was physically deprived of emotion."

His body was rigid, a statue. But, unexpectedly, he relaxed. "I suppose that's proficient punishment for taking away his only dream."

"I'm not his only dream."

"Alright, but you _were_ one of them."

"Enough, please. Stop getting all worked up over harmless things."

"Harmless? Do you even know what this means?" This couldn't be good. "I can't allow you to go to school and be around males."

"What?" My jaw felt like it was scraping against the floor. "You're missing the whole point, King! I go to school so that I can interact with people and not feel so cut off from all things human."

"Yes, but I don't want you to."

"I don't care what you want."

He was frustrated and the sigh that came from him was a gust of wind that faintly moved the hair of the person in front of us. "How can I put this so that you understand? Frankly, you cannot be around males because of what might happen. You might fall in love with a human and I cannot allow that to occur. You don't seem to grasp the destruction that will befall us if that happens."

I moaned in angered. "You are a stubborn, selfish, and ignorant creature! Didn't I have Heath," another uncontrollable pain in my heart, "to fall in love with? He was human and I still didn't fall for him even though I wanted to. But I just—I couldn't. You are my soul purpose for existence and I'm afraid that even my heart has that encoded into its Aorta."

His jaw flexed into a more normal position and he finally broke into a smile. "Then I guess I'm stuck with you."

"For eternity."


	10. Home

Thanks to "Vilofied, Superdani, Talia.Toadette, and hush.lust"!! You all make my day! And to all my readers and subscribers, you are awesome! Thanks Joreyna for reading every chapter and never loosing interest.

* * *

People were in awe at the sight of Corpus and a few stopped what they were doing just to watch him walk calmly along with me, guiding me like a lover would, but keeping enough distance between us. I noticed a few families from school so that meant I couldn't touch him, for fear of what they might think of a supposed eighteen year old with a thirty year old man. For Forks that was…a bit much—even though we weren't in Forks just yet. Sure, Bella and Edward could get married with only a nice amount of fuss because they were both "eighteen". But Corpus and I could never do that in public. I wondered what would happen if King got a job and invited his colleagues over for dinner and they saw me. Would they think me a gold digger? Or just his mistress? Or would they think me as his wife?

We hailed a taxi and thank god for us, it was pouring buckets. The day was perfect it seemed and I figured that this day was the day I was meant to go home. Home. How sweet that sound was in my ears. With my family and with King…everything seemed like it was going to be alright. My life would work out and if I just lived it to the best of my abilities—to make things right—then possibly there was hope for me and Corpus.

"We're going to have to find you a modern name, you know." I mumbled as the taxi sped off for the hour long ride towards Forks.

"What would you like to call me?" The taxi driver's glance flicked to us informing me that I shouldn't get too close to him. Corpus might "rape" me or something ridiculous like that.

I tapped my chin in thought reviewing all the names I liked and didn't like until I found one. "I told someone once, when he was human, that I was in love with someone else and he asked if this man existed. I told him yes and called you Aiden. What do you think?"

He wrinkled up his nose in protest. "That is a boy's name. As you can see, I am no boy."

"Yes," I raked my eyes over his figure and lost my ambitions, "I see that." I noticed why people were staring at Corpus. I hadn't noticed before but then again I chose to be oblivious when I was content. He was the definition of "bad boy" and I giggled out loud as I thought it. He was wearing a Devil Wears Prada band shirt with a black American Apparel jacket, skinny jeans and Converse. I could have just died at the sight of him. But—I couldn't. So instead, I laughed to myself for being such a hormone-filled girl.

"Is there something wrong with the way I look?" He was scowling again, his lip twitched up into a thin line.

"No, King, I adore the way you dress because I seemed to dress the same way."

"I told you—one soul two bodies."

"Miss? Where did you want me to take you in Forks?" The taxi driver called from the front seat.

"Make a left and keep going. I'll tell you when."

I was suddenly hit with pure elation of seeing my family again. I was so close now and everything passed by was one more reason to stay home. The trees, the rain, the greenery, the vacancy and slowness of the town…all of it were mine.

"Here! Stop here!" I ordered and quickly stepped from the taxi, throwing a roll of bills at the driver. We were at the foot of the drive. Corpus and I stood staring at it, the trees that wound around the road and engulfed it in its darkness. We were already soaked through but still we stood.

The wind whipped past us as we sprinted up the drive, our bodies not even working up a sweat. We neared closer and closer still until bam! It was right there. My home, the white house, the stream, the trees…everything was in perfection.

And there, at the door, was my family. All of them watching me, wanting me, loving me. I ran without another hesitation towards them and collided into the arms of my mother, Esme. She stroked my hair, kissing my forehead all the while soothing me with words of tenderness. Carlisle rubbed my back—though soaked—and praised me for enduring such a long journey. Alice was next, kissing me and eyeing my outfit. Rosalie kissed my forehead and whispered that she missed me. Jasper and Emmet both enveloped me in bear hugs.

Edward and Bella were last and I thought I could cry. She was alright, alive, well. She didn't look like hell anymore. She seemed alive—but a little lost.

"Hey, Bella." I whispered as I hugged her, kissing her hair and allowing her intoxicating scent to waft into me. Edward ruffled my hair lovingly with a crooked grin and I felt a sudden pang in my ribs. I had missed that.

Then, everyone's attention turned to Corpus. He was standing casually at the foot of the porch, the breeze blowing his wet hair and he looked a model.

"Everyone," I took my place by his side, "this is Corpus."

"Alice forewarned us he was coming." Carlisle said as he came forward to shake hands with my soul. "Alice told us you would be older but she didn't say you were older than me."

"Thirty two isn't too old." King chuckled under his breath as he winked at me. I smirked to myself, not being able to bring my eyes to my family.

"We have things to discuss." Carlisle's smile was polite, but firm. He was acting exactly as a father would when his daughter brings home her current boyfriend. I didn't know why he should be so worried…he knew all about him for so long.

Corpus nodded and Carlisle politely touched him to move forward. I followed of course, but Carlisle stopped me. "Alone."

My pitiful puppy dog eyes darted from Carlisle to Corpus and back again. Corpus's smile was reassuring while he leaned down to whisper in my ear something incoherent to the others. "Go mingle with your family. Catch up with them. I doubt I'll be leaving soon."

He started to move off but I was still holding his hand. He chuckled so low that only I could hear it. He took my hand and—after displacing it from his—kissed it. It fell limply by my side.

Alice gave me no time to pout as she rushed me into the house and up to my room. Everything was pristine and well kept, music already playing from my stereo and my closet stocked full of new clothes. "I saw you coming without any luggage so—I took the liberty of picking out you entire wardrobe!" She giggled as she disappeared into my closet that housed its own personal mall. I doubted there was anything informal in there or anything that was under a hundred. Bella had followed us in and so did Rosalie. All of us women were together again but I was completely aware of my surroundings. My ears were keenly honed into a certain person's footsteps within the house. Every move he took I startled and irrationally waited for him to come and get me.

I was being silly. Why didn't I want to spend time with my family? Focus, Lilly…focus.

"Thanks Alice." I said after an awkward pause.

Her expression was befuddled as she began to strip me from my "armor" and with extreme annoyance I realized Rosalie did too. Bella seemed to not notice, her own attention far off probably thinking of Edward. Or, as I could hear from Alice's private conversation she was having with herself in her head, a man named Jacob. I was naked now in only my underwear and to my entire embarrassment that made me start to glow they all cocked their heads to the side in astonishment.

"Have you—gotten thinner?"

"Look at her stomach!" Rosalie gasped—shocked.

"My shirt, Alice." I was irritated. There was no way the rest of the house hadn't heard that. And I was particularly sure how I was going to deal with Corpus and my….physical interaction. Yeah, memories were one thing—but actually going through with the whole…thing was…difficult to imagine. Alice flitted to my side and slid the tight shirt over my head where it hung over my thighs. Alice laughed to herself. "What have you been doing over there in Italy?"

"Just—training."

"Oh yes, Aro's ultimate plan…"

"Aro?" Bella asked skittishly. Alice went over to Bella to explain while Rosalie came over to me and handed me new jeans. She took one look at my hair, sneered, and retrieved a brush from my bathroom.

"I'm glad to have you home." She gently spoke to me while untangling my hair from its wet mess. "I need your opinion on some things. Alice has been driving me crazy and I need your different taste."

"Anytime you want me."

"Are you sure? Because you and Corpus seem a bit—attached to one another." I bit my lower lip as she tugged on my scalp. "It's hard to explain. I'm sure once Carlisle has a chance to hear it from Corpus he'll break it down for us. I shouldn't be that hard to understand considering Edward and Bella are the same way."

"No." I automatically denied that statement, feeling it my duty to do so. "It's different. It's like—we are physically unable to be separated."

"You're separated now."

"In the same house."

"How is that going to work when you go to school with us tomorrow?"

"Is Corpus staying?"

"Depends what Carlisle and Corpus thinks is best. He's a bit old you know."

"You will understand once Carlisle tells you."

I could feel her nod as she scruffed up my hair. "You have perfect sex hair."

"Er—thanks?"

I was fully dressed and barefoot when I stepped from my room to go find King, twirling my ring around my finger as I padded down the stairs towards Carlisle's office. I knocked lightly on the door, the voices silencing abruptly.

"Come in." Carlisle answered.

I tapped the door open with my cool fingertips to find Edward, Carlisle and Corpus all in the room, Edward leaning against the wall, Carlisle behind his desk and my destiny in a chair casually watching me make my way into the room. "What's the big meeting for?"

"Just discussing future plans."

"Oh." I must have looked a bit defeated and out of the loop because Corpus was already standing and by my side when I opened my mouth to speak again. "Can I know what you're planning? So I'm prepared."

"I was just telling them of us—and then we discussed future situations. Carlisle and Edward want you to go to school."

My eyes narrowed. "And you don't want me to."

"It's not that I don't encourage you in enlightening your knowledge, I just don't condone the cavorting of my soon to be wife with other temptations."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "You failed to mention that, Corpus. Edward, did you know of this?"

"Of course and I thought you did too."

"No, no I did not."

I sighed heavily, withdrawing myself into my own personal hug. "I honestly don't see what the big deal is, King."

"King?" Edward's eyebrow rose.

"I don't think I could stand it, Dark."

"Dark?" Edward was now extremely curious.

"Then stalk me tomorrow. I don't care. But I am going to school."

"Then I'm going with you."

"_You can't._"

"That's another thing we wanted to tell you, Lilly." Carlisle interjected into the middle of our fight. "We have some things to work out."

"What sort of things?"

"Corpus is roughly thirteen years older than you and that may appear too strange for Forks. There's already enough speculation over Edward and Bella. So, we have thought of a solution." He waited for me to say something but I was too worried about what it was to answer. "Corpus, when he visits town, is going to pose as your Uncle."

I blinked. "What?"

"It's no different from how we are in public, Lilly. There's no need to have public displays of affection."

"Yeah, but…come on! My _Uncle_? That's a little—weird."

"Just in Forks. We can move to Seattle—"

"Seattle? Are you crazy?! I'm not leaving my family."

Corpus was a bit put off by this. "Lilly, how do you expect me to live in a house with seven—soon to be eight—people when I've been used to being by myself for centuries. Besides, how are we going to spend alone time together without bionic hearing listening in?"

I blushed. "I suppose you're right. But I still don't want to leave."

"And you don't have to. You can spend time here whenever you wish to be with them and then come home to me."

"But I want you to be with me when I'm here."

"I can come here too."

I broke into a smile. "Then I guess the Uncle thing will work. But—where are you going to live in Seattle? And transportation…"

"Once everything is clear from destruction in Seattle, I will have everything settled. Please, try to not worry and let me handle this."

"But—"

He pressed his fingers lightly to my lips and shushed me. "Stop talking. I have to leave tomorrow night so you can do your thing with your family."

"Tomorrow?"

"I said stop talking." He joked before he clasped his hand in mine and led me from the room. I shot a curious look at my brother who grinned crookedly at me, winking at me suddenly. I smiled back and led Corpus up to my room to find it empty of other persons. We were alone—in my room. Oddly, I was nervous. Why was I nervous? Because that smirk on his lips was unlike any other I had seen. It was the smirk he held when he watched me as a human and I was a fascination to him. It was just before he began to drill me about why I said this or that or why someone said something to me. Crap.

"So," he shut the door even though that wouldn't do any good, "you look much better."

"I look—not myself."

"And apparently you look," here it comes, "skinnier. Is that even possible?"

"I have no idea."

"Such a silly human you are, Dark."

He tapped my nose before being an annoying lurker and surveying all of my stuff. I plopped down onto my bed sensing all of my muscles loosen and all of my cares disappear. There were things to do but—for now I had to enjoy company with Corpus.

"Sorry that I sprang up the whole marriage business. I fully intend on doing all of the steps before we get to that stage."

"You really don't have to."

"I must. I won't even kiss you until the appropriate moment."

"If that's what you want…" My attempt to sound alright with that was sad. Anyone could detect the disappointment that oozed into my very words.

He was crawling onto my bed and lying next to me in seconds. "I was joking." He laughed. Goosebumps appeared on my arm. He reached over and pulled me into a cuddle, wrapping me up like a blanket into his arms. "I couldn't resist even if I tried. And believe me I have tried."

I was buried in his chest feeling more nervous than ever. "Corpus?"

"Yes, angel?"

My lips automatically meshed themselves into a smile. "When ae we going to…?"

"Whenever you want." Of course he didn't need to ask. He knew what I was going to ask before I even thought of the question.

"I want to be pushy—but I also don't want to be a slut."

He barked out a laugh and pressed my head further into his chest, cradling me close to him. "You are no strumpet. You've only given yourself to me and that is more devotion than most men have to their regiments."

"I could have been with Heath."

"Thank god you weren't. No servant is good enough for my wife."

"I'm not your wife yet—and don't say that about Heath. He protected me long enough for me find you…"

"And for that I respect him—but he wanted you."

"Aro wanted me to."

"Wants."

I shut my eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "A part of me held affection for Heath."

"A silly crush, nothing more." The conversation was over as he ran his fingers through my hair, down my back and past my thigh where it rested in the crook of my knee. "Now, what do you want to do tonight? Nothing too boisterous as I think Carlisle wouldn't allow you do something outlandish."

"I'm older than he is."

"By only a hundred years."

"Still, I'm older." I was dubiously happy, reveling in the fact that I was with my one and only.

He pressed a kiss onto my forehead, rolling over so that he was on top of me. "Let's see…there's a few clubs that I know of. We could always drive to L.A. and get into all loads of trouble there. I know the curator of—"

Just then there was knock on my door. No one just knocked on my door so this must have been someone human. Bella.

"Come in, Bella."

I was standing casually by the window in only seconds when she opened the door to full view. Our room was lit with light but she must have expected the room to be covered in darkness. How convenient for her to guess how I lived when I was the Angel of Darkness…

"May we speak to you?" Bella asked quietly, eyeing Corpus worriedly.

I unfolded my arms. Of course she would be with Edward. Her nerves, I could sense, were standing on edge. I took a good look at Corpus and found why she would be so ill at ease with him. He was a _man_—a very godlike man at that and unlike her very young boyfriend. And he was in _my_ room. The room of a nineteen year old.

"I don't bite, Bella." Corpus chuckled as he casually flicked a smile her way. She peered into his eyes and finding no red, was almost completely at ease. What a strange human…

"I need—we need…all of us…need to ask you something. A few things actually…"

I took a deep breath and plopped down into the space beside her. This was going to be a long night. "Ask away, Bells…"

"I was wondering if—if the Volturi are curious about…about me."

I reflected on her answer and what would have taken minutes took milliseconds. "No. Aro was a bit—preoccupied." The snap of Corpus's teeth was only audible by Edward and I making us both raise our eyebrows at him. Corpus's eyes were shut and he looked like he was battling internally with a rage I knew all too well. "But now that I am gone, there is a possibility he will become curious. Caius might push him into inspecting."

"Oh…"

"What is this all about?"

Edward quickly filled me in about Bella's missing shirt, their cluelessness about who it was that had snuck into her house, Victoria's hunt for Bella, and the possibility of the Volturi being involved. Not even the werewolves could detect the scent. This was why they wanted me home. Extra surveillance and a helping hand. The more the better...

"Werewolves?" I felt my throat grow hoarse…were they friends with us now?

Edward's face was expressionless. I would have to pester him about that later. "Yes, our furry,dog-like enemies have been hunting down Victoria as well."

"I see…well I shall do everything I can to keep an eye out for her."

There was an awkward pause.

"Do you still have your strength?"

I could have cried right then and I was afraid that a traitor tear would drip down my cheek. I abruptly turned to the window, cursing my curse that gave Corpus all of my powers.

"I take that as a no." Edward whispered.

"She's still dealing with that conflict—the story, remember?"

Edward nodded, his eyes burning into my back.

"Look," I snarled at them, "I'll do my best to watch over her and keep her safe. I'll do whatever you want—just don't mention what I've lost again."

Corpus stiffened making me regret what I said at once. Bella and Edward would have to leave soon or they would witness one of our fights.

"Bella, let us leave them be. They're still working out kinks."

"Kinks?"

"Yes, kinks. If you and I ever separate for more than two hundred years, we would have kinks too."

"I doubt that." She whispered. I felt childish then though I knew she didn't mean it harmfully.

The door clicked closed and we were once again alone. I flipped off the lights, fell under the covers of my bed and refused to look at him.

"You do understand that the only reason I have your strength is because you gave it to me." Corpus' crisp voice broke our hour's stiff silence.

"I haven't given you anything."

He rolled me over and sat me straight up without even trying. "Stop being a baby and tell me what this is all about."

What was this all about? Was my anger due to the distress of being normal? Not being able to be a better advantage in protecting Bella? Or was I just truly frightened that Corpus could kill me? If I tried to leave…would he think it necessary to force me to stay? Why would I leave? What could make me—

"Stop, Lilly, stop. Your brain is on overload right now. Just take one thought at a time and ask me."

"No, I can't."

"I'll just ask Edward."

"He wouldn't tell you. He's too preoccupied with Bella, some wolf named Jacob, and tracking down Victoria."

"If you want this to work, we're going to have to work together."

I took in a deep breath and spilled my guts in one coherent sentence. "I'm angry because I won't be able to protect Bella the way I want and I'm afraid of you."

Corpus's mouth dropped. "You're afraid of me? I can understand the Bella part, but _me_? Lilly, it is I who should be afraid of you. If you leave me—a complete separation— you take every power I have with you. It is I who should be a scared of you. If you leave me…I am nothing."

I felt better—and worse. Better because if I did leave, I could have my powers back. Worse because I would never want to leave him. Never. I fell onto him suddenly, wrapping arms about his neck and snuggling my nose into his collarbone with that almost deathly scent filling all my organs. I could feel my teeth prick up at the smell of blood and venom when I realized I needed to hunt. "I know what we can do tonight."

"Something that won't damage your virtue, I hope. Carlisle and Edward—including your other brothers and I suspect your sisters—would all have my ass for that."

"No…something that's much more rewarding than that…" I brought my shimmering purple eyes to his, a slow snarl creeping into my chest and rumbling up through my clenched teeth. "I'm thirsty…"

* * *

A/N: I am honestly enjoying the love relationship between Lilly and Corpus. I was afraid I would be disgusted because it wasn't Edward and Bella love, but oddly enough it works. I think that Lilly and Corpus just...work.


	11. Fighting Dirty

For this chapter, Sour Cherry is the best song to listen to. Thanks to my readers and reviewers. Thanks Joreyna.

"Shout when you wanna get off the ride  
Shout when you wanna get off the ride  
Shout when you wanna get off the ride  
'Cause you crossed my mind, you crossed my mind  
Made my blood thump 7-8-9  
Make my heart beat double time  
Now I'm only sour cherry on the fruit stand, right  
Am I the only sour cherry on the fruit stand

Shout when you wanna get off the ride  
Shout when you wanna get off the ride  
'Cause you crossed my mind, it crossed my mind  
I'm a penny in a diamond mine  
We could be movers,  
We could be shakers  
If we could just shake somin' outta the blue  
and get off the ride

I'm the only sour cherry on the fruit stand, right  
Am I the only sour cherry on the fruit stand?  
If I'm the only sour cherry on the fruit stand, right  
Am I the only sour cherry on your fruit stand?

G-g-g-go home, go home it's over  
G-g-g-go home it's over  
G-g-g-go home, go home it's over over  
Go go home it's over  
G-g-g-go home, go home it's over  
Go go home it's over  
G-g-g-go home, go home it's over over  
Go go home it's over" -Sour Cherry, The Kills

* * *

The morning came too soon. Corpus and I ran back, hand in hand, from the forest stopping ever few minutes to kiss and exchange stories of what we were up to while separated. He had more stories than I, however. Yet he was equally fascinated by our family dynamics and asked me more than enough questions. But the time came for me to change for school and frustration hit. Alice was in my room already assembling an outfit for me.

"I bought all of your clothes without realizing that you would piece it together incorrectly, so I took the liberty of picking out something for you."

"Oh, thanks Alice. Just what I need." I allowed every ounce of sarcasm to seep into my voice and wasn't ashamed of it.

She flipped me around, my clothes off once again, and dressed completely in something else. I frowned realizing that Alice dressed me up somewhat normal. Plain light purple tank top—the straps just wide enough to pass under school code—and black skinny jeans. She slid on silver bejeweled flip flops onto my feet and then her eyes caught sight of my diamond. She gracefully slid it from the left hand to the right without any questions from me. She nodded triumphantly and sighed. "I missed this so much."

"What if it gets cold?"

She scowled at me but placed a black cardigan over my arms. "Happy?"

"Yes. Thank you…"

I tapped down the steps feeling completely lost when I bumped into a rock solid chest that wrapped me up in a bear hug. "How come you didn't invite me to go hunting with you last night?"

My eyes fell calmly into Emmet's. "Because that means we would have had to ditch school and therefore not be any help in protecting Bella."

Emmet let me go and ruffled my hair affectionately. Where was Corpus? The sudden thought came so quickly that it took me a moment to regroup. I could hear his footsteps in the kitchen coming closer, closer still.

"Rightly so." Emmet clearly said, but to me it was a jumble of words.

There he was, cleanly dressed and waiting for me to run into his arms. I did so, all hesitation fleeing from me. Safe. This was my one, true, stability. Ah, I could never leave him. I was, without little doubt, eclipsed by only the thought of him. It sent my head whirling into frenzied emotions, things that had long been kept silenced by my search for him.

"Edward, do you mind if I take her to school?"

Edward muttered a no and was gone. Corpus placed his hands on either side of my face, pausing to read my face and kissed my eyes. "Let's go, little school girl…"

We flew outside to find my BMW just out front. Into it we tipped and off down the road we sped. Unexpectedly he leaned over and captured my face with one hand, not even looking at the road, and kissed me gently. It was titillating, this experience of kissing while driving. He pushed against my lips roughly tracing them with his tongue. I pulled back suddenly feeling myself blush more than ever.

"Works every time…" King chuckled deviously.

"I don't want you to run off the road." I mumbled.

His laugh was a melody, streaming into my pores to make my hairs stand on end. "That will never happen."

"I bet I could make you…"

"Are you challenging me?"

"No different from any other day…"

"True… Fine. I bet one whole school day that you can't run me off the road."

"If I win?"

"If you win, you can go to school whenever, wherever, for as long as you want."

"And if you win I have to take a day off of school?"

"Exactly."

"Deal."

I unbuckled my seat belt slowly, letting the reeling sound of it shrinking back from its protective mission fill the car. I nibbled my lower lip seductively, his eyes extremely interested as I neared languidly. I was the tigress and he was my prey. My hair spilled over my shoulders and with calm fingers I unbuttoned my cardigan. I tugged off my cardigan to reveal my bare skin, something Corpus could not resist. I straddled him, his arm still on the wheel, and my back was as straight as if I had a corset on. I pressed my hands onto his chest and rolled them over expertly to the button on his collar where it came off with a pop. I licked my lips where they glimmered slightly with moistness. Corpus appeared in control, but his eyes were narrowing at my hands where they undid his shirt. Without loosing his eyes, I lowered my teeth to his collar bone and inhaled the rich scent.

My teeth nicked the skin where I could taste the blood that ran through him—and then there was his venom. I let out a gasp and King's hand twitched in the steering wheel. One point for the Angel. I let my teeth trail lightly down to his navel knowing that if I were human, this would be impossible. I nibbled my teeth just above his belly button where his chest quivered. I heard him inhale suddenly, egging me on. Two points. I touched my tongue to his marble skin and slid it up all the way to his ear, biting it intensely. He took his free hand and clutched onto me pulling me tightly against his body. My fingers fell limply through his hair where I suddenly tugged, yanking his head back and compressed my lips into his bare neck and sighed excitedly. My name was on his lips, lingering in the air like a bomb. His hand slid up to my tank top and pushed it up abruptly, revealing my toned stomach. Up, up, up it went until it was off. Thank God Alice bought me new Victoria Secret underwear…

My nails slid to the button on his pants. In a flick they were open and—

I fell back against the steering wheel, my car flinging itself into a ditch. I snapped my head back up and took a look at my destiny. His head was flat against the seat, his eyes shut tight and his breath coming in rapidly. A human habit but in this situation necessary. I laughed triumphantly and kissed his lips with elation. "I won!"

"That was not fair!" He almost yelled while his eyes contained an unfulfilled expectation from our excursion.

"You didn't specify how dirty I could get."

I fell back onto my seat and couldn't stop from giggling at myself. So many years of being married to him had finally come in handy. It took me years to be comfortable with myself—to lose my innocence. And after so many centuries apart the experience was fresh. A beating heart for us to taste for the first time.

Corpus buttoned himself up with difficulty and seemed quite aggravated that I had won. But there it was—the excitement that not even hundreds of years could repress. Corpus was very, very excited at my new found confidence.

I slammed the car door, after replacing my shirt and cardigan, to take a look at the damage. It wasn't too bad, considering that we only fell into a ditch. There were no cars around and, in fact, I wasn't sure where we were. I helped him push upward on the car and it swung freely onto the road. He checked the engine, wiggled something, screwed another something, rubbed something else and flipped something around in moments. He slammed the hood closed, brushed off his hands and shoved them onto his hips. "Where did you learn that?"

"Learn what?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"You know exactly what I mean, Lillith Vespacelli. That was the works of a very talented woman and you, my love, are only experienced in being shy and blushing."

"You didn't think that after all these years I wasn't memorizing how you liked to be touched…man handled."

He let out something that sounded like an "arg" and pulled me into an inescapable hold. "Alright, I can't argue with that. But if you try that on me again, I won't be able to control myself. You do remember what happened last time you did something like that and it wasn't even nearly as exhilarating."

I didn't blush that time, instead I was grinning like an idiot. But that grin swept off my face when a sound of sirens came within our bionic hearing. He released me, allowing me to compose myself.

I wasn't prepared for the person I was to see next. Charlie Swan, Bella's ignorant father, was stepping from his police car and walking to us with a mixture of feelings on his face.

"Lilly Cullen?" Charlie asked, squinting his eyes even though it was cloudy as usual.

"Good morning, Charlie!" I beamed at him not quite sure if it was pride of winning I felt or putting on pretenses for the sake of the human.

"Wow. Looks like you took a pretty good dive into the ditch. Are you folks alright? Need a lift?"

Charlie's eyes swept up to Corpus where he took a step backward for a second. "And who are you? New in town?"

"I'm actually visiting Lilly, my niece."

I exhaled loudly and nodded. "Officer Swan—"

"Charlie."

"Charlie," I forced a smile, "this is my Uncle, Corpus Vespacelli."

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you, Corpus. That's an unusual name."

"I'm from Italy."

As if that explained everything, he nodded in understanding. "Well, it's nice to have you in a small city like Forks. Are you blood related?"

"You have no idea." Corpus winked at me.

Charlie shot me a glance and shook his head. "Well, if you two are alright, I suppose I'll just help you get on the road then."

We hopped into my car and the engine roared to life.

"Be careful next time. I know in Italy they drive differently, so I'll let this one pass."

"Thanks, Charlie." I exclaimed politely.

Charlie rubbed his chin, a newfound curiosity in his eyes as he surveyed the car. "How exactly did this happen?"

"I—uh…Lilly was talking to me and I wasn't paying any attention to the road. My apologies, Officer Swan."

Charlie waved it off and bid us good day.

Corpus kissed my forehead, ignoring the stares at my car and the heated glare of Edward. "Have a wonderful day at school."

"I miss you already."

"Mmm…" He whispered into my ear. There was only one way to explain such affection between and Uncle and his niece. He's European.

I turned away and joined up with Edward, Alice, and Bella only to find that the whole school was watching me. The eyed my beat up BMW knowing that the Cullen's never had shabby, brand new cars until all of their gazes fell onto my shoulders. But Edward was the worst of them all because my thoughts were like popcorn.

"My day is now officially ruined." Edward's lips moved into a taunt line.

"Stay out of my head then."

"Not even Alice predicted that one."

"He challenged me." I countered.

"Yes, well, apparently school means so much to you."

I sneered but still couldn't contain my feeling of confidence.

"What happened?" Bella asked Alice.

"Later, Bella…much later."

She seemed a bit defeated but didn't say anything else about it. I decided to jump into the void conversation. "Carlisle enrolled me?"

"Yesterday morning."

"Same classes as Alice?"

"Of course."

Alice and I headed off in an opposite direction when she posed a question. "So, I take it you won?"

"Yep."

"Then why is he still watching you?"

"How is he—" Alice swiveled me around to show me what she was talking about. There was Corpus, looking like a school teacher. I blinked. This didn't seem right. He was walking right towards us. Right passed us. Students stared with us. Was this a joke?

"Excuse me!" I called to King.

"Yes, Miss? How may I help you?"

"Are you our teacher?"

"No, I'm subbing for Mr. Greeling today."

My mouth dropped. What the hell?

Alice pressed her lips into my ear. "Calm down. I'll explain during passing period."

"You knew about this?"

Alice couldn't help but smile guiltily. "I suggested it. He was nervous about leaving you alone in a school with a bunch of boys that I gave him an alternative. Be with you without being with you."

"I'm not alone." My eyes narrowed. "I suspect most of my teachers will be out this week."

"Most of _our_ teachers…later. I'll tell you more afterwards."

I shot my most menacing look at Corpus and he gave me a smile that said "I win".

Damn. I won the challenge, but I didn't win the war.

I slumped back into my chair, all pride and elation evaporated into thin air. It wasn't too easy to pick up where school had left off, but the fact that my future husband—who was posing as my Uncle, nonetheless—was teaching my class made life disturbing. Everyone had seen him kiss me on the forehead. And even etiquette couldn't keep them from asking him about the connection.

"Are you related to Lilly?" A young boy, one of Heath's friends, asked. He was older now and I could recall his name was Greg.

Everyone's eyes were on us. Corpus nodded. "I'm her Uncle. But, more importantly, I'm your sub for the day. So, who can tell me about the Federalists?" And just like that, the class was entranced. He was teaching better than the normal teacher, apparently, and by the end of class every single girl was staring dreamily at him. He was an older version of Edward Cullen, but less uptight and not so distant. He dared to get near the humans, to accidentally bump into them and apologize. He was, to them, the coolest sub they had ever had.

The bell rang and I sprang out of my seat, just missing everyone's questions about my "Uncle". Alice was close to follow, stifling her laughter and failing. But I noticed someone else was following us. Greg. Heath's friend.

"Hey, Lilly! Wait up!" He called to me.

I slowed immediately and delicately displayed a kind face so as to not scare him. "Good morning, Greg."

"Have you talked to Heath?"

My head snapped back like he had just sprayed pepper spray onto my face. "No, I haven't."

"Oh, I just figured that since you two were close that you would have met up in Italy."

"No, no we didn't meet up. I heard he's staying with his parents in a summer house in southern France now."

"Oh…" Greg was defeated. "Lilly?"

"Yeah?" Oh god, now what?

"He was my best friend and we talked to each other everyday. I know he was with you in Italy. He told me. But he hasn't called me in a few days. What happened to him?"

I gulped. "Goodbye, Greg."

"Wait." He held out a hand and touched my shoulder.

I didn't know how he got there, but Corpus was standing by us and Greg jumped. "Is there a problem?"

Greg shook his head roughly, did an about face, and stalked off. Though we were interrupted, he would persist. I could tell by the way he walked. This wasn't over.

"You." I hissed at King.

He chuckled darkly, refraining from locking me into his arms until the problem was solved.

I pointed my finger totally aware of the eyes that watched us. "You'll pay for this."

His lips formed a sly smile. "You didn't specify how dirty I could get."

* * *

A/N: How's that for affection?


	12. Imperfection In the Perfect

Sorry for the delay in this chapter...I got distracted by a hottie named Christian Bale. But spunk is still my number one! I don't have a second or third place. Just a number one and that is occupied by Robert Pattinson.

* * *

Lunch. My first day back and I was already exuding high contents of tension. He was probably watching me, making sure that only Edward sat next to me. Alice had perfectly slid into the chair beside me just before Ben could. Good thing, or otherwise he would have been "warlord" meat. As usual, I didn't eat my food but for the adventures of the day it seemed perfectly normal. He had subbed two out of four of my classes and even once dared to call on me.

The worst part was I had allowed him to drive _my_ car, allowed _myself_ to go as far as I had that morning, and crash _my _car. Never again.

_Who am I kidding? The next second I get I'll probably snog him. Who knows, maybe I'll loose my virtue._

Shut up brain.

"Please do." Edward whispered to me while stroking Bella's arm that was growing more and more worried by the day. I decided not to take my rage out on him as he was my brother.

The rest of the day continued and I didn't say a word. He even passed me in the halls and smiled. I hissed at him under my breath. In one class, Mike asked if he was the inventor of Vespa's as he insisted everyone called him "Mr. Vespa". And this was how he answered:

"No, actually the man who made the Vespa is one of my relatives and he decided that our last name was the right sound for such a scooter." No one doubted him. I didn't even doubt him because considering how popular those things were in Europe some Vamp had probably made them and had used his name. But that didn't change how much I wanted to clobber him.

He was in for it after school.

Ha! After school was an even bigger joke, I realized when Edward had already left school and I was to drive home with my "Uncle".

It got even better.

The whole student body had decided that it would be fun to watch the niece and her "Uncle" talk after school. But _that_ wasn't even the best part. Ms. Cope came bundling out of the front office headed straight for us. "Mr. Vespa! Mr. Greene would like to speak to you and your niece for a moment."

If looks could kill, Corpus would have been long dead. He attempted to take my elbow and guide me into the office but I kindly rejected for the sake of the young children watching. Vampire angst was not for little humans.

I plopped most ungracefully into the seat in front of Mr. Greene and waited for my doom. What could he possibly want of us? Did he know that we were actually to be married and that we were going to live together? If he knew that I'm sure Charlie would have locked us up when he had the chance.

"Mr. Vespa—"

"Please, call me Corpus."

"Right, Corpus. Listen, we would like you to transfer from Port Angeles High to Forks as soon as possible. We believe that the learning environment of the school is a bit more productive."

"It's only been a day, sir."

"Yes, well…look, everyone is just raving about you. They want you to be a fulltime sub."

Corpus sighed, glancing at me with a toothy grin. "I would have to check and see if it was alright with Mr. McKinnon, and of course my niece."

They both turned their attentive eyes on me. Damn him. Damn that man! "Yes, of course it's alright, Mr. Greene." I couldn't very well say no. What would I have said? _"No because he's an oppressive rake that wishes to keep me under lock and key."_

"Well, I suppose I could take the offer for only a little while as Lilly graduates in only a week."

"Yes, yes, I understand."

Corpus shook hands with Mr. Greene, and then he turned to me and held out his hand to help me up from my seat. I scowled when Mr. Greene wasn't looking and stomped out the door. Outside in the parking lot I scuttled past him with a determined expression on my face. I was not going to ride home with this man who wanted me to be under his eyes at all times. I swung around towards the sidewalk and began to walk off until something wrapped its arms around me and dragged me off back up to the school.

"Corpus!" I yelled, struggling desperately to escape from his grasp. "Let me down!" No use. I was seated in the car, buckled and shut up in my beat up BMW. I moaned in a heated stab and folded my arms. The car started and the minutes stretched on.

"Don't be angry with me."

My lips were sealed.

"You know I only did it to keep you safe."

I snorted something incoherent.

"I don't like the looks of that Greg."

Another grumble.

There was a hand on my neck, rubbing my cool skin. "Please, Lilly. Understand my side…"

I laid my cheek against his hand, the ice of it not bothering me one bit. When I gathered my senses, I slapped his hand away but regretted it at once. Corpus shrank back into his seat, his jaw square and his black gems like coals. I sighed and took back his hand, placing it under my lips and patting it with small kisses of affection. "I forgive you…"

A bright smile burst onto his lips and I knew that the day was behind us. Though tomorrow lingered, we had these moments.

"So, you're not leaving?"

"Not until this weekend."

"Why?"

"I must find something better to hunt than deer."

* * *

Tuesday wasn't so bad, as long as I kept away from Corpus's intent stare during passing periods and lunch. Wednesday, however was a different story.

"You can't be serious," Bella exclaimed that afternoon, "you've completely lost your mind!"

I couldn't even believe it and as I turned to Alice, shock ridden, she turned her chin upward. "Say whatever you like about me, the party is still on."

Bella looked as if she was going to go green. She even discontinued from eating.

"Oh calm down, Bella! There's no reason not to go through with it. Besides, the invitations are already sent."

So that's what all of those boxes were for earlier. Crud, I could have warned her. But then again, it was quite amusing watching Bella squirm. She was a lot like her father in that sense, always one to be quiet and not conform to the norm of being happy about celebrations.

"Lilly, I need you to run down to the Port Angeles with me after school. We need some supplies…" Alice whispered askance at me so Bella wouldn't hear. Not that she could anyway, but her senses were a bit heightened when she was around us.

"But…the…you…I…insane!" Bella stuttered over her words and I couldn't help but laugh. She shot me an angered glance and my laughs were put to rest.

I zoned out of the conversation, feeling like I had when I was single and in search of something that would make me whole. Where was he, anyhow? No matter, I would see him soon enough. I felt a pang of jealousy for Bella. At least her destiny was able to be with her always while mine had to pretend to be my Uncle.

"Lilly? Did you hear me?" Alice asked upon pinching my shoulder.

"What?"

"Reassure Bella that everything is going to be ok."

I leaned forward in my chair and took Bella's hand. She didn't flinch from my touch as was expected, but her brown eyes were filled with anxiety. "Bella, everything is going to be alright. If I'm not worried, then neither should you."

"But you're so tiny…both of you." Bella's whisper was barely audible.

"Yeah, but that works to my advantage. You've never see me in battle…"

"Henceforth the Angel of Darkness…" Edward muttered under his breath.

Bella's shaky stare shifted from all of us until landing on me again. "Angel of Darkness."

Edward pursed his lips. "It's a myth."

"That just so happens to sit right in front of us." Alice retorted.

"I'll explain later, Bella. When there is time." I withdrew my hand feeling suddenly distant with the world.

"Right." She nodded once.

* * *

After school Corpus drove me home in a rental. The BMW was in the shop thanks to King's lack of control.

"What are you thinking about?" His eyes were burning into my hair while my eyes stayed locked onto the road.

"Bella said something today that bothered me."

"Humans are such a trifle." He snickered to himself.

I bit my lip until venom oozed out and down my chin. "She wants to become a vampire and Edward just might—give that to her."

"And you don't like it."

"I am not entirely sure just yet. I…" My words were lost, my mind in another place. "I want her to live, to cry, to grow old and have children. But I want her to be part of the family. I know they held a vote and they are waiting on mine, especially Bella. Particularly when it comes down to my experience."

"I'm sorry about everything, Dark. I know how much you wanted children…you're recalling it again, aren't you?"

That pain hadn't surfaced for years…its needle-like stab in the pit of my stomach. It was familiar to me and I couldn't figure out how to get rid of it. "Don't talk about it…"

He brushed the hair from my face. "I had no choice."

"It wasn't your fault."

Memories, a constant flow of memories, collided with my vision. Everything—dead. My sister, cradled in my arms, destroyed because of my curse. The Angel of Darkness bound to her Prince, her King. My beating heart ceasing forever. No children to take the place of the vacant halls.

"…was for your safety." Corpus was saying. "They only existed for your safety."

"But I loved them…"

"And they loved you." He continued to drive smoothly up the drive. "But I am your family, Lillith. You don't need anyone else but me. Sure, it may hurt to leave them…but I am your survival."

"And I am yours." My voice was hoarse, cracking somewhat at the truth. "I want to stay with them…I love them."

We were holding hands, nothing secret between us. "I love you, Lilly." He whispered sweetly into the vacant noise of the car. "Do you know that? I don't think you understand how far it goes."

"I do…" Because I did. I knew just how deep it was. Almost deep enough to sever a limb. We were inseparable. "I want to adopt a child." The words dribbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Corpus's eyes narrowed, his jaw taunt, and at once he stopped the car holding the bridge of his nose in disgust. "I don't want them. We don't need any."

"I want to be a mother."

"You're nineteen."

I folded my arms stubbornly. "Why is it that the woman always wants children? Why won't you do this? For me?"

"It's too dangerous. We can find someone whose dying and change it and make the best of it but we are not adopting a human." He started the engine again, our wheels just on the dirt of the drive.

"Aren't we supposed to want and need the same things?" I asked, suddenly confused as to why we, the two souls fused as one, were different.

"That's what is worrying me."

I stared at him long and hard, speculating what he was thinking about. I didn't give him a chance to open my door for me. Instead, without little thought I ran into the house to find Carlisle. I needed to speak with him and fast. My sanity was at stake…

* * *

Carlisle leaned back in his chair, hands pressed together regally as he debated what I had just said. Corpus was in the room, of course, as he wouldn't allow us to be separated. Supposedly it was…painful…for him.

"Is it wrong, what I want?" I was pleading in my voice, wondering helplessly if I could ever fulfill my wants of being a mother.

Carlisle raised his attention to Corpus. "And you don't want children because of the difficulties in keeping it—mortal."

"We can withstand humans who speak to us, make us feel a connection. But with a small child—it's unthinkable! There are infinite problems."

"Yes, but the child will grow and learn to speak and fulfill what you have just stated."

"But then it will wonder why we don't age. Why we don't eat or sleep or stay in one place for more than a few years. It cannot be done and I don't understand why she _doesn't_ understand."

I wanted to rip my hair out at this. We had never had a problem where someone needed to mediate the situation for us. It was always me and King with little arguments that ultimately ended up in my giving in and succumbing to his will. But there was something inside, deep down, that told me time and age had broken us. We were perfect for each other in every way and that was the problem. Too perfect. We knew so much about each other that there was no more fun, no more romance, no more intrigue in the other. We knew what the other one was thinking, feeling, having trouble dealing with and obsessed with. Every twitch of the mouth every flick of the eye. All of it was rolled up inside of us that were easily accessed through one small kiss or touch. There was nothing I could say that he didn't know I was thinking. This whole recollection, at this very moment, was crossing his mind as well.

What were we going to do now? Now that I want a child and he didn't. And yet I would never give up. My arguments were more independent, more withstanding than his.

Corpus remained silent as Carlisle shook his head. "It is simply too dangerous, Lilly. There are too many consequences that could result from such a situation. Look at Esme. She has done the best she can with what she has, but she is older than you and therefore being a mother is a natural thing. You're only nineteen."

I shook my head violently. "Don't I deserve someone? Aren't I old enough?"

"I really am sorry, my love, but there is not other way." I felt Corpus's hands on my shoulders, the last resort I wanted at the moment. I didn't want to be near him. He was denying me of my wants.

"Let's go."

I listened though I didn't want to. I thanked Carlisle for listening and followed King back to my room where I laid down on one of my settee's reviewing my hopeless dreams.

"You were thinking about it too."

Not a question. A fact that he knew what I been thinking exactly as I predicted. "Yes."

Corpus shook his head heatedly, slamming his fist down on the windowsill as he gazed out towards the backyard. "This is absurd. We shouldn't be having this problem!"

"But it's the truth, King. We cannot hide from the truth."

"But we cannot be separated." He paused, his eyes scanning the tress. "And you cannot leave me."

"Maybe it would be best—"

"_You cannot leave me_. Have you already forgotten, Dark? There's no where you can go that I wouldn't follow you. You would leave, but at what cost? Your soul would be half, your strength only granted to endure the pains of not having me. But you would think of me always, see me in paintings, and hear my voice. I am everywhere you are."

I cleared my throat uncharacteristically. "And what about me? Am I with you?"

"Of course. You are my reason for this existence. You would be the air I breathe, and I don't think I could live again if you were gone."

"Then what do we do?"

Corpus ran his fingers through his hair, something he always did when he was under stress. His lip twitched slightly and I smiled in spite of my sinking depression. "We stay—together."

* * *

The week passed and Greg didn't speak to me. He was under the impression that I had something to do with his best friend's disappearance. Yet, the graduation ceremony commenced and I had accomplished high school yet again, only this time it was more entertaining and kinder on my nerves. Well, for the most part.

My attention was fully on Bella and protecting her, having not spoken to Corpus since our last meeting. I was with Alice most of the time helping to piece together her masterpiece of humiliation for Bella and carrying out simple tasks of checking on Charlie and making sure that future grounds were safe. She had snuck off twice, apparently, and even I didn't condone that sort of behavior. Edward must have been ticked.

Corpus pretended to be my Uncle without shame and he taught his substitution classes in expertise. I avoided his eyes and quite literally kept myself from feeling anything at all.

It was just before the guests arrived for Bella's party that I gave her my two cents on her want of becoming a vampire. "Whatever you want, Bella, I will stick by your side. But if I had to vote, I would vote no."

She nodded, keeping herself diplomatic about my answer but I could see how very much it hurt her. I hugged her, inhaling her scent like a mother would. Her mouth opened to speak, but I was already gone in the back of the room to watch. I didn't much feel like dancing and I didn't want to be talked to. Rosalie and Emmet were no where to be found but I knew she had guessed my answer. We were probably the only ones that wanted her to stay human because of the things we missed. We both wanted to be mothers.

I suddenly sensed a horrible rancid smell coming from the front steps and buckled over in disgust. That smell—despicable! It was like wet dog only ten times worse. To my dubious surprise three, overly large, tan looking men strolled into the room; two staying close to the door and one was making a beeline for Bella. So _this_ was Bella's Jacob.

What she saw in him I had no idea.

I was close to Bella hissing at him. He growled in my direction but there was no time to explain why I was protecting her. If anything happened to Bella…

"It's alright, Lilly. He's my friend."

"Seems like he wants more than just friendship." My eyebrow rose, my arms folded, and my eyes molding into daggers. This _boy _was causing Edward trouble.

Alice was by her side as well, speaking to them. How could she? She should just have us all throw them outside. They wouldn't be able to do anything with all the innocent humans watching.

"Excellent!" Alice hissed breaking my vacant stare.

What was going on? I had only caught the words "advantages" and "even". Don't tell me…

* * *

I could not believe where I was standing. Corpus was off in the trees just watching with pure elation. And where was I? Standing right in front of Jasper—training. Working on tactics. Didn't I just do this? My swift eyes landed on Bella who looked halfway between petrified for my sake and about to fall asleep. Edward nodded once to me and I returned the nod.

Jasper's fist went to throw a punch to my face but I ducked down, grabbing his arm and twisting it back. He was out of my hands in milliseconds. I was hoisted up over his shoulders but my quickness was to my advantage. I slipped beneath his legs and shoved him up into the air with my feet. He thudded on the ground but only for a mere moment did I hear the leaves rustle. My foot was caught in a vice grip and I was flung over and into the air. I kicked off a tree. Speeding sideways through the air and planted myself firmly into his back where I rode him across the ground like surfboard across the mulch. We stopped—both of us dead still as the dust and leaves settles back into their resting places.

The werewolves only seemed slightly impressed and I thought for a moment that they found me weak. But I heard one lean over to Jacob and whisper "Where did you say she came from?"

And that was all I needed to do to prove I could handle this. Bella was still spooked that I, small little Lilly, would want to fight fledglings but I knew this comforted her. I turned towards the trees where Corpus was, his smile deep and rich like when we had first met and he found me falling out of a tree. Impressed, proud, and pleased he seemed to find me so adequately equipped to deal with the tide of vampires that were to come.

I took my place by Edward's side, my hands in my black pea coat and surveyed the rest of the fights between vampires and werewolves. Everything was going to be fine in this area. But as I allowed my attention to fall back on Corpus I knew that things were just beginning. And there would be two outcomes.

One, he would be overbearing and overprotective never letting me cavort with humans.

Or two, he would seek a way to lead a separate life that only vaguely included me.

And the worst part was—I wouldn't leave him if he did these things.

* * *

I studied Corpus's chest as we lay in each other's arms after the "training". I wondered if it was at all possible for me to find someone who was just as perfect as he was for me. We were two puzzle pieces combined in eternal devotion to one another. But that was coming in to question and I was suddenly beginning to doubt the prophecy. Together—we were the inseparable force that carried out destruction to those who sought to display our immortal powers to the world. But separate we were no better than those who wandered the Earth alone in search of something they already had and threw away.

"Do you believe the stories, Corpus?" I asked still studying his marble chest.

His breathe was in my hair, mixing his scent with mine. "I have to. It's all I have to believe that us being together isn't just some odd defect of our chemical makeup."

"But no one else believes it."

"Only those who were there to witness us carry out the tasks."

"But—we aren't needed anymore. So why are we here?"

"To enjoy each other." His murmur was almost inaudible.

My fingers glided down his cheek, his strong jaw line that reminded me of the Roman Gods when I wandered the Earth alone in search of my soul. He _was_ in every painting that I came across, in every song that was played in small cities I ventured in to. "This face…always this face…"

"What are thinking about?"

"You know what I'm thinking about. You know that even when my eyelids shut for a small rest they never need, it is you I see."

"I am a drug for you—never a good thing but always pleasurable."

I pressed my ear to his deceased heartbeat. "Do you remember the time I snuck out of our castle when you went on a 'hunt' for wild beasts, saying that is was no proper sport for a lady?"

He threw his head back and laughed, making my bed shake in his mirth. "Yes, and as I recall you came upon me feeding. And all you could say was 'Found something good then?' You weren't terrified of me yet I was scared to the end of my wits that you would hate me and flee. But you just came to me, the blood dripping from my chin and onto my armor. With one pale hand you wiped it away and kissed me. That's when I knew you understood our destiny."

I laughed too, thinking back on those dark times and my sudden turn of knowledge that led me down the path to eternal bliss with King. If his brother, Aro, hadn't interrupted us, I would still be there with him—swinging from trees and painting yearly portraits of my husband.

"How are you going to court me when you must pretend to be my Uncle?"

"It's date, my little lamb."

My lower lip twitched. And he laughed once again.

"I suppose I'll just have to marry you in secret then."

"And then?"

"We shall live a life of secrecy and deception among mortals."

I was determined to press matters further. "And then…?"

He leapt up off the bed and was instantaneously cold and complacent by my window. "We live as we did before."

"With me lonely, our halls void of any children?"

"Why must you fight me on this?"

"Does it bother you that I don't succumb to you anymore?"

"Deeply."

I needed to get away from him. His very presence was abruptly annoying. I grabbed the rental keys from on top of my desk, my hand just on the door when I was caught in a grip that cracked a rib. "King!" I yelled, knowing I wouldn't disturb anyone from sleep in the house.

"Where are you going?" His voice was frantic, desperate.

"Away from you, but only for a little while."

"Please don't leave me—please."

I got a good look at his face and my heart sank. His eyes were wide, pools of tears that would never fall making them glossy. Black pits that mirrored my own save for the small purple flecks. His breath was ragged, a sign of anxiety that he only held when most distressed. I cupped his face in my hands shaking his head a little to cheer him up. "I won't leave you."

He was still blocking the door uneasily. "Just stay here with me. You don't need to go anywhere."

"Sometimes the caged bird needs to fly." I whispered my old saying from a long time passed.

"Dark…"

"King."

He swallowed uselessly and stepped aside for me to pass. "I'll miss you."

"I know you will."

He caught my wrist, flinging me around to meet his lips. I was already in the hall halfway to freedom. "Promise me."

"I promise."


	13. Fight

Thanks to Joreyna and Vilofied for always being respondent and helping me out. I do not own anything by Stephenie Meyer or her ideas.

* * *

I had wandered every street of Port Angeles and was now driving back home to prepare for what was coming ahead. Hopefully King hadn't left me just yet to allow me protect Bella. I was still curious as to why he wasn't staying but didn't want to talk about it.

The sun was just hitting the rooftop of our wondrous house when I spotted Corpus in the doorway. He was eager, impatient for me to get out of the car.

He unbuckled me, wrapped me up in his arms and kissed me all over my face and neck. "My precious darkness." He lulled into my ear and for a moment I forgot all about my annoyance with him.

I snuggled into his arms while he set me down on the ground, my mind racing at the spiking smell of him in my nostrils. I didn't realize how much it pained us to be separated, and how very much it tormented him. His face was somewhat gaunt and empty—there was no life in his eyes. I felt guilt—swelling, blushing, gushing—for ever thinking of leaving him.

"I promised."

"And I never doubted you for a second."

I gently punched his chest in playful banter. "You doubted me. I could hear you…"

He kissed his finger and brought them to my heart, rubbing my chest in a small circle where there was nothing to pump blood beneath. "And I heard you."

"Lilly?" Edward called from the doorway. What was he doing home? Wasn't he supposed to be keeping Bella company? That poor thing must be all tuckered out.

They should be getting ready to kick some vampire ass. But no, he was here calling out to me.

Corpus smiled at Edward and I thought for a second that he was to keep me from my brother. I could feel his emotions spiking, his nervousness beginning to shift into high gear.

"What is it?" I asked him, oddly unsure of why he would feel this way.

He placed his hand on the small of my back to push me forward. "Go talk with your brother."

I made my way up the steps and to my brother who wasn't even glaring at me but at my destiny. I glanced back over my shoulder to King who smiled handsomely, binding me into a spell. My knees shook slightly and my breath was inhaled raggedly. Edward took my elbow and led me inside, sitting me on the white couch, and stood with his arms folded. "I don't like Corpus."

"A bit blunt, aren't you?"

Edward was miffed at something. Corpus must have said or done something to make him as frustrated as he appeared. "I understand your addiction to him and your asphyxiated obsession with him, but he observes you like he owns you."

"Is that your only reason why you don't like him? Because you used to look at Bella like she was something to eat."

He grumbled incoherent words, but ignored the comment. "You've changed so much since I last saw you. Then you were…independent…in search of something. Life, perhaps. But now you've…submitted yourself in whole to him."

"I appreciate your concern, Edward."

"Very diplomatic, but I don't buy it. You're hiding something."

"I have nothing to hide from you." I offered a kind smile but he rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh please, I see how frightened you are by him."

"I'm not frightened, I can handle myself."

"So he tells me. The Angel of Darkness…"

"Judging from your tone you don't believe it."

He shook his head.

"Aw, that makes perfect sense then. I shouldn't have to derive this to _you_, Edward—but it seems I have no choice if I want your approval." I stood, my eyes intently focused on his topaz eyes, and brushed a carefree hand up his arm lovingly. "We share something—intangible—to the rest of our kind…to anyone really. I contemplated life's meaning and I now realize what my hell is in this life. It's trying to stay alive, to keep Corpus alive. And without each other we're just lifeless corpses."

"I'm not going to fight you on this Lilly. Just know that, if necessary, we will remove him from your life. I will not hesitate to keep you safe."

Flames sparked in my features and I could feel my grip tightening. This was my brother and he was warning me of future desires. He was betraying me. "I consider myself warned. But for now, make yourself amenable."

He smiled, drawing me in to a loving hug and I couldn't stay mad at him for long. No one could.

* * *

I wanted to cry, wanted to rip out my heart and let it bleed on the floor. Sure, leaving for a few hours to find myself was bearable…but an entire day. Was it possible to leave someone you would die for…had died for? He was holding my face, cradling it sweetly with all his might. "Watch over yourself, please. Don't kill everyone at once. Have fun."

"How can I when you won't be with me?"

He sighed, rubbing his hand up and down my porcelain skin. "I am with you, always. Now, I believe we should stop this mushy love or I won't be able to leave you."

"But—"

"Do you want me to find us a place to live, jobs, cars, and accessories?" He waited for a response and got none. "Then I suggest you go with Alice. She's waiting."

He tilted my head back, bruising my skin with fresh kisses along my neck, up towards the corner of my mouth. There was a tingling in my limbs as I realized what he was doing. He had done it once before, but only one special occasions. He relinquished a small amount of his strength to me and I was still dazed as to how he did such a thing. Yet it didn't matter because suddenly I felt sure again. I felt confident. I felt—free.

He had set me free to focus. I flung my arms about him and kissed every inch of his face unaware of my family watching us. He hitched his hands onto my waist, softly pulling me back onto the ground and laughed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me…"

"Always."

I was stepping back now in swift and sure movements—I could handle this. My eyes never left his face as he sprinted towards the trees like he was hunting. I loved how fast he ran. His face would be like a shimmer to mortals before he disappeared and one would have to wonder if he really existed.

I had found the truth in my search for life—he existed more assuredly than sound.

"Come on, Lilly." Alice smiled as she took my hand, her nervousness residing into some deep part of her that I couldn't trace. She couldn't see the future and that frightened her. "My grown up little sister…" She whispered on her fairy lips.

We raced, jumping over rocks and fallen limbs still connected. I joined hands with Emmet and we all raced forward towards the clearing, waiting, ready, proud for once to be immortal. All systems were go and life was approachable. We could protect the lives of the innocent by stopping this wave of terror. But most importantly we were protecting the newest member of the family.

Bella.

We all stood together—save for Edward who had camped the night before with Bella in a faraway place—the whole Cullen clan band together in readiness to fight. We were actually going to pull this off. We were going to save two lives now…Bella's soul and Edward's sanity.

But I had forgotten that the werewolves would be helping us. That put a slight damper—and stench—on the whole fighting situation. But the more help the better.

Bella's scent wafted through our nostrils and for seconds we went wild, our eyes spiking and shifting into coal black darkness. She had spread herself about, her blood on some things—which was something I had to repress from smelling and it wasn't working—and her hair tangled in with the leaves. Delicious. Jasper took the podium and stood in the center of us speaking in a rush only we could understand. "We'll be here in the clearing until they come and ambush us, then you come in from the other side and take them. They won't understand if you're against or for us so there will be confusion."

Emmet took my arm as soon as we were given the ok to leave. "You and me fight the best together. Rosalie prefers to be by herself and Jasper and Alice are a team. You and I—that's more than enough to scare the hell out of them!"

I laughed as we galloped with Emmet in hand when I bumped into a furry creature. My eyes sprang down into the eyes of an overly large wolf and I smiled. He didn't smell so bad but—he was certainly odd looking. He barked at me to get moving and I laughed. Forward I trampled, jumping over him like he was a simple rock. I knew the others would be watching and the word that crossed their minds was what Corpus had once called me. Malicious.

They came like a hoard of monsters on us, crushing us down unexpectedly but it took only half a minute to regain composure and kick major vampire ass. Emmet and I were unstoppable, ripping the limbs off of vampire after vampire. The werewolves would cross our paths, our scents mingling with them and confusing the evil creatures that mirrored our features. I had never been so blood thirsty—so demonic—in this life. It must have been the strength that was taken from me…whatever the case it wasn't important.

I took my elbow and threw it up into the jaw of my opponent, smashing it up into his skull. My hair flew into my face, blinding me momentarily when Emmet threw up the man's chin and took a whack. The head rolled off and we danced around his disassembled body victoriously, smacking a high five and shaking our hips. The next one came but he was no match for us. Down in ten minutes. Where was Victoria? She should have been at the clearing. That coward was probably waiting in the sidelines until she realized we would be too much for her army and run away.

"Emmet! Where is she?"

Emmet glanced around the clearing where chaos rained. There were broken tree trunks, leaves everywhere, grass torn up from their roots and the odd smell of something burning. No red hair and no catlike woman. Something was wrong.

"I'm going to go find her!" I yelled to Emmet over the grunting of all the creatures that were fighting.

Emmet pulled on my shoulder and roughly shook his head. "No, we need you here with us. You're more than enough help. We're almost finished and if there is something wrong we will go looking."

"But Bella could die!"

Emmet shook his head again. "Have faith in Edward…he's more violent and swift than he looks."

I took Emmet's word and continued smoking holes in the small army with my big brother at my side. If only the outside world knew what dangers were happening here…and what was Bella worrying about? This was a piece of cake with the werewolves at our disposal. It was actually fun—entertaining. I ducked suddenly, a leg just barely skimming my hair. I grasped the ankles behind me and threw the person upward, dismembering them before they even had a chance to hit the floor.

"Edward's killed her! He's killed Victoria!" Alice bellowed throughout the clearing and a slight eruption of cheers swarmed the fight scene. Bella was safe—for now. She would probably trip onto a sharp rock or something and be permanently damaged. Ironic, that would be, if all our efforts were wasted on her clumsy footing.

A muffled moan hit our ears, our bodies swinging around to see a wolf hit the ground. Grass, mulch, and dirt sprayed everywhere giving us a sudden veil in which to attack the other vampires who were caught off guard. It was the end and we—The Cullen Clan—had proven we were more than just peaceful bloodsuckers. We were protectors and I would even go so far as to say we were human once again. We were—feeling? No…that wasn't it. We had…purpose. We had a reason to exist than just simply meandering about questioning life.

Which I was fed up with. I had found my answer. It was Corpus. He was why I existed…

* * *

It was Jacob who lay on the ground, in the mulch, all matted up in mud and appearing as if he were dead. Some wolves took him back to the reservation but I could have cared less because I could sense something—odd—coming our way.

"Alice?" I asked, just as she spun around. Her eyes were on me and at once the whole family was in front of me.

I could hear Alice calling towards Edward. Carlisle was calling for the wolves to leave, now. The Volturi. They were on their way.

I could smell them now, as I could so freshly recall. Was it only a week ago that I had belonged with them in search of purpose? Were they already coming for me?

"Are they—"

"No, they're coming to make sure problems are solved. Not Bella…but they want to speak to Lilly."

Edward and Bella were here in a few minutes as my nervousness rose. Would they force me to come back? Would Aro be with them? How could I possibly resist Aro again when Corpus wasn't around?

I winced in pain, my brain sending a searing thrill of need like stabs into my memory. _"I'm here…"_

It was him…It was Corpus.

"Lilly? What's wrong?"

There was another commotion. A fledgling we had missed. My reaction spike to kill her but I couldn't. I could not move.

The smoke, the fumes, the adventures of the day, the intoxication of blood, the fledgling—was—was—

* * *

"How is that possible?" Edward murmured as Lilly hit the ground with a clink. She had done this before but it was as if she had—

"Died." Alice finished the sentence for him.

The way she laid on the floor was unbearable to survey. Edward covered Bella's eyes with his marble hands while his own eyes stayed on his fallen sister. Esme was already picking her up, hoisting her into a princess like hold with her feet sagging and her head lolling back, her long hair skimming the ground. Carlisle took her from Esme like she was too heavy for Esme to hold on to. He turned his attention to the enemy vampire, desperately trying to make her control herself.

"They're in the trees." Alice whispered as she threw a jacket over her sister's frozen body. "We must not let them touch her—or Bella."

"They won't come near them." Edward snarled.

"Hmm." The word came from the mist off in the distance.

"Welcome, Jane." Edward replied to the vacant clearing.

Jane was soon before them along with four other hooded figures in an angelic glory, their capes and cowls only advancing their ethereal beauty. Her eyes swept all the Cullen's, hesitating on Lilly for a second more, before hitting the vampire that wasn't apart of the Clan.

"I don't understand."

Edward couldn't figure out if the comment was directed to Lilly's lifeless state or the fledgling. But then he realized how she was scrutinizing the young vampire and quickly spoke up. Anything to keep the attention off of Bella. "She has surrendered."

Jane was now focusing on him. "Surrendered?"

They quarreled about the new vampire until the conversation to a spill in a different direction. "Aro hoped we would get far enough west to see you, Carlisle—and of course Lilly. He sends his regards."

A nod from Carlisle. "I would appreciate it if you would convey mine to him." And on the conversation went, everyone's minds on high alert over what the members if the Volturi would do next. Alice seemed confident at moments and distraught at others. They were obviously deciding different things all at once, contorting her vision. Then, the screaming began from the young one.

"Bree," she gasped finally after a tremendous minute of agony. There was a minor chat of her purpose and what occurred, but all thought was focused on the passed out goddess and Edward's other half. And then after some mind games and more conversation Lilly woke before Jane could turn to Felix. Jane's eyes went wild, displaying her emotions momentarily. There was a connection that Jasper could sense through the calming waves he was sending. A relation between Lilly and Jane.

Lilly's eyes went wide, her mouth curving into a smile making it hard to look at her. "Hello, Jane."

"Mother."

* * *

My family was, without a doubt, shocked at the polite ease in which we spoke to each other. I uncurled my embarrassing embrace from Carlisle and floated downward. I knew how to handle this situation, without fear and without consequence. They would never be able to take me—not this time. I pressed forward between the invisible line with Edward muttering incoherent words as I embraced the young girl.

"Will you come back with us? Aro misses you…" Jane's voice was raw—fresh with a sadness I had never seen in the outgoing girl.

"I'm not coming back, Jane."

"But you could be great."

"I am nothing without _him_."

She snuggled her head into my stomach, a warming touch that leapt onto my skin. A child of my own. "Yes, I know. You and your destiny—Corpus. I could torture you…"

I stroked her hair, my eyes beginning to sting. "I wish you would. I deserve it."

She turned up her dark red-rimmed eyes to mine. "Never." She pushed a finger to the very corner of my eyes, capturing a small particle of dew, and rubbed it down her check. "I'll miss you."

"Same here, Jane. Send him my regards as well…"

She nodded and we both stepped back from each other cautiously. Her mask of indifference was back and she was once again the girl that rarely allowed herself to break an infinitesimal rule. "Felix?"

Edward vouched for the young one, always the hero, asking Jane to refrain from carrying out the judgment.

"We don't make exceptions," she said coldly, "And we don't give second chances." I believed that was a lie because she had just offered me a second chance. But I reveled in the fact that I was—special. "It's bad for our reputation. Which reminds me…" The spikes had now turned to what we all feared. "Caius will be _so_ interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."

"The date is set," Alice informed the black cloud of death dealers. "Perhaps we'll come visit you in a few months."

I was not at all surprised by Alice's boldness. We would probably visit them soon but not because of Bella. Because of me. Jane's attentive gaze went to me and she winked. They then continued on their dreadful tasks, something I would probably have been doing had I not left.

A second later they were shadows in the mist disappearing without a trace.

* * *

"You're Jane's mother?" Edward whirled on me as he carried Bella back to our house.

"She's a cousin." Jasper interjected.

I jumped up, grasping onto a tree branch and retrieving a few leaves in my hand. I crumpled them into a thousand pieces and blew them up into the sky. Bella was dazed, tired, trying to figure out why it was raining leaves. "Alice?" I called up towards the fairy moving off to the house probably getting things ready to make it appear that she and Bella went shopping.

"He's coming." She called back already guessing my question.

I stood still while the others moved off, Edward glancing back at me with curiosity, until they were small ants in the distance. I breathed in, hugging myself as the wind rippled through my clothes to caress my skin. I could hear the faint humming of his thoughts drawing near, nearer still. I could then feel something snake their arms about my waist and hoist me up into the air to land gracefully in iron arms. I giggled like a giddy school girl and kissed Corpus's forehead.

"You did brilliant." He murmured into my hair. He inhaled deeply savoring my scent. But something was different about him. Something physical.

I pulled back to take a good look at him and almost cried. He cut his hair—my Prince had cut his hair. I flew out of his arms in seconds, storming off towards my home with him in tow.

"Are you seriously mad at me for cutting my hair?" His voice was dark and it was right in my ear. I rushed onwards feeling a quick sob escape my lungs. He caught my arms, spinning me around to make me look at him again. "Why are you crying?"

"We can't cry, only sob." I hissed at him.

"Same thing. Why?"

"Because," I lowered my lids to cut out his image from my vision but it was useless, "that was the only thing I had left of our past."

"You have our memories."

"No! Physically…"

He stroked my hair, placing cool fingers on my shimmering skin. "You have many physical things to remember. My whole body, for one, and our castle in Bartelona."

My eyes became saucers. "It's still standing?"

"With all of your dresses and painting, tapestries, candles, artwork, pianos, lutes, and furnishings. Everything's the same except for the horses. They died a long time ago." He took my hand, rustling it through his messy hair that was cut just below his chin. It was wavy, I noticed, and black as ever. He didn't look any less gorgeous. In fact, it enhanced him to put Michelangelo to shame.

"I suppose I'm not mad. But if you get to cut your hair, so do I."

His eyes went to death in less than a millisecond. "You will do no such thing. It will never grow back."

"But—"

"This is not a negotiation or compromise. The answer is no."

"Why not?"

He slammed me into his chest so I couldn't move. "A woman's hair is her soul. The longer and more lush it is, the prettier the soul."

"You couldn't possibly still follow that old ritual in Bartelona."

"I can too, my lady. You're hair was longer than this back home and you were the envy of all the young maidens."

"Times have changed."

"For men. I needed to update a few things, but you can remain a virtue."

I sighed contently with a swift nod. "If you wish…"


	14. New Role

Olde English is hard. Forgive if I say, or ever say, anything wrong :p.

* * *

Rosalie fixed the hem of my white gown, making it lay just so. Esme fixed my veil, which slightly blocked my vision from the rest of the room. Alice had already finished applying the finishing touches on my face and I radiated a kind blossom of shimmering light. Bella finished the buttons on the back of my gown, handing me my white slippers which I gracefully stepped into.

"Have a look…" Esme gently pressed me forward to the Suite's full length mirror. Rosalie took my arm, eyeing me for once with envy. I looked completely different from my first wedding. In my first wedding I had worn a traditional Italian wedding gown where giant skirts and poufy sleeves were the fashion. But today, I was complimented in a sleek, flowing gown that held a draped V neckline with a silver strap that twisted around another strap which the came down to an empire waist. From there, the material shot down like a cloud of mist. My hair, for once being calmly placed into a hold, was intricately placed into a messy abundance of curled hair.

"Thank you, everyone." I whispered into the dawning awe of the room.

A knock came to the door. Bella rushed to open it and I could hear her smile. It was Edward who came to tell me that everything was ready. He stood beside me in the mirror, a smirk playing across his lips. "Thank God he can't read minds." He chuckled to himself as he picked up one of my shaking hands. "You've been married once before but—I think you have the emotional status of a new bride."

We all laughed, me more nervously than before. This wasn't going to work. People we knew would see us, they would cry incest!

"Relax, Lilly. I highly doubt that anyone would notice you in Boston."

Carlisle appeared by my side as well, viewing me like a fine portrait. He smiled at Esme. "She looks lovely."

"We should hurry before she bursts into an explosion of nerves." Edward mumbled while Carlisle took my arm and led me from the hotel room.

I looked to Alice who raised her hand. "Everything is ready. I made sure that the church was vacated only for our family, that your room is prepared and your flight home is first class."

A meek smile crossed my lips. "Thank you."

I took one last glance in the mirror where my purple eyes no longer reflected back. They had disappeared along with the smallest amount of abnormal strength that I had retained since the fight a month ago. Instead, a pair of black haunting eyes peered back at me. No color, no honey, just pure black.

I wondered if what I was doing was right. But—seeming as I could never escape Corpus's grasp—there was no right and wrong. We simply existed together or not at all. Marriage was only the next step into binding us tighter together. It would be difficult to leave each other's side unless we were within a thirty mile limit. Yes, we tested it. And each day it got worse.

I feared that soon we would have to remain in the same room together or madness would reign if ever separated.

But for now, all I could do was follow the rules that God had set forth for us in our curse. There was no way out. _This_ was my only option. But the problem wasn't that I loved Corpus—the problem was that maybe, quite possibly, I loved him too much.

* * *

Carlisle floated alongside me down the aisle with smiles placated onto our faces. Corpus looked dashing as usual in an all black tux with silver tie that matched the strap on my dress. He did not seem surprised by my looks, but I knew he was reveling in the fact that I was always his to look this way. Which I was bound to do as he was now the Editor and Chief of_ Bazaar_ magazine. And I was his cousin, a simple painter in the most urban parts of Seattle. But tonight, we would be joined together in holy matrimony and our fates would be sealed.

I took my destiny's hand—his cool and calm hand—as my knees began to shake. Once the ceremony was over, my family would depart and Corpus and I would be alone. In fact, when I flew back to Washington I would only be home to collect a few things I would desperately need and leave off towards my new flat in Seattle. These were the last moments of my independence, of my single status. And it wasn't as if I could say no. I didn't have that option like other brides. I _had_ to marry him or things would only get worse.

The priest began to drone on about the holy sanction of marriage, but Corpus and I were too busy staring at each other to hear anything he said. He was feeling something entirely different than I was. His feeling was that of pure elation, pride, and excitement that we were finally going to remain together. Only could death part us—literally. And there was no chance that he would ever let me die again. Even if it was by my own will. I was to be his now, _his_ Angel to do_ his_ biding. I couldn't even call him my Prince anymore because he wasn't mine. He was simply my King—my ruler.

Of course he would allow me to live a life that modern women led which entailed hanging out with friends, family, working, refusing to have children…

But what part of that would be fun when I was miserable without Corpus?

"Your vows." The priest nodded to Corpus.

Corpus murmured quickly in ancient Italian, befuddling the priest. I knew exactly what he said even if I couldn't quite catch all of it myself. _"Bound by God this marriage I do uphold thee. Thy blood is yours and our souls are one."_ Simple, unaffectionate as were the times when the saying was created. But to us it meant something much more crucial. I repeated it just as swiftly in Italian knowing my family was confused. But how could they understand such a confusing thing as us. They wanted to believe life was simple without complication. But that was purely a façade. We were the definition of confusing.

"You may now kiss the bride." The Priest bowed his head as he finished.

Corpus tangled his fingers onto the back of my neck and pulled me into a polite kiss. Just enough to satisfy my family but not enough to disgust them. Edward was still having some problems with my husband.

The nerves all at once settled in as all of us made our way back down the aisle. It was night with few people on the street. Corpus's black inconspicuous town car waited for us outside and with fleeting kisses I said goodbye to my family. Corpus shook hands with all of the males and kissed the girls cheeks. And then, with a sickening realization on my part, I bowed into the car out of sight. Corpus shut my door, appearing in the front seat a moment later.

Off we drove, both of us heaving large sighs of relief. "I told you no one would recognize us in Boston."

I gulped down my fears and laughed quietly my white teeth sparkling in the moonlight. "At least for now."

"We'll be home in a few days, but for now we don't have to pretend."

"We're going to have to take a lot of vacations if that is to be the case."

"Don't worry, Angel, we shall."

Our hands were clasped together as we made our way into the hotel lobby where a tourist shot a picture of us. We must have looked like creatures from a medieval painting elegantly gliding past the lobby and towards the elevators. Some people clapped and some wished us luck, but we didn't hear any of it because our own little world would only allow us to see each other.

* * *

My body was on pins and needles. Did we have to go through with this? Sure, it was ritual but—we were immortal. There was no law demanding that we have sex. I mean, we were with each other for more than eternity, obviously. So, what was the rush?

But my body failed me. I was already buckling down to sit on the bed because just the sight of him shirtless made me swoon. He was glaring at me, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight. Vampire was the only word that came to mind.

I was still in my wedding gown, unable to move because of my nervousness. My hands shook again with an unsettling sound and the chuckle that escaped from Corpus was more of a growl than anything.

"You're frightened." He didn't have to ask. He knew. "Petrified." He corrected himself. He stood in front of me, hoisting up my hand by the wrist and bringing it to his nose. Inhaling, his eyes lit up at the scent of my skin. "We don't have to do this."

"But we want to." I managed to whisper on dry lips.

With one finger under my chin, he brought me to a standing position. His long delicate fingers found the buttons on the back of my dress. They popped off, one by one, without the slightest means to argue. With both hands, Corpus removed the top of my gown, his eyes constantly on mine, as the dress slid off of me. We didn't have to do this—but we wanted to.

And I had no choice.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Corpus asked as the Pilot overhead stated that we would be landing at Port Angeles Airport in ten minutes.

"You know." I mouthed while watching the outside world pass so indifferently.

He forced me to look at him once more and laughed. "They're not going to find any cracks in the walls, trust me. I made sure that everything was as it was."

"And the neighbors?"

He rose and eyebrow, but nodded all the same. "I cannot guarantee their sanity."

"Maybe you should have bought a house in the country so as to not disturb our new neighbors."

"If Esme and Carlisle are able to perform such tasks without their children hearing, then I'm sure there will be no problem around humans—our neighbors."

I sighed with a disgruntled reverence. "I'm not sure they do."

"Oh they do, trust me, they do. And so do Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie, and soon Edward and Bella."

I raised a hand to stop him from proceeding. "I don't need to be thinking about it, thank you."

He sat back in the comfortable first class chair and began to hum a tune from our early existence. I rested my head on his chest, curling my fingers in his hair. With the smallest prayer on my lips, I shut my eyes and braced myself for the storms ahead.

* * *

The black shelves against my wall still contained all of my knickknacks, all of my simple little wonders of my previous life and hopes and dreams and desires. I had been home for three hours and could not move myself to take them from their resting places.

"Do you want me to come get you tomorrow?" Corpus's tone was strained; worry creeping into the particles of his voice.

"No, stay with me."

He sat down on my settee with a small sigh of anxiety. I smiled in spite of myself, raising my hand to pick up one of my statue figurines but it fell limply at my side—again. I moved on to my desk with all of my school papers. I was different then, so much more innocent and fresh to the world. In only half a year I had grown to fulfill the role of an ancient legend and wife. And to public's eyes, his niece. His quite devoted and overprotected niece.

"Lilly?" Alice's voice called from my doorway. "Greg's here to see you."

My eyebrows rose in shock. "Greg? As in Heath's best friend Greg?"

She nodded, her features grave. "He looks very upset."

I slid down the stairs, Corpus right behind me and outside to meet my visitor. He was dress in all black as if he had come from a funeral. His eyes were red, swollen, puffy, exhausted. I wanted to hug him.

He took one look at me and turned away disgusted. "I don't even know where to start." I knew he thought I wouldn't hear him mumble to himself, but he didn't know what I was. A monster.

His focus was now on me. "Heath's mother called me, surprisingly, and explained to me that Heath was dead. She sounded pretty distressed for a mother that didn't give a rat's about her son all his life."

Both Corpus and I glanced at each other

"Why didn't you tell me, Lilly? You were his—infatuation. You stood in front of me and said _nothing_."

"Greg, I'm so sorry. But I couldn't tell you because I didn't want other people to know."

"Save me your apologies. I may not understand exactly what happened in Italy, but I heard enough to know that you could have saved him."

How wrong he was, this young boy. There was no one I could save even if I wanted to. I was the Angel of Darkness, of death, of terror. I was meant to kill. I gulped nervously forgetting to use my "dazzling" powers on the human. I could simply be flamboyant, magnificently enchanting, but what good would that do? I knew the truth anyways and how it would make me feel later on. There was no sense in doing so. I stepped down to where he was and slowly raised my arms. This was probably more dangerous than anything I had ever done but I had to. I gave him a quick hug, faintly detecting the scent of his blood and the shiver that ran down his spine.

"I really am sorry, but there was nothing I or anyone could do."

He took a large step back towards his car, popping it open so he could make a quick get away. "You know, the funny thing is I think that someone could have. And I have a feeling he's not really dead."

I swallowed the awful taste in my mouth which I was sure was fright. Waving him off, I ran back to Corpus's arms where he gently rocked me.

"Come, Dark, let's go fetch your things."


	15. A New Life

Wow life has been crazy since I last updated. I went to the Comic Con and saw the entire cast of Twilight. It was vamptastic. I read Breaking Dawn from midnight to eleven, finished with it before I could even move and live a life again. I enjoyed, but I was dissapointed with the loss of how Edward and Bella's relationship was pushed off into the back burner. It was like three different books in one. However, the book is just perfect for me to put Lilly in to. Bella has a child so what do you think Lily's gonna want?...

Oh, yeah and if I have tons of errors I'm sorry. My beta reader is currently in Washington (lucky jerk ;D) and I have forgotten how I originally wrote Lily...Lilly. Please tell me so I don't keep making this mistake. Thanks.

* * *

The flat was unexpectedly luxurious. Sure, I was used to the taste of fine things, but this was pushing it. I didn't draw the line at the furniture, or the gallery he had custom made for me, or even our bed that was probably a complete waste of space (with a special role of the eyes from Corpus and a deep shimmering blush from me), nor did I draw the line at our marble kitchen. I drew the line at our built in pool that doubled as an overly large Jacuzzi and sauna on the top floor with windows that overlooked the city from its grand hilltop placement.

"What do we need a pool for? We aren't going to use it!"

He shook a finger at me, dipping a toe into the darkness of the water. "As Editor of _Bazaar_ I need to make sure that my parties and appearance are fabulous."

"And where do I fit in?" I asked fearful that his new popularity might overtake all else, even if I knew that was unbearably impossible.

"Right by my side."

"No, Corpus, I don't want anything to do with it. I can't bring any attention to my family. This could be a disaster if anyone knew or guessed what we were."

"I assure you that I will keep a low profile. I have to anyways because of what it would do to you—to us."

"This is going to be difficult…pretending that I'm your niece."

He nodded once but he was resigned into a calm emotion. "I know it will be, but at least in here we don't have to pretend."

"I never liked pretending."

"Neither do I."

I sighed and turned towards the door, weaving my way down the hallways of my new home. This place was a maze and it was odd how something so small could be so large. But I had to get used to it. I had to.

"I must leave for work in the morning so…"

"I'll just have to manage."

I glared out the hazy windows where rain fell silently from them without the slightest means to hang on.

"Will you be alright by yourself?"

I had never really been all by myself before. Sure, the Volturi was one side of independence but there was always Heath, Aro, Patricio or Jane. And I was never truly alone in the Cullen household. I would be by myself in my own house for the first time ever. Even in my past life I had always been with someone, whether it was entertaining the newly arrived troops from England or the carrying out of destruction to random cities. "I can handle it." I gave him a sad smile over my shoulder loosing my train of thought for a moment when I saw what he was doing. He was pretending to cook. I bit down my laughter as I meandered over towards the counter and stretched out my arms in an inquisitive nature. "What are you doing?"

"Practicing. We will have company tomorrow evening."

"Oh?"

His eyes flicked up beneath his lashes for a moment as a grin replaced his concentration. "You'll remember them when you see them."

"Did my family bribe you into giving them a tour of the house?"

He laughed but shook his head roughly, his hair flinging about adorably. "No, I wouldn't need to prepare food I would have to hunt in the woods."

"Father said to never eat in the house."

"Then it wouldn't be them if that is the case. Their old friends from Bartelona and a few of their…"

"Their what?"

He placed the large chopping knife onto the wooden block right next to the tomatoes. I used to eat tomatoes whole in only three bites but my appetite for it, not surprisingly, died. He exhaled through his nostrils with a look of unease. "I don't know how to explain this to you."

"I'm sure I can understand."

"They are old friends whom you might not remember."

"I don't mind, as long as you're with me." He offered me a sweet smile and I felt like a little girl speaking to an angel. I straightened, annoyed that he made me feel like that.

"Did I say something wrong?" His eyes had perked up with their acute attention to the tension.

"You're too perfect, Corpus."

He ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "I know."

I rolled my eyes, moving around the spacious kitchen towards the refrigerator. It was packed with various assortments of produce, dairy, meets, and sweets. I laughed at the irony of it all. We would never eat this food and yet here we stood, in a kitchen preparing food.

"Maybe I should make some cookies for our neighbors."

"Mmmm…I don't think they would enjoy cookies. Try celery and carrots."

"Oh so it's _that_ kind of neighborhood."

"Not surprisingly and you shall be the envy of all the anorexic women."

I gave him a pointed stare. "Thanks."

"Anytime, love."

I took out the celery and carrots when our doorbell rang. "Are we expecting someone?" I asked on my way to the door.

"Not that I know of." He called out to me as I sung the door open to the freezing downpour of the outside world.

There three people, one male and two females, each of them staring saucer eyed at me.

"Can I help you?"

The leader gulped, holding out a plate of celery and carrots. It was work just to keep from laughing. I took the plate from them being careful not to touch their fingers. It wouldn't have made much difference if they felt how icy I was, but habit had taught me otherwise. "We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Oh, well, come in." I motioned for them to come inside just barely remembering that humans needed heat to stay alive.

They gaped out the front hall forgetting their manners instantly. They pointed at random objects and whispered thinking I wouldn't hear.

"Uncle Corpus? We have company." I called cringing at my own use of my husband's name.

"Who is it?" His voice rang from the kitchen stunning our guests.

I raised my eyebrows at them noticing at once their tan skin and blonde hair. They must have been related to one another and not from here. Californians was my best guess. "The Dashians." One particularly pretty female stated.

"The—Dashians." I sang out to him.

Corpus came dancing out from the kitchen, his grin a shimmering spectacle of astounding beauty. He shook each of their hands introducing himself politely. "What an honor to meet you. I am Corpus Vespacelli and this is my niece, Lilly." They shook my hand as a small shimmer of fear crossed their eyes.

"Which flat is yours?" Corpus continued in friendly conversation.

"The one to the left."

"Aw, so you own the sun deck."

They smiled for the first time and my next guess as to their personalities was that they enjoyed it when people noticed their likes and dislikes. "Yeah, Charles had it put in last year when we moved in. It was a wise decision."

"But there isn't much sun."

"You would be surprised at the UV radiation we get from the cloud coverage."

They were the opposite of vampires but oddly the same. They had their own sets of secrets, movements and language with one another but were extremely tan—and ate human food. If you could call celery and carrots food.

"You should come over and tan with us sometime." The woman asked with a seductive smile on her Botox features. She must have been the eldest one. "You could use some color."

Corpus faked a sad smirk. "We would love to; however, we have acute allergic reactions to the sun."

They glanced at me. "Even her?" The male directed that question. Word was going to get out that the hot niece was pale not by choice but by some disease, something I was going to have trouble living with.

"Our whole family has it. It's terrible business, but Seattle seems to give us the best hope for protection."

They nodded all at once and took a step back towards the door. "Well, whatever you need you know where to call."

"Oh, yes we shall definitely come to you with any small problems. Actually, now that you're here, I wanted to pass something by you. I have the unfortunate dilemma of keeping up appearances and my colleagues are going to expect a few house parties which might be a bit boisterous."

The eldest female raised her hand in silence. "Say no more. Just send us an invitation to your soiree and we won't say a peep."

"Done."

The Dashians were gone in only minutes walking oddly out the door with small whispers of approval. I had a feeling they wouldn't be trouble, but others on the street would be.

* * *

Boredom. Bored, bored, bored. I had organized our entire library even going so far as to reread my favorite authors; Voltaire, Rousseau, Montesquieu, works from Jefferson and Franklin and other different Italian authors that published just before I died. I ventured towards the rest of the house finding myself moved just enough to clean. I then cooked though I would never eat it. I surprised myself in how well I could retain my prior skills of cooking. That was an Italian woman's pride and joy, especially mine.

I recalled my mama, how curvaceous and lusciously plump she was, never feigning from Italian sweets and pastas. I laughed to myself in the silence of the kitchen. What was the song she used to sing?

I began to hum quietly to myself allowing the notes tingling in my throat. Just then my head ached unbearably making me drop the knife which clattered noisily to the floor. My worry grew as the air in the kitchen began to swirl hazily, wrapping me up in a memory. Corpus…where was he?

I gulped down my childish woe and forced myself to pick up the knife, set it down and walk over towards our stylish living room. I hit play on our stereo, Sinatra beginning to jazz out the voices in my head. It seemed to work, for now.

_He will come home. Calm down, there's no need to worry. _

The phone rang as if to mimic a horn.

"Lilly speaking." I asked during the first half of the ring.

"Miss. Vespa?"

Extreme disappointment raged in my cells. "This is she."

"This is Kissy Stanley, I work with your Uncle. Is he home?"

A woman? Well, of course he would work with women this was the twenty-first century, not the seventeenth. "He's at work right now."

"Oh, well could you please leave a message for me?"

"Yes, of course." I pretended to make it sound like I was shuffling through papers though it was pointless. My brain was a bank chalked full of notes and reminders.

"Tell him I'm terribly sorry for RSVPing so late it's just that Ron-doll and I were on a cruise and we didn't receive his message until this morning. But assure him that we will be there with some of our own guests." She paused. "Did you catch all that?"

"Perfectly, Mrs. Stanley."

"Oh no, it's Miss."

"Pardon me, Miss. Stanley."

"Mhmm, buh-bye…"

The phone clicked before I could even get a chance to utter another word. I already hated this _Miss_. Stanley. Corpus would have to ban her from our house if her attitude didn't change towards me.

And if he didn't, then I would take care of it myself.

"Lilly?"

I didn't miss a beat at the tenor of that voice. It wasn't just my body physically flying through the hall towards the front door, it was my soul. I collided in a rough kiss, slamming Corpus up against the wall where a crack burst through on the wall.

"Well this is nice…I should leave you more often."

I nuzzled my nose into his chest wanting desperately to be rid of my aching feeling that resided in my temples. Vampires shouldn't feel any pain and I cursed my curse once again.

"Lilly." He was sending me a warning. "We don't have time for this. You need to get ready for tonight."

"I'll use my vampire powers."

"No can do, my little love. I'm having makeup artists from Chanel come over here and fix you up as well as my personal assistant."

"When will they be here?"

The doorbell rang. Great. Just what I needed. I'm sure Corpus was none too surprised that I folded my arms displaying a coldness no ice could match. The professionals came in, all awed by our flat, followed by caterers and decorators. Up the stairs I stomped towards my "bedroom" that we both knew would never be used. I didn't speak to anyone until I was seated and getting painted on with makeup.

"Your skin is so pale that it's difficult to match. I think the palest one we have is Vampyre."

I bit my tongue from laughing out loud. What a coincidence…

"That's fine. I don't usually wear makeup so it doesn't really matter."

"I see that. Your skin is perfect. So, Mr. Vespa is your Uncle?"

I nodded once without any advancement of continuing with this discussion. But the whole room was listening now, all the women and men thwarted into an eager conversation of my "infamous" Uncle. If only they knew him and I slept in the same bed and were doomed angels from the beginning of time.

"He's single, right?"

"Obviously."

The women chuckled while a few of them went all saucer eyed. "I heard he's interested in that famous photographer…what was her name?"

"Kissy Stanley." A voice called from across my bathroom.

"She's such a bitch."

My makeup artist shook her head in depression, clicking her tongue with severe disapproval. "Take my advice, Miss. Vespa. Run when he marries her."

The wooden armrest of my chair snapped in half making a large splintering sound. They stared for a moment but then began to laugh and make comments like "I would do the same thing" and "Looks like Mr. Vespa better watch his back". I slid off of my chair, ignoring the gossip that was suddenly surrounding my husband. Towards my closet I went to be dressed in a black dress. I didn't need to describe myself, or look in the mirror for that matter. I knew I would be "ravishing" to all who saw me. Whatever. I was in no mood for anyone's crap wanting more than anything to just go home and be with my family. I craved Esme's hug, her unconscious rocking and smooth, papery touch.

"So, where are you headed for College?"

"Oh," I wasn't prepared for that one, "I haven't decided yet. I think I'm just going to paint."

"Yeah, I've seen your work before. Impressive."

"Thanks." Where would she see my paintings being displayed? But then I remembered that Corpus had asked me to give him a few of my paintings that had been shipped from 

Volterra—from Aro. There was no note or letter; just simple packages with my artworks and purchases.

"Corpus's office is like a shrine to your artwork. You should come down sometime and see it."

"I think I will."

A tray of champagne floated near us and as everyone took a glass, so did I. With stealthy toes on pointed heels, I glided from the room in search of my husband. Jimmy Durante played in the background and I rolled my eyes. He had put that on to please me, but it wasn't working. I moved around decorators and the like, scanning every inch of the flat. Not a sign of him. Outside, maybe?

But I stopped dead in my tracks. The sun was setting and before me was a brilliant landscape of sun. I hissed under my tongue—in a very unladylike way—and stepped back onto the toe of someone.

"You've never hissed at the sun before. Is there something that's upsetting you?"

"You!" I swung around to face my target of my past scavenger hunt. "I need to speak with you."

"Is that any way to talk to your Uncle?"

"If you want to hang on to your wife, you better cut that shit out."

Corpus's eyebrows rose, automatically assuming the worst. "Are you leaving?"

I shook my head roughly until I thought it would snap off. "No! I don't intend on leaving unless you explain to me why everyone just loves the thought of you and Kissy Stanley."

Corpus clamped two fingers around the bridge of his nose and exhaling roughly. He glanced around swiftly, taking my arm like a naughty child and running with me off into the darkness of a hallway. "I knew I was going to have to explain this sooner or later. Listen very closely Lilly."

"Listening."

"Kissy Stanley is a colleague and a very important one at that. I am single and therefore very much the opportunist. I need her to think that I am interested so that I don't appear so—off. There will be nothing more than wild flirting, but you must promise me not to kill her."

"Why is she pr—"

Just as I was about to promise, a gorgeous model with pure white-blond stepped through our front door. I was going to scream. Long legs, slender hips hidden behind flowing skirt, breasts accentuated by a perfect empire waist bodice and the lips to knock Angelina Jolie off her pedestal blinded everyone. I thought for a fleeting moment that she was a vampire, but her heart beat rapidly with the adrenaline of her new audience.

I couldn't catch Corpus fast enough before he went to her. Two kisses on her cheeks French style and I was fuming. Fine, he wanted to play that game. I had plenty of choices…plenty.

My eyes scanned the growing attendance. My eyes zoomed in and bingo we had a winner. Flashing a bright smile that literally made a few people stop, I pranced my regal way over to the tall, brown haired soldier of my husband's demise.

"You're perfect." I whispered in a voice I only saved for one person.

The man was in for it. One word on my lips and he was willing to do anything. "Glad you think of me that way."

Oh, and what a charmer. "Lilly Vespa. And you?"

"Landon Watergate."

I took his arm, trying to be ever so gentle with his human figure and led him over to where Corpus stood with his precious Kissy Stanley and smiled my best display of affection. Kissy stuttered.

"Ah, this must be your little niece I've heard so much about." She stuck her hand out.

Asking for it, I shook it forcefully displaying my dominance. There was no way she wasn't leaving here without bruises.

"You're the one that called."

"Yes, I'm surprised you gave Corpus my message. Usually most teens forget little things like that." She laughed, placing a dainty and already bruising hand on Corpuses chest.  
My nostrils flared. "Yes, I'm afraid they do. But, it is my belief that most adults have trouble RSVPing to infamous parties aspiring to the meaning of 'Fashionably Late'."

She paused, flicking her hair back. Her eyes narrowed at me. "You've got a witty tongue for someone so young."

I took a glass full of red wine from a passing tray wiggling my eyebrows at her. "You have no idea."

I downed the entire glass without taking numerous gulps. Landon had been quiet all this time until he cleared his throat. "Oh, my apologies. Uncle, Miss. Stanley, this is Landon. I've decided to make him my date for the evening."

Corpus's hair almost set of fire. And I almost laughed.

"Well, you two have fun." I drove off with Landon in toe out onto the balcony. Once out of sight, I dropped everything and let out a sob.

Landon pointed in through the glass catching my attention. "I take it you don't like her."

"I don't like anyone. Except for maybe you tonight." I sniffled.

"You know, you're too adorable to be upset and depressed. Listen, if I promise to make her life a living hell, will you please put a smile on?"

"How could you when you don't even know her?"

"She's my sister."

"But—"

"Half. Different fathers."

"Ah, I see. So another human has been willingly dragged into this."

Confusion crossed his brow. "What?"

"Never mind. Listen, Landon, promise me you will just find someone who can love you and I'll be happy."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sworn for."

"Betrothed?"

"Sort of."

He was silent for a long time, taking in what I was saying without ever intending to dwell on it later. "Alright, I will. But promise me you will smile more. Every male in here is turned on by it."

"Sure." With a shiny smile I walked off into the well lit living room full of beating hearts. I sniffed the air. There was something sweet and perfumed about the place. At once, I placed it as the smell of two other vampires.

There was a luke-warm hand on my arm, a gentle caressing one of complete devotion. "I want you to meet two of our old friends."

I followed Corpus back into a reserved corner where two men of pure grace watched me approach. I bowed just like I had in Bartellona, sparing no elegance for them. They laughed just as I placed them in my memories. "Zander…Julius…I missed you." I embraced them in a tight hug that would have naturally killed a human. The best way I could describe them was they were the "Marcus and Caius" to Corpus' brotherhood.

"As beautiful as always, my little lamb." Zander whispered, brushing a hair from my face.

"Took you long enough, Corpus." Julius chuckled to himself.

"What are you two doing here?"

Zander placed a dramatic hand over his heart. "How dare you ask me, lamb?! I have never left your husband's side since his creation."

I laughed with them forgetting at once my depressed state. I caught Landon's eye while he raised a glass in honor of me before downing it.

"Have you told her yet?" Zander asked in a seriousness which I understand immediately.

"Told me what?"

Corpus sighed, uncomfortable all of a sudden. "I was planning to tell her that later."

"You cannot keep the guardian away from her. He's on his way here as we speak."

"He's going to have to sleep outside." Corpus growled impolitely.

"You know the rules, Corpus. No matter how many mistakes the guardian makes he always given another chance. It is his duty to protect her, give her whatever she wants, and come back in whatever form she needs him in."

"What are you talking about?"

All pairs of eyes turned towards the newly opened door. In stepped a tall man with brown hair that was styled messily away from his face, his inquiring blue eyes already focused on me. They glanced to Corpus as if in a warning but he continued to advance. I knew that man, knew him very well. I could feel his lips fiery on mine. He was strong, weaving his way majestically through the crowds that observed him. I gulped in a humanly way, his name on my lips. It was impossible for him to be like this—in this form—looking this way.

He smiled at the mention of his name.

I felt tears welling in my eyes. Shouldn't he hate me? Attack me? Why was he brunette? Why was he even here? And why—above all—was he human?

Heath should be dead.


	16. I wish

As you may or may not have seen on my Profile, I will no longer be continuing this story. I think this was the hardest chapter I have ever had to write because I am putting something I love so much to rest. I did not enjoy Breaking Dawn, and if you say anything crude or disrespectful about that I will have no problem reporting you. I respect those who enjoyed it and understand why they would.

I have to much of a mind to not like it, however. For my reasons, I give you this blog by Miss. Thursday. Everything she states, I agree with...unfortunately it isn't working. So go to the Fantastic Twihard's page on youtube, watch this last week's Miss. Thursday and on the side she posts her blog that she did. There, you will find the reasons.

I care too much for my own characters to be thrust into something that would not suit them at all. Please respect that.

With that said, I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Lillith and her destiny, Corpus.

* * *

My breath was more shallow than usual while my hand gripped Corpus's shoulder. Corpus did not at all appear pleased with Heath or with anyone for that matter.

"Lills." Heath murmured into the thick silence.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think you two better come with us." Zander grumbled politely, taking both of us like little quarreling children underneath his arms.

Corpus's arm became a death grip around my waist as we walked off into the library, bolting the doors without touching them. Had he done that with his mind? Heath sauntered off, an accomplished man, towards the windows that overlooked the street and all of Seattle. "Nice work, Corpse."

"Hold your tongue, slave."

Heath chuckled sadistically. "I wish I could but, seeing as I'm still here after two deaths, nothing can really hurt me. Not even the great and powerful King and his darkness. Might I say, Dark, that you look a common strumpet in that gown. If I were your husband, I would hide you away and keep you for myself."

Corpus hissed, clawing at him in the air. I stepped behind Corpus so I wouldn't have to look at the new Heath, terrified by how he made me feel. "You would never be a suitable husband for her. You keep dying and I am the only one still living."

"Because it's your curse. You see, if I were to take her—because let's face it I'm just better for her all around—I wouldn't die. I'd be fulfilling my duty in protecting her."

"Try and take her."

"I already have. See how she cowers? She's already half way in love with me."

"Silence, imbecile!" I shouted from behind Corpus' broad shoulders.

Zander stepped in, Julius right at his heels, hands up for a truce. "Let's not fight. We all know what happens when there is miscommunication within the family."

Heath grunted disapprovingly. "We're not family."

"Yes, you are. Now, may I please explain what's going on?"

"Be my guest." Corpus snarled from under his breath, eyes never leaving Heath.

Zander took a deep, unneeded breath before continuing. "Heath, as you know, is her protector—the Angel of Darkness's angel. He is supposed to follow the command of her and not of the King because she is the fallen one. Only he has failed in his mission twice. Now, I can only guess that whatever Lilly desires in her life he will become."

"I don't thirst for humans."

"Which is why I don't understand his human form. I'm sure, with time, that we shall discover the truth. But, us five and six others of the Volturi only know of this. If we displayed such a thing to the Cullen's, it wouldn't go over so well. They just bite their tongues for Lilly's sake. No one believes the stories."

"Will they—the immortals that know—tell others?"

Both Zander and Julius shook their heads. "They are bound to secrecy."

I glanced to Heath who appeared to be glaring at me through Corpus's chest. Was he still angry with me?

"Why is he brunette and not blonde?"

"Like I said, _whatever_ she desires."

"I don't desire him at all."

Julius shot his eyes to the floor, Zander shifting his weight uncomfortably. "Apparently…you do. Corpus is not enough to sustain you."

"He's all I need." I was bent on guarding my love for Corpus no matter how aggravated I was growing at him.

Zander rubbed the back of his neck. "I cannot argue with you Dark."

"Then don't. I am in no need of Heath."

"Heath has a new name." Heath grumbled from his quiet composure.

Corpus hissed. "Just because you look different doesn't mean you have to resign under a new name."

"It's best to have one just in case the Volturi catch wind of my reappearance. I'm sure Aro would enjoy that." Heath laughed to himself.

"So what is it? Something conformist like John?"

"No…Keenan."

My breath caught. Keenan….it was beautiful.

"Did you hear that, Corpse? The faint flutter of her heart at the sound of it."

"It's just because she loves the book _Wicked Lovely_ and finds the Summer King to be tauntingly lovable."

Heath—or Keenan as I was to now call him—folded his arms tightly around his chest. "Perfect for me then. I can be her Summer King while you can be her Winter King."

Corpus snarled, an animal fully agitated by his enemy. "I'm not sharing. Besides, she could hurt you weakling. You're vampire food so there isn't any reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Do it. I'll just come back. And no matter where you run, I'll still find you. Her scent is built in to my mind."

"As her entire being is to mine." Corpus fought back.

"Enough." I whispered, stepping from behind my shield. "No more fighting. Corpus?" I turned to him, inquisition written in his brow.

"Yes, my love?"

"I wish to go home."

"You are home."

"No…home. I'm going to my family for a few days." I attempted a show of bravado which failed utterly. "Besides, Alice needs my help in preparations."

"You should get back to your party. I'll take her." Keenan chuckled to himself darkly.

I shook my head once. "I can drive myself. Excuse me."

* * *

Esme's arms were more soft than I could remember. Alice's were more enduring as well. Carlisle had never been more missed than he was by me.

"Two days and already you're sick of him?" Emmet grinned.

Jasper's calming waves were electrifying for me. And Edward's worried gaze coupled with Bella's inquisitive gaze gave me the complete sensation of home. I fell down onto the couch in exhaustion that sleep could never cure. Already I was feeling a pull on my muscles to return to him. I already knew he was calling for me, pleading me to come home. But he wouldn't be free until the morning when all of his guests had left.

"Stop thinking about him. It will make things easier." Jasper whispered as he flopped down onto the couch next to me. Alice sat beside me, complimenting the room with her grace. She placed her face right in front of mine, eyes going blank and focusing back three or four times. "Keenan is going to pose a problem for you in the future."

"I take it everyone knows about him."

She mouthed the word no, eyes flipping to Edward. Of course he knew, but he wouldn't believe it. Maybe Alice believed me—I snorted to myself. What a false hope…

"_You love him." _She even whispered into my mind like a feather tickling skin.

"Just one."

"_He's important for some reason but there's something clouding your future. Are you friends with the werewolves?"_

"_Ignorance is bliss when it comes to them. I only wish that Bella would learn to do the same."_

The night passed. Edward slept with Bella in her room as usual while Alice drove me crazy with her ADD for options on Bella's wedding. My mind was far away. In fact it was on Keenan and how deliciously human he was. I found it odd how he didn't understand our existence while human and yet now, as a different one, he knew everything. The Volturi would see to his demise.

Well, that's how it should be. He should be dead and not tormenting me and my husband.

Ugh. King was going to drive me crazy. I could not adopt, I could not display wifely affection, and I could not endure the thought of him flirting with another woman. There must be something more to this life than just drama. Maybe, if I stared at that eighth color for long enough I would find myself tripping out on rainbows.

"Oh." Alice mumbled as she flipped through some choices of flowers. "Corpus has decided to drive down now. He's upset and—his body is aching. What does that mean, Lilly?"

"It means nothing." I whispered shamefully to myself. So hopelessly in love with him and yet eagerly ready to punch him. I took a good look at Alice as her eyes clouded over in her usual sight of future-seeking. She gulped, her hands reaching for her phone.

"Go downstairs. I'll meet you in a few minutes."

I trotted downstairs oblivious to everything around me. Esme smiled as I passed the kitchen, the sounds of tasteful music wafting from a CD player somewhere. I waited for a minute before going to join my upset husband.

I swung open the front door, the sounds of an abnormally approaching car grinding into higher gear. Before Corpus could even park, I had fallen into his arms and knocked him over onto the ground.

"Not mad at me anymore?"

"No, still mad. Just aching to be near you."

He laughed, smoothing out my hair down my back. "I could lie like this forever. Fortunately my body doesn't ache anymore."

I sat up to peer into his eyes. "That bad?"

"Worse."

I fell back down on his chest in a sigh. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't handle it."

"Hmmm." He was silent, thoughtful.

"There's always the woods. We could always live there."

"Right and how would the authorities explain a random devastation of animals and trees with all of our…entertainments?"

I nuzzled my nose into his chest, inhaling his scent. "Crazy beavers."

"You would say something to that extent, Dark."

"King?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is something wrong?"

Alice, from no where, was already pulling me up from Corpus only milliseconds after I said this. She threw me up against the car, Jasper holding down Corpus. "Nobody move."

"Alice! What's going on?"

She handed Corpus a few papers, a pouch that seemed like some of my personal belongings, and an untraceable cell phone. "You're plane leaves in an hour. Take care of her." Her eyes were all for Corpus, staring him down. "Won't you?"

Corpus's lips were a taunt line, jaw grinding itself into worry. "Of course. I'll never leave her side."

"I'm watching your future, Corpus. Make one mistake and we will take her from you and put her in a separate location." Alice planted a large kiss on my cheek, Jasper doing the same. This kiss was absolutely terrifying. "Wait? Are you saying goodbye to me? Alice!" A restless sigh escaped my lips as the fairy and the Civil War Veteran ran back into the house like trying to be forgotten from all contact of me. "Corpus—"

His hand was clamped over my mouth the very instant I even thought about turning to face him. He pushed me back up into the car, his face grave. He waited until the door to shut, his opportunity to speak seeming more frightening than anything I had ever faced.

His eyes were back on mine, their coal demeanor chilling me further into darkness. Using his free hand to brush my hair, his eyes began to water though they could never cry. "We have to leave."

I wanted to scream out in protest but he was clearly stronger than me at the moment with his hand over my mouth.

"Alice has already set up our things where we're going but we must hurry."

My eyes glanced into the back seat as I was shoved into the car with gentle care and at once I spotted him. Keenan wouldn't even look at me as Corpus buckled me tightly into my seat. Keenan only reached out, his hands brushing over my lips to keep me silent. I could feel myself weeping, my body forming itself into a large outburst of pain.

"Please, Lilly, it's for your own safety."

I couldn't speak while Keenan's hand covered my mouth. I wiggled myself around to watch the disappearing white house behind me not thinking for a second that I would never see it again.

The car ride was silent, Corpus's eyes switching all over the road and into the trees. In fact, it was silent in the airport as well. It wasn't until I was forced, literally, onto the plane that Corpus spoke. They both sat on either side of me, their hands holding one of mine. "You may tell her now, Keenan." Corpus whispered into the dim light of the cabin.

"Aro's hunting you. He won't stop until Corpus and I are dead. His wife is demanding that he bring you to her. She wishes to kill you."

At first I thought this was a joke gone far wrong. I shook my head roughly not once recalling a wife in Aro's possession. Studying Corpus' expression, I knew he wasn't lying. As unfathomable as it was, it was true.

I glanced back and forth between them finding no air in which to pretend breathing. "My family…"

"You will never see them again." Corpus mumbled.

"Listen closely, Dark. We need you to not pretend to be anything you're not. We need you to be—immortal." His whisper was so low that I had to lean in to hear him. "We we're going…there won't be any humans to pretend around."

I could not move. My hands gripped both of theirs tighter, tighter, until Keenan's muffled sob came out almost in full force. I had forgotten that he was still human, but I supposed he wouldn't be for long. It was in my stomach again, that automatic feeling of strength. Had Keenan whispered something of a freedom curse to me?

No, it had been in me all along. Pretending for so long had just become a way of life—but because it wouldn't be needed wherever it was we were headed, there would be no point. "You're job, Corpus."

"Has been compromised. I had a cover already set up just in case something like this would happen."

"You knew about this?"

"I had a feeling. But if I had forced you to separate from me—to split off into three different trails—we wouldn't have made it. Not one of us. It's better this way, really. We're all three supposed to be together. It's the way we were made."

* * *

As I write this down now, I cannot comprehend what was in store for the Cullen's. I have not had the time to think of them in this place. Even now Keenan calls me from down the hall, seeking my company. I can't tell you where I am because I know they are still searching for me. That had been confirmed this black morning after over fifty years of lurking for information on the progress of the Volturri's hunt for us. Demetri's senses could have never stood up to where we now reside, yet if we moved from this spot our lives would be finished.

I can, however, give you hints. Where I am there is no light, only candles lit by our own hand. We don't even reside above ground but far below in a place not yet discovered by humans. The extinction of the Polar Bears was not caused by Global Warming, and the Penguins recession in existence was not caused by the decimation of ice melting into the water. Not even was it the cause of the indigenous people around our location to suddenly disappear. The ice that halts ships from passing, carrying their precious cargo, is not from the freezing temperatures.

By my own hand I have destroyed humanity's livestock. My eyes are no longer purple, or black with purple flecks, or black with amber in them. They are red because of the life I have taken. But, if not for my own survival, I would have cringed at the very mention of it. I can't look into the eyes of my victim as I take its life. Disgust tortures me as I feed which is why I am so gaunt. I refuse to eat every week, waiting until I am on the verge of crumpling in pain when I drink.

The company I am fond of, even if it is two immortal men who—to this day—fight over my affection. I never knew Keenan could be so aggressive when it came down to what he wants—tearing gashes the size of my fists into Corpus' neck for it. Though he knows I could only truly belong to Corpus, I love him too.

Zander and Julius have joined us, but it appears I am to be the only female. They are all great amusement, each night a comfortable party with laughter to spare. We often create stories during the day that take hours to tell at night. Mine have been the best for over a decade.

Reviewing my records I believe I have left you, my precious reader, with the thoughts of a fallen angel who still continues to fall. Everything is true, even about the Cullen's. I miss them more than anything…especially Edward. I know now that my adoration for him was in no way sisterly affection, but love. A woman can have many loves of her life, and he was one of them. Alice…oh Alice. She was kind enough to give me a stack of pictures. A few of Bella and Edward, Carlisle and Esme waving at me with a touch of sadness in their faces as if they knew what would happen to me. There was my high school, random pictures of the forest that surrounded Forks, pictures of my room and old belongings, of my human parents house and my sister who would be on her deathbed by now, a full life behind her. There was a few of my smaller memorabilia, and a note from Edward and Alice, both of them still unopened. I don't think it's because of the fright I feel at what they would have said, but that they betrayed me. If Edward had known all of this was to happen he could have forewarned me. But alas, I have no knowledge of the notes' contents.

I can't continue now because of the pain. Whatever complications that have arisen in the family, I pray they are still alive. There is no telling what Aro and his followers are capable of. I should know.

I leave you these documents because if I do die, I wish for a human to find it. I wish for all of the mortals to know the truth.

I wish for the Volturri's main purpose to cease to exist.

For their well-kept order to erupt into corruption.

But most of all—I wish for freedom of our race.


End file.
